Pandora: Another Time
by AmethystQuill
Summary: Jake Sully has crash landed on Pandora. As he and his platoon embark on their misson, Jake rescues a warrior princess. Becoming a Na'vi was the easy part, saving them could be his downfall. Sequel to Pandora: A Different Time. JakeSullyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okie dokie, this is the long awaited sequel... well the sequel to pandora a different time. This follows the adventures of Jake Sully and a certain warrior princess. Enjoy!**

**btw the warrior princess I am reffering to is not Xena, just so we're clear. **

**bbtw please review, i love hearing from you guys...okay on to the story.**

_this means speech in na'vi. (italics in case you were wondering :D)_**Chapter One**

* * *

Grace te ska'a Ngay'swizav 'ite crouched in bushes near a river where talioang grazed. Her fingers itched to release her bow but it wasn't time. Any premature attack could send the herd running and she couldn't afford to come back empty handed.

"_You move too slowly." _Aneet whined in a hushed whisper.

The talioang bull paused raising his head. Grace held her breath watching him carefully. He let out a loud bellow of warning running in the opposite direction pulling up the rear as the talioang stampeded across the shallows to the opposite bank. Grace cursed and gave chase. Nocking an arrow, she released her arrow hitting a smaller talioang in the rump. It had not been her intention to take the life of one so young but _Kelutral _could not go hungry this night. The other hunters around her whooped with victory but to Grace it was a bitter one. The small animal mewled, its mother watching on the bank but fearing for her own life, she abandoned it. With her dagger, Grace plunged it into its heart ending its life swiftly.

"Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi irayo. Ngari hu Eywa salei Tírea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'Viyä hapxì." She whispered the Na'vi prayer as the beast's spirit joined Eywa. Grace's ears twitched, swivelling in the direction of the approaching footsteps.

To'itan walked towards her with the same pained expression. Crouching beside her, he eased the dagger from the talioang's heart wiping the blade against his loincloth. Grace was distracted from her sorrow by the arrival of the male Na'vi. He was taller and leaner than most males but his body rippled with leashed strength. The beads hanging from his braided Mohawk teased her skin as he stood over her. She could feel his heat at her back and could barely breathe as he touched her shoulder.

Looking at his hands, she gazed at his four digits, which dug gently into her flesh. He had cyan blue skin with an array of darker blue stripes. Bioluminescent spots ran up the length of his body and could be found on his face, thighs, chest and back. Her own hand crept up and touched his briefly before getting up. Her tail quickly brushed his thigh and she blushed at the contact.

"_Will you love birds hurry. It is almost dark." _Aneet called destroying the intimate moment. Grace gave him a small smile as he reached for the animal. They both dragged it to where their pa'li where tethered.

"_That was a fine kill Grace." _Li'uy remarked, inspecting the creature.

"_No it was not. If they had not been startled I could have gone for a bigger one." _Li'uy shrugged his shoulders as she refuted his praise.

Mounting her pa'li Grace took the long queue hanging in a long plait down her back and attached it to the pa'li's antennae. The act was called _tsahaylu, _it linked her with her mount. All Na'vi had the ability of making _tsahaylu. _Through animals and specific plant's they could make the bond. With her pa'li, she was able to command it with her thoughts and could feel its temperament. Sending a calming thought to the pa'li, she led the party back to their home.

It was a short ride back to Kelutral where her clan lived. Some people came to greet them when they arrived, taking their small burden. Grace didn't stay long as the others celebrated. The kill would barely be enough to feed everyone and she felt ashamed that she hadn't been able to provide more. Grace walked to the alcove where her family would congregate during the day. She found her younger brother playing with his _su'shiri t'acto sa, _a toy _ikran _and smiled as he imitated noises of the flying beast, running around the space in a tight circle.

"_One day I will ride you ikran, and we will be one!" _He said with exuberance.

"_And what of when Toruk comes?"_ Grace asked giggling when her brother stumbled. He had recently fashioned his hair like many of the other hunters. It was shaven at the sides, the remaining hair short and braided. Grace thought the look suited him.

"_Then I will become Toruk Makto!"_ He yelled. Grace didn't know where he had got his energy from but as he tackled her to the ground she was glad for it. He had enough joy for the both of them.

"_Fko'itan." _Grace laughed as her brother ran behind his sister using her body to block him from view. Grace schooled her expression as her mother entered the alcove. She wore several beads draped around her body concealing her breasts and several strips of material around her hips. Hitched to her waist was a dagger. At her back was her bow and quiver, which was fashioned with feathers.

"_Oel ngati kameie, Sa'nok."_ Grace said touching her forehead with two fingers in a sign of greeting. Anna smiled and repeated the words back at her.

"Have you seen Fko'itan? He was supposed to be helping with the _talioang."_ Her mother asked in English.

Anna would usually insert English into their conversations so that her children never forgot that part of their heritage. Grace could feel her brother pinching her so that she wouldn't give his position away. Normally she would have lied but this was something Fko'itan needed to learn. Though he was not of age, he still had duties amongst the Omatikaya and one day he would have to clean his own meat.

"He is hiding behind me." Grace said, taking a step to the left and revealing Fko'itan. Fko'itan scowled sending Grace an angered look that read 'sleep with one eye open'. Grace gave a sympathetic shrug. She didn't enjoy outing her brother but she had to be responsible.

"_What are you doing here. I thought I told you to be ready for when the hunters arrived."_ Anna scolded snatching Fko'itan by the wrist.

"_But mamma I was just playing. Don't you want me to be a prime hunter like you?" _He asked sweetly. Grace groaned as her mother's grip turned lax, her frown turning into a smile. 'Don't fall for it' Grace silently pleaded but knew that her brother had won when Anna giggled.

"_A hunter like me. Oh Fko'itan you are so sweet."_ Then she began to cuddle and kiss him, cooing over just how lovely he was. Grace rolled her eyes picking up the fallen _su'shiri t'acto sa _and returning it to its rightful place.

"_Papa will not be happy to know you are shirking your duties." _Grace quipped when she had grown weary of the giggling. Both Na'vi tried to hide their smiles but it couldn't be helped and they both laughed.

"_I do not see why you are laughing." _Boomed a deep voice. Grace smirked as her mother and brother instantly stopped with their laughter. Pushing aside the hanging vines her father walked into the alcove a firm frown on his face. His large amber eyes flashed as he noticed that Fko'itan was in the room.

"_Why are you not outside?"_ He asked. Fko'itan was reluctantly pushed towards their father by their mother.

"_I was practicing to become a great warrior like you." _Fko'itan said looking up at his father through his lashes. Though he looked very cute, with a look that was effective in felling in the most stubborn of talioangs, their father was harder than that.

"_To become a great warrior you must first learn how to serve the clan."_ Grace smiled at her father's soft words. The impressive headgear on his head and authoritative stature reinforced the fact that he was first and foremost their olo'eyktan. Fko'itan nodded stubbornly, picking up his small dagger. Their mother gave him an encouraging pat as he dashed out of the alcove.

"_Grace I have seen the kill you brought back. I cannot say I am pleased." _Ngay'swizav said. Grace watched as her mother placed a hand on Ngay'swizav's shoulder then shot her daughter a smile before leaving.

Grace settled herself on the floor and began playing with the tuft of hair on the end of her tail. Whenever she was nervous, she would begin to rummage through the hair as if looking for something of great value. She heard her father take a deep sigh and she knew that this was not her father she was speaking to but the olo'eyktan, chief of the Omatikaya.

"_What happened? I know you are an accomplished hunter." _He asked. Grace winced as she heard the disappointment in his voice. She wanted to tell him the truth, that Aneet had made too much noise and startled their quarry, but that was not the way of a true leader. She would not destroy Aneet's reputation in order to save her own.

"_I was not concentrating father. I made too much noise in the bushes."_ She said.

"_Because of your clumsiness the Omatikaya will go hungry." _Grace flinched as his voice rose but she would not break. If she wanted to be as great as Ngay'swizav then she had to learn to sacrifice herself for others.

"_Forgive me olo'eyktan." _Grace rose on her knees and hung her head. For a while, she heard nothing but a gentle rustling then felt a cool hand on her head. Looking up she saw that her father had removed his headdress and was kneeling before her.

"_To'itan told me what happened. You show great strength Grace. I am proud of you."_ Grace forced tears back as her father kissed her gently on the cheek.

"_Smile, I frown enough for the rest of this family." _Ngay'swizav said nudging Grace gently. Grace giggled as her father began to tickle her.

"_I knew it. In secret this is what you get up to."_ Grace smiled as her mother walked in carrying a plate of various fruit. Ngay'swizav stood up catching her by the waist quickly transferring the platter to Grace. Anna squealed as Ngay'swizav nudged her throat with his nose biting gently on her skin. Grace quickly left them to it. She didn't know how they could still be so active after twenty years.

"_Oel ngati kameie."_ Grace dropped the platter at the sudden voice. To'itan chuckled joining her in collecting the fallen food. Grace blushed at her foolishness. Clumsiness was not an endearing trait but whenever she was around him she didn't act herself. Their hands touched as they reached for the same yellow fruit. To'itan looked into her eyes and smiled softly. Grace couldn't do anything but smile back.

"_Sevin nìtxan lu nga nang__." _He said huskily inching further.

Grace couldn't control the speed in which her heart beat. To'itan drew closer to her and settled his lips on hers. Grace stopped breathing as gentle flutters rose in her belly. As soon as it had happened To'itan pulled away and gave a bashful grin before helping her to her feet. Grace took the platter from him and hung her head before scurrying away. Her cheeks felt hot and her breath came out in small pants. To'itan had kissed her. It was something she had fantasised about for years but she never thought it would happen. He was a great warrior and many of the females had their eye on him yet he had chosen her. Settling by the fire pit where the Na'vi sat waiting for their meal, Grace noticed that more game had been caught and felt disappointment weigh heavy in her stomach. Next time she led her hunting party she would not fail.

That night Grace took a walk away from Hometree. Before she was born, the Omatikaya had been near a tree called the tree of voices. There they had been able to contact Eywa and their ancestors. Now there was nothing left of it but fruit trees and bushes. Walking further into the forest, she heard gentle humming coming from a grove of trees. Treading carefully she walked to where an elderly Na'vi woman sat.

Her eyes were shut in meditation and she swayed to the song she sang. Slowly Grace sat besides her not wanting to disturb the Tsahik as she communed with Eywa. Shutting her eyes Grace attached her queue to strobe tree roots, joining the humming of the Tsahik. Her mind was instantly cleared of all the worries that had been plaguing her for the last few years. Her inability to strive for anything less than perfection, her status amongst the Na'vi and her role to play in the future.

Her brother was the future olo'eyktan and Grace wasn't resentful of that. She was to be the future Tsahik but Grace felt that her personality was too brash for that. She wanted to be more like the woman beside her. Yet she couldn't envision herself devoting her life to Eywa and the people on a spiritual level. Grace felt more comfortable with a bow and arrow in her hand than leading prayer. The Tsahik knew this and though she knew it pained her, her grandmother was content with the fact that her granddaughter didn't feel the calling of Eywa.

Grace felt a hand upon hers and opened her eyes slowly looking in the slightly rheumy gaze of her grandmother, Mo'at. The older woman smiled, wrinkles rising like archways bracketing her mouth.

"_Grace what are you doing here?"_ Mo'at asked. Grace rested her other hand on Mo'at's squeezing it gently.

"_I needed to make some time for myself."_ She said. Her grandmother didn't probe her any further and for that she was grateful. She did not want to have to explain her reservation to her when there was enough on the Tsahik's shoulders.

Lately Mo'at had suffered from visions. She claimed that the peace they had would soon be destroyed. No one took a vision from a Tsahik lightly. If Mo'at was having a vision it meant that Eywa was warning her of things to come. Grace, though not comfortable of the role of spiritual leader, believed wholeheartedly in Eywa. It did not matter that Mo'at had been having these visions for several years without a hint for them coming true. Each year they became more distressing and she could see the toll it was taking on her grandmother.

"_And you, grandmother. It is time for feasting yet you are here. I do not recall you eating at breakfast." _Grace said taking in Mo'at's lean figure.

"_Oh child, how can I eat when I know what is coming. The sky people have not forgotten us."_ Mo'at sighed before returning to her meditation.

Grace left her grandmother soon after giving the woman the distance she needed.

"_Tawtute." _The word sounded strange on Grace's lips. T

he only sky people she knew of were the ones living in Hell's Gate. The human compound had once been the base for an operation which had sought to rip Pandora of all its resources. Thanks to her parents most had returned to their home planet. The few that remained were from twenty years ago. She didn't think her Uncle Norman was capable of bringing harm to Pandora. He loved this world as much as the Na'vi. What she knew was that Earth had given up on this planet, having found an uninhabited planet that they had colonised or so said her Uncle. Grace paused deep in thought. Her Uncle would never lie to the Omatikaya nor would the other humans who felt more like an extended family than friends. Shaking her head Grace lifted her head to the sky in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"_Kerusey tanhi." _She whispered noticing the death of a bright star as it blazed through the sky. Closing her eyes Grace made a wish.

...

Jake Sully woke with a start as alarms blared through the cryo tank. Blinking rapidly he tried to block the out the noise. It was pointless. Some idiot had thought it a brilliant idea to install alarms within the tank and through his eyelids, he would see red lights flashing. Cursing he pushed against the lid with all his might. It took a lot of grunting but he finally managed to get it open. Perhaps if he still had his legs…there was no point on dwelling on could've, that wouldn't get him anywhere. The anti gravity tugged at his lethargic body and Jake felt bile rising in his throat. Concentrating on his breathing Jake used the contraptions around him to navigate the small spacecraft. It wasn't that hard getting around. Since he had no use for his legs they had drastically lost weight.

"Captain this is Corporal Jake Sully." Jake said into the intercom.

There was nothing but static. Again he pressed the intercom but there was no response. Beta-Star 1 housed over one and a half thousand personal yet all around him there was nothing but the blare of the alarm. Jake knew next to nothing about space technology. He had been a marine, the universe something you heard about on holo-vids. Yet here he was heading to Pandora. Looking at his useless legs Jake felt melancholy take a hold of his chest and remembered the events that took place before his voyage.

He along with his entire platoon had just come back from their tour in Venezuela. He and his men were having a celebratory drink in the local Den when a fight broke out. One of his sergeants had been making eyes at the girlfriend of a biker. The biker and his buddies planned to make an example of him. Jake flinched as he recalled the fight. Everyone had gotten involved and only one hadn't made it. Jake supposed he was lucky. He could have been murdered like Sergeant Peters but on some days he had wished he was dead.

"The Avatar programme is worth a billion dollars. We can't just dump it in a river somewhere. At least you can use your legs in that body." That had been little consolation but when he had seen his Avatar the prospect was enticing. In the end, he had chosen to board the shuttle bound for the alien world.

"Hello…Hello!" Jake jerked as a voice came through the intercom. Quickly Jake returned to the device.

"Hello. This is Corporal Jake Sully. Just what the hell is going on?" He asked. There was a long pause and he thought he heard a quite sob before the voice came back on.

"We were caught in a meteor storm. I'm…I'm not even qualified to be manning this thing." Came the quite voice. Jake cursed under his breath.

"Then where is your superior?" He asked fearing the answer.

"Dead. They are all dead. Most of the cryo chambers are still in order. I think the storm damaged the circuitry." He heard the sob again but didn't know what to say. Apart from his team, there had been a thousand souls onboard. How could some have died?

"Ok, what is your name kid?"

"Su…Suzy." The voice hiccupped. Jake bit his fist as he thought of what to do.

"Ok Suzy I want you tell me where you are. Stay put do you hear me. We'll figure this out." Jake hoped his voice came across as calming.

"Yes…Yes sir. I am in the cockpit. I can see you on the camera, the door is to your left."

"Okay I'm on my way." He said.

"By the way don't look up." She said.

The intercom went dead and Jake smirked at her words. What could possibly frighten him? Jake jerked his head to the ceiling and almost wished he had heeded the girls warning. Several of the Intel in charge of operating the shuttle floated in the air around him. Decaying flesh hung to their skeletons, lab coats stained over time.

"Next time listen." He told himself

Jake found the girl floating over the controls muttering to herself. She barely looked legal and Jake felt extremely sorry for her. He doubted if she even had a certificate in space travel. Clearing his throat as not to startle her, Jake pulled himself into the room. Suzy looked up, her eyes bloodshot and tears straining her cheeks.

"I'm Jake." He said offering her his hand.

For a while, she just looked at it. Jake sighed when she finally shook it, her eyes darting to his useless legs briefly before turning away. Slightly put out by her behaviour Jake looked through the glass into the endless void of space. The ship shuddered slightly before righting itself. Though Jake was no expert, he doubted a ship like this was meant to travel at the velocity in which they were moving. A blue gas giant loomed before them, yet it was the small moon that caught his attention. It looked so much like Earth and Jake felt a small bout of homesickness.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked her noting the slump of defeat in her shoulders.

"Three months." She whispered a lone tear trickling down her cheek. Jake gulped and wondered how one so young could mange such a feat.

"Why didn't you wake the…survivors?" He asked. Suzy shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing at the motion.

"There is a password and I don't know it." She said her fingers flying over the interface.

Jack cocked his head looking at the display. Without a thought he smashed his fist against the screen, grateful for the old fashioned equipment. Working against the gravity tired him out but luckily he kept his upper body in shape since he didn't have to compensate with his lower half. Shaking away the bitterness Jake sighed as the alarm stopped blaring and the cryo units began to hiss releasing the incubated men and women. Suzy looked at him as if he was crazed but she didn't say anything. Leading the way Jake went back into the room he had been in before and smiled as his squad yawned and stretched from their long sleep. His smile faltered as the other cryo chambers opened releasing corpses that had withered away into nothing. Jake counted all of his squadron manoeuvring in the anti- gravity to salute his superior, Lieutenant Corporal Stevenson.

"Corporal." Stevenson said returning his salute. "What is the situation here?" Jake led Stevenson to an area further away from the recovering infantry.

"It's bad Sir. Some of the guys didn't make it, damn meteor shower. There are roughly a thousand people left. Fifty of which are scientists.

"We had fourteen hundred men on board. Four hundred doesn't make such a big dent in our platoon." Stevenson said. Jake flinched at the callous way Stevenson spoke about the lost lives but didn't call him up on it. Jake only ordered a few guys, and he wasn't prepared to start a mutiny in deep space.

"Susan Marshal is the only one left who can control this thing and that's not all." Jake said. Just as he was about to break the news to Stevenson the loud blaring continued. The shuttle shuddered and jerked. Jake hissed as he was slammed into the hull, blood spurting from his nose.

"Brace yourself men!" Stevenson yelled. Everyone clamoured to find something to hold onto. Some weren't so lucky and Jake could only watch and stare as several people were thrown against the shuttles apparatus. Blood congealed in the pressure less air as more bodies joined the throng above his head. Shutting his eyes, he just hoped his death would be swift.

**Na'vi Translation**

_Grace te ska'a Ngay'swizav 'ite_- Daughter of Ngay'swizav

_Talioang_- Sturmbeest

_Kelutral- _Hometree

"_Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi irayo. Ngari hu Eywa salei Tírea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'Viyä hapxì."-_ "I See You, Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People."

_Tsahaylu__- _Neural bond

_Oel ngati kameie__- _I see you

_Sa'no__k- _Mother

_Olo'eyktan_- chief

_Tsahik_- spiritual leader

_Sevin nìtxan lu nga nang__ – _you are so pretty

_Tawtute_- Sky people

_Kerusey tanhi_- Dying star

* * *

**So how was it? I wont know unless you tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I do not own the characters save from my own creations, all rights go to the master 'James Cameron'. Please review guys :D**

_italics mean speech in na'vi.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jake Sully watched as the soldiers searched through the wreckage. Once upon a time he would have been leading them, leaping from the broken scraps as though he was superman. One stupid fight had ended all of that.

They had crashed landed in a dense forest that made movement in his chair near impossible but he guessed he should be grateful. At least he wasn't dead. A team of scientist had found the trailers containing the Avatars assigned to each person on the shuttle. Only a few psionic link units had been set up using solar energy panels. There was only enough power to set up twenty units. Sweat beaded on his skin, his hands burning as he pushed the wheels of his chair through rough ground.

Two large mobiles had been set up further away from the shuttle. Jake took off his exo-pack as soon as the airlock door beeped open. Jake wheeled himself past a group of harried Intel, excitement making his movements quicker as the amino tanks came into view. With something close to reverence Jake touched the cool glass that housed his Avatar. The large blue creature floated in the liquid, bio luminous spots glowing dimly in a pattern over the main appendages of its body. A large tail swept against the glass, its large ten foot form twitching with involuntary muscle spasms. It had mid-long hair and a long ponytail that reached its waist. Jake was definitely cutting that off once he was linked.

"Would you look at that?" Jake smiled at the gruff voice of Sergeant Sam Peters. The man was built like a bear but had a soft heart. They had been friends for several years and Jake could think of no one better at his back. The dark skinned man was sporting a bandage which had soaked up quite a lot of blood. Upon seeing Jake's questioning look Sam laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"Just a scratch." Jake shook his head as he joined his laughter.

"So these are the blues." Sergeant Peter Tang said looking at his own Avatar. "I swear mine has slanted eyes." The oriental soldier said squinting through the glass. Jake shifted in his seat also noticing the oriental facial feature of the Avatar.

"At least yours doesn't have blonde streaks, I think they fucked mine up." All three men turned as Sergeant Harry Showl tapped his tank.

The last member of their squadron was tall and lean with long locks of blonde hair and eyes so blue they looked almost white. Jake disguised his laugh into a cough as he noticed the thin streaks of blonde his friend was moaning about. It didn't matter to him if their Avatars where slightly defective. Soon he would be able to walk again.

"What's the situation?" Jake asked after they had finished investigating their Avatars. Peter leaned against the tank, his cool eyes looking straight into Jake's. It was a look that had felled many enemies but Jake knew Peter well enough not to be intimidated.

"Three percent of the exo-packs where ruined. It takes the piss that some of those who had survived were killed upon leaving the safety of the shuttle." Peter finally said. Jake cringed at the thought of suffocating on the world's toxic air.

"How many men do we have?" Jake asked putting the thought of suffocation to the back of his mind.

"We started with one thousand, we lost a hundred. Stevenson is ordering people to convert the shuttle into a makeshift bunker. He wants to send out a few scouts. Since we have Avatars…" Harry huffed exhausted by his own excitement. Jake and Sam shared a look that read 'this kid is whack, 'yep'. Jake reluctantly accepted Sam's help in reaching Stevenson. The lieutenant hadn't even wanted him on the mission.

"I have no use for a guy with no legs." He had said. It was only due to Jake and his team's success in Venezuela that he had managed to convince the man to let him on board.

They found Stevenson addressing the squadron of eight hundred. The men and women looked haggard and bruised but were no worse for wear. Jake cleared his throat once Stevenson had finished.

"Corporal." Stevenson said addressing Jake. Stevenson sent Sam a pointed look and the man left them to their business.

"You have been an asset to the team Sully. That is why I am putting the remaining resources in activating you Avatars." Jake already knew this but it didn't stop him from smiling widely. Stevenson raised an eyebrow at his expression but did not comment on it.

"The shuttle is shot to pieces, Marshal and a few men with tech degrees are trying to patch her up." Stevenson lowered his voice as a group of men walked pass. Jake nodded in greeting ignoring their surprised look when they saw his legs. Jake gripped the rests of his chair and forced himself to give all his attention Stevenson, when all he wanted to do was smash their faces in.

"It seems all the Avatars survived the crash as did the machinery. There is enough power to man five Avatars."

"Five?" Jake asked since there were only four of his men. Stevenson nodded then motioned to someone behind Jake. A tall brunette walked to Stevenson's side frowning. She was an attractive woman with elfin features and a pair of thin glasses perched on her nose. Before Jake's accident, he may have made a pass at her, now he only gave her the appreciative once over before turning back to Stevenson.

"This is Doctor Leila Rogers. She has a degree in Pandoran botany, Na'vi physiology and can speak fluent Na'vi.

"You must be some sort of genius to be so young and have that many degrees." Jake said offering her his hand.

"And how many do you have Corporal?" She asked coolly. Jake blushed and cleared his throat.

"A joint in art and English." He finally said. If Leila was surprised, she hid it well. Turning to Stevenson in a clear dismissal of Jake, she spoke.

"I honestly think it would be better with less army thugs, we must tread carefully." She said.

"That's exactly why I'm sending my best men. They are naturals in unfamiliar terrain." Stevenson said.

"What if they get trigger happy and open fire on the locals?" She asked giving Jake a once over, a sneer on her perfect bow shaped lips. Jake was uncomfortable being talked about as if he didn't exist. His parents had treated him the same way after the accident.

"That's why I'm sending you. Look." Stevenson said addressing them both. "All I need is for you is locate Hell's Gate, we don't know how long we've been fucking around in space for. For all we know we've won or we've lost." Jake marvelled at how well Stevenson marshalled his anger. It took a lot of restraint.

Leila huffed and walked away muttering something about useless men. Stevenson let out a deep breath scrubbing his hand down his face. Jake felt pity for the man. He was in charge of so many people and not all of them were going to agree with his ideas. There was no real leader amongst them and without the safety of Hell's Gate things could go tits up in seconds.

"Look Jake just relay your coordinates to me on a weekly basis. We still have some gear salvaged from the crash. Don't draw attention to yourself, we need to find out what's going on." Stevenson said. Jake assessed the man and knew he was hiding something. This mission seemed too tame. Why would a whole battalion be needed when there were hundreds of armed men already at Hell's Gate?

"Sir you are my superior and I understand that, but if there's something you're not telling me…" Jake trailed off allowing Stevenson to have the initiative and start giving him answers. Jake's eyes tracked Stevenson as he crouched in front of him.

"The RDA weren't planning on making this a peaceful mission. They wanted every single officer in Avatars. They plan to wipe out the Na'vi." Stevenson whispered. Jake took a few moments to absorb what Stevenson was saying. Their whole mission was based on the annihilation of a whole race. Jake shivered at the thought.

"And now? What if the RDA have packed up and forgotten Pandora. I'm guessing we are a few years late seeing as how the bodies have already decayed."

"We have a mission Jake. Whether or not the RDA is still in commission is not the point. We don't work for the RDA. We may not be able to conquer Pandora but we can conquer this territory." Jake wished he could back away from the mad gleam in Stevenson's eyes.

"I don't like it." Jake said nevertheless.

"I don't care. If you walk away from this you're defecting and that's a capital offence." Stevenson threatened. Jake rubbed his forehead. Stevenson was leaving him with only two options. Help wipe out the Na'vi or face death. It wasn't a tough choice really.

"When do we link up?"

...

Jake fell for the fifth time, not bothering to get annoyed as his comrades laughed. Doctor Rogers gave an impatient sigh as Sam and Peter helped him stand. It was easy for them they were used to walking but for someone who had lost his legs three years prior to the voyage it was hard remembering he had any. Panting in the dirt Jake watched his toes dig into the soul. It felt good to be able to do that again.

"Get up Jake, we haven't got all day." Harry reprimanded sitting high up in a tree. Jake cursed. Stevenson may be his superior but he was theirs. As he pushed himself up something thick and blue hit him in the face toppling him over.

"Sorry man, still getting used to this whole tail thing." Sam said offering Jake his hand. Jake shook his head, took a deep breath and stood up. Rogers gave a sporadic applause. Jake blushed, noticing the way the dots on his arms gave a slight shine.

"Doc what's up with these spots?" He asked noticing how she had a fine display on her bare back. He hid a smile as she flinched at the shortening of her title.

"Bioluminescent dots that all Na'vi, creatures, and most plant life have here on Pandora. You can see them better at night." She explained. Jake was surprised she hadn't made fun of his lack of knowledge. Then he realised that it was due to the fact that she was talking about something she was passionate about.

"I'm sure you guys don't want it to be in the dark before you find a safe spot to sleep in." One of the scientist said looking up at the sky. Jake noticed the shadows on the ground and grimaced. They probably only had six hours of sunlight left.

"Once you fall asleep, are knocked out or killed, you will return to the psionic chamber. Let's go before we give a thanator a filling meal." Rogers said setting of in the forest. Cursing at her brashness, Jake picked up the Na'vi sized ammunition gun, slinging it over his shoulder. Taking a holster, he strapped it to his waist and placed two revolvers inside.

"Hey guys quite fucking about and let's get going!" He yelled hurrying after Leila. Hearing the reassuring footsteps of his squad Jake hurried after the scientist.

...

Grace rode her ikran, Ma'ja, through the soft drizzle. The rain felt cool and refreshing after an unusually hot day and she found relief in the reprieve. Dodging her companion Grace banked to the left suddenly laughing as To'itan was forced to pull up sharply.

"_You are too slow!" _She yelled weaving through the spaced trees.

"_You are too fast!" _To'itan retorted. Grace shrieked as she felt his ikran's wing send a current of wet air. They were both heading towards Hell's Gate. Anna had sent Grace with plant cuttings to give to Norman. Grace had been surprised when To'itan had offered to accompany her though it had been on her lips to say yes she had refused his offer. When she had seen his shadow reflected in the water she had bitten back a smile.

"_A coincidence."_ He had said.

"_Grace!" _Grace jerked to the right as a flock of ikranay flew screeching pass. Grace felt her chest rising rapidly slowing down as To'itan rode to her level.

"_Be careful."_ He said soothingly. Grace smiled then urged Ma'ja forward giggling when To'itan cursed.

They reached Hell's Gate at twilight. The high perimeter fence no longer had electricity running through it but Grace didn't relish flying over it so they left their ikran to rest. A small monitor was attached to the gate and Grace pressed a large blue button. The small monitor flickered for a few moments before becoming clear.

"Uncle Norm its Grace and To'itan." The man on the screen smiled and pressed something on his end to make the gates open.

Grace and To'itan waited patiently as metal screeched against metal. Shifting the bag of cuttings Grace walked on to the compound. No matter how often she went to Hell's Gate the feeling of concrete beneath her feet felt strange and alien. She was used to grass, rock and bark. A human man hurried towards them a large grin on his face. Grace knelt before him, placing the bag at his feet. Compared to his size it was more like a sack but that didn't deter him from rifling through the goods.

"_Tell your mother, thank you." _Norman said. He was tall for a human his hair littered with grey. Grace had watched him age and it surprised her that her mother and Norman where the same age. Na'vi aged gracefully where as humans appeared to wrinkle like dried fruit over the years.

"_To'itan, how are you?"_ Norman asked.

"_All is well Norman." _To'itan replied politely. Grace caught her Uncle's eye and laughed as they shared a private joke. To'itan was always fine when it came to the Tawtute. Norman had once asked whether To'itan disliked the humans. Grace had replied that he feared too many words would boggle their minds. To this day on they had found To'itan's few responses hilarious.

"Grace, Grace!" To'itan and Grace braced themselves as a herd of children ran towards them. The Na'vi had to be careful when handling Tawtute children. Carefully Grace picked up two small toddlers weighing them in her arms.

"You have grown bigger, just how much do you eat and why haven't I been offered any." The two small girls giggled, pulling at her numerous braids in wonder.

"To'itan you promised us a ride on your banshee." One of the elder boys whined.

"It is nearing dark. Tomorrow." To'itan promised patting them gently when they continued to sulk. Slowly they made their way to the bunkhouse. It had been created for the Avatars but there had been no psionic links in the recent years. Hell's Gate was working at low capacity and using Avatars was now only reserved for emergencies. Grace noticed the sadness in Norman's eyes. His last time in his Avatar had been five years ago. Keeping the Avatars alive took up most of their resources and Norman had made the final sacrifice and stopped using it.

"You can play with Grace and To'itan in the morning." Norman said, ushering the children out of the building. The youngsters all said heartfelt goodbyes, the twins hugging Grace's leg tightly before scampering off.

"More and more families are thinking of leaving." Norman said into the silence. Grace patted the space beside her but he refused her invitation.

"I'm thinking of going with them." Grace stilled at his words. She couldn't imagine life without Norman. He had been a constant in her life. It was because of him that she knew so much about the Tawtute and their technology. Though the other Na'vi had no use for that information, Grace believed that all knowledge was useful.

"Is that really what you want Uncle?" She asked. Though there was no blood shared between them Grace had always seen him as part of her family.

"There is nothing left for me here. I can't go outside anymore in case I piss of a pack of _nantang_, all I do is wait for leaves and branches. That isn't what I'm about Grace, you know that." Grace nodded in agreement. No matter how many books you read it didn't matter if you couldn't experience it.

"When?" She asked softly trying her hardest not to cry.

"Soon, a few weeks, a month maybe." Norman turned to look at her. His eyes were swollen from the tears he held back. "Don't tell your mother. Next time you visit me I'll return to _Kelutral _with you." Norman said then left the bunkhouse.

In the dark Grace felt To'itan sit beside her. His luminous dots shone in the shadows like a beacon. He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. Grace hugged him back awkwardly. If he thought she would cry then he was wrong. Tears were saved for private moments.

"_I am fine To'itan. Let us go to sleep. Remember you promised the boys a ride on your ikran." _Grace reminded him. She left for another bunk, blocking out To'itan's wistful sigh.

...

Grace laughed as To'itan jerked on his ikran. A red haired boy had his arms wrapped tightly around To'itan's neck, shrieking each time To'itan took a dip or gentle tilt.

"_Mawe!" _To'itan yelled as both ikran and child cried out. The little boy stopped yelling and To'itan gave a visible sigh of relief. His reprieve didn't last long as the boy began crying.

"He is so good with children." Trudy said dryly beside her. She was a pilot of a tilt-rotor aircraft and one of the best fliers Grace had ever known.

"I think he is scared Troy will fall." Grace said in meagre defence.

"don't make excuses. He's crap with kids." Trudy said. Grace looked sharply at the woman waiting for her to make more critical comments but she kept silent. Grace sighed. She didn't understand why Trudy disliked To'itan. She said it was something about his eyes but Grace loved his eyes. They were so deep and bottomless she could feel herself falling into them whenever she looked at him.

"Don't mind me I'm just in a foul mood. Norm is pulling out." Trudy cursed.

"Do you want to stay here?" Grace asked.

"I love it here, but I'm not about to be left on my own." Trudy said rubbing furiously at her eyes. Grace guessed that that was the closest she was ever going to Trudy cry. Carefully laying her palm on Trudy's shoulder she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks kid." Trudy said before walking away briskly. Grace wanted to go after her but if there was one thing she knew about Trudy it was that she didn't put her emotions on display. That was why they got on so well, Grace thought.

Soon Grace and To'itan made their way back to Kelutral. They flew quickly and Grace didn't bother with any small talk. Too many problems were settling in her mind and she had a throbbing headache. When they arrived several of the hunters she rode with were waiting for them.

"_How tired are you?"_ Li'uy asked. Grace shook her head wondering why he was smiling so brightly.

"_Scouts have spotted a large herd of talioang pass Iknimaya. We could feed the clan for weeks!" _Aneet squealed. Grace grimaced at the young girl's enthusiasm but the thought of getting a second chance at proving herself was too much to deny. If she were able to lead the party and bring back food… Grace could barely hold back her anticipation but she didn't give in to Aneet's childish behaviour.

"_How much light do we have left?" _Grace asked. Li'uy placed a finger to lips his brow furrowing in deep concentration. Grace rolled her eyes and tracked the shadows with her eyes.

"_Enough."_ Grace and To'itan said in unison. Grace bit back a smile as To'itan flexed his eyebrows.

**Na'vi translation**

Kelutral- Hometree

Nantang- viperwolf

Mawe- be calm

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter, soon the pace will pick up so dont worry guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so you know the drill. None of the characters except the OC's are mine, They all belong to The James Cameron :D Anywho enjoy the latest chapter and please review, cant improve or feel loved unless I get some...reviews that is :P**

* * *

Chapter Three

Grace wriggled out of mother's embrace as Anna tried to kiss her. Anna pouted and followed her daughter when she backed away from her. She couldn't believe how quickly her daughter had grown. Sometimes she wished she could return to the days when Grace would follow her step, hugging at her leg shyly when anyone but her father wanted to interact with her. Anna sighed as Grace kissed her quickly on the cheek blushing as the hunters waiting for her laughed. Anna sent them a scolding glare.

"_Do not think your mothers are done with you."_ Anna said and true enough their mothers were fast approaching them.

"_Quickly." _Li'uy said running towards the spiralling staircase. Anna laughed as the youngsters made their way to the very top of Kelutral where their ikran roosted.

"_They grow up too quickly."_ Ka'ni sighed. Anna nodded in agreement watching until Grace was out of view. With an exaggerated sigh, Anna went in search of her other child.

The hunters mounted their ikran and in a synchronisation established through trust and familiarity, they dropped from Kelutral and took to the skies. Grace led the group. Every move she made was duplicated by the team to the point where they made spectrum coloured waves in the air. Grace grinned as Iknimaya came into view. Several mountains levitated thousands of feet in the air. Glittering oasis's filtered the sun light and thundering waterfalls ended into the open sky. This was Grace's favourite place, finding great solace in what she believed to be the beads of Eywa.

To her left Li'uy dipped to her side and signalled that they should keep going. They had never been further than Iknimaya and the prospect of discovering new land excited Grace. With an authoritative nod she led the formation under the mountains travelling further north.

"_Look I can see them." _Aneet called from her ikran standing on its back. Grace briefly wondered how Aneet could be so careless.

"_Three to a talioang." _Grace ordered.

She, Li'uy and To'itan broke away from the group finding a talioang that had strayed from the herd. Manoeuvring their mounts, they began to circle the beast. It gave a snort of distress and Grace checked to see if the other talioang were headed their way. Several other hunters circled the talioang further from the group. The bull signalled for his herd to follow but the isolated talioangs were left behind. Grace felt a small twinge of sympathy before aiming her arrow.

It went through the eye of the talioang. Pulling away sharply Grace heard the thud of arrows as Li'uy and To'itan fired. The beast fell instantly and Li'uy gave a small shout of victory. Ma'ja settled to the ground as Grace broke the tsahaylu. Grace inspected their kill and the kill of the others. They had felled three talioang and there was enough meat to serve Kelutral for weeks.

"_Victory." _Grace said pulling her brightly feathered arrow from the slashed eye socket of a young bull. Since the ikran could not be guided without tsahaylu, the hunters had to tie the talioang between three ikrans. The journey home would be long but it was well worth it.

Securing the last knot Grace mounted Ma'ja sensing the creature's unease due to the heavy burden.

"_It will be fine. You are too mighty to be injured by such an animal." _Grace murmured.

The other hunters spoke soothingly to their ikran all of which were apprehensive with their task. Clicking her tongue Ma'ja raised steadily into the air, her wings straining as the other ikran followed suit. Grace guided Ma'ja through the route they had taken and they steadily made progress back to Iknimaya. As Grace patted Ma'ja reassuringly on her neck, she saw a large shadow blanket them in darkness. Fear in her throat Grace looked up. Above them flew a Toruk. It was the most feared aerial creature and the most revered. The Toruk had bright yellow wings fringed with red. Black stripes marred it body and its blue crests on its jaw and head were unmistakable. Similar to an ikran the Toruk was almost four times the size

"_Toruk." _Grace said though there was no point.

Everyone had seen the Toruk and the Toruk had seen them. It dive bombed for the first group whom because of their load had no time to escape its razor sharp claws. Grace cried out as Aneet was forced down the animals throat. Turning away from the grizzly sight of bones being shattered Grace lifted her dagger and began cutting away at the bindings. The talioang plummeted before being snatched by another Toruk. Grace's eyes widened as a flock of Toruk congregated around them.

"_We have to separate!" _Li'uy yelled. To'itan nodded in agreement his eyes searching Grace's. He had fear in his eyes and Grace knew that they must have mirrored her own.

"_Eywa ngahu_." To'itan said.

Grace nodded hearing the rushing of an approaching Toruk. Grace turned Ma'ja into a downward spiral the Toruk close behind her. Water rushed towards her but Grace continued right until the very last minute. Sharing her thoughts with Ma'ja the ikran rose sharply. The Toruk's size worked against it. As the winged beast crashed into the lake, a wave of water hit Grace, almost dislodging her from her place on Ma'ja. Grace fought to catch her breath just as another Toruk hurtled towards her.

"_Ma'ja we must go west." _Though Ma'ja followed Grace's orders, the ikran was evidently not happy. They were travelling further and further away from Kelutral. Grace put Ma'ja through a series of aerial manoeuvres. Each time she thought they had lost a Toruk another appeared. Grace imagined that there was a Toruk nest nearby. It was just her luck. If only she had truly said goodbye to her mother that morning.

Angry as she turned to self pity Grace headed to a wall of trees. Looking back she saw the Toruk still after them. She could barely see Iknimaya. Grace felt Ma'ja tremble as the Toruk grew closer. Grace shut her eyes and breathed.

"_Ma'ja I am going to end tsahaylu. When that happens you must return home do you understand. Only you can show my parents where I am."_ The ikran protested but Grace's mind was set.

Grace climbed onto Ma'ja's back as green canopy rushed beneath her. Gently nudging the ikran with her foot Grace leapt. The claws of the Toruk grazed her flailing arm and blood soaked her limb. Grace reached out for purchase but the branches on the tree were twisted appendages that grew vertically. Grace had no choice but to be battered, as leaves and twigs rushed past her scouring her body. Finally, the canopy gave way to a mass network of fallen branches and dead trees. Grace braced herself as she collided into a fallen tree trunk. Time had softened it somewhat but slivers of wood still managed to embed themselves deeply into her back.

Grace took a few measured breaths, the pain rushing through her body like waves of lightening. Any sudden movement would be foolish on her part. Grace looked around her, noting how dark it was in the forest. The treetops above her were so thick that they blocked out the sunlight. The plants had started to give off a soft glow preparing for the darkness yet to come. Grace heard the aggravated cry of the Toruk and hoped that her friends were ok. Slowly Grace shifted from the trunk, hissing as parts of the bark tugged at her flesh.

When she was finally on her feet Grace inspected her arm and was relieved at how shallow it was. She had been lucky. Aneet and her team hadn't made it. Grace shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to overflow. If she hadn't been so selfish with her own ambition perhaps they would have noticed the Toruk's earlier. Guilt threatened to burst through her gut but Grace could not allow that to happen. She was far away from home. She had no ikran and the scent of her blood would be alerting all predators of her presence.

Grace set off at a brisk pace. Coming across the prints of a palulukan Grace backtracked and walked further into the forest. It was getting dark and she knew she wouldn't make any progress that day. She would rather rest for the night in a safe dry place than find her way home through alien territory. The path had many turns and at one point, it diverged. Grace could feel frustration welling. She was hungry and tired. The splinters in her back inched further into her skin with every step she took. At least her arm had stopped bleeding and she had managed to wash it in a small puddle.

"_Vrrtep!"_ Grace felt her blood run cold at the hostile shout. Keeping her body still she turned her head slightly. Four hunters stood further away from her, their arrows drawn.

The Na'vi were very territorial beings. Grace had never met another clan until now. They wore numerous links of claws around their necks and skirts made of leaves and dried grass. It was clear who the leader of the party was. He had a shard of bone thrust through the bridge of his nose and bright red paint was smeared on his cheeks.

"_I am not you enemy."_ Grace called out, her hands held above her head. An arrow thudded near her head. It was a warning shot, they could have easily killed her. Grace didn't relish this encounter. Her first introduction with another clan was hostile.

"_You should not be here. But you are injured. We will give you a head start."_ The man said his men laughing. Grace smiled as they gave her an advantage. She may not know these lands but she had learned how to utilise the environment. Grace ran and heard their footsteps behind her.

So much for a head start.

She looked over the edge of the higher causeway. Large leaves rose to brush against the fallen wood. Leaping she grabbed onto one, sliding down its waxy texture. Her toes brushed against a thick branch and she landed on it in a crouch. Crawling along its width she rolled over the side catching another branch. Another arrow thudded near her. Grace gulped. They were playing with her. She hunkered low, running until she met the very edge of the bough.

The ground was closer now, though a fall could injure her. Grace sprinted off the branch rolling into a ball as her body slammed into the ground. Blood filled her mouth as her teeth tore into her lip but she had no time to recover. The four males thudded in front of her and she was forced to keep moving. She could barely catch her breath as she weaved through the thick trees. In the corner of her eye she noticed a pack of nantang running alongside her. Grace bared her teeth and snarled.

Her legs ached as she moved through the unfamiliar terrain. Dry leaves and twigs littered the ground and occasionally bit into her feet. Ducking beneath a low bough Grace pressed herself to the trunk. Her eyes darted around, her ears swivelling. She could faintly hear the sound of rushing water. Her plan was to reach the river and hope that it took her far from this place. Pressing her palms against the rough bark, she pushed away from the tree and sprinted. The low whistle of an arrow caught her attention but she was too late to roll out of the way. It sailed straight through her thigh. Grace gave a cry as her leg gave way.

Excruciating pain speared through her and fear jumped in the pit of her stomach as she heard the Na'vi growing increasingly closer. Grace dragged herself towards a thicket of bushes the sound of the river drew near.

"_I can smell her blood." _One of the hunters sneered.

Grace didn't bother to wait for them to find the trail she had left. With calculated movements Grace stood up. Her teeth sank into the inside of her cheek as she tested her weight on her injured leg. Clamping down on her knuckles she began to run again. More arrows followed her but now she was right by the river. She dove into the murky water. A fierce undercurrent swept her against the jagged riverbed. Her legs kicked out in attempt to create drag but it was impossible. Breaking to the surface Grace wiped the water from her eyes. A foam wall crashed ahead, the hollers of the Na'vi reaching her ears.

There was a grim look of satisfaction in their eyes as if they knew what lay ahead. A loud thundering burst her eardrums and Grace's eyes widened with fear. Know she knew why the Na'vi hadn't bothered to continue pursuing her. The river led to a waterfall. Grace stifled a scream as she was thrown several feet into the air. She had no time to streamline. Her arms and legs flailed as she plummeted into the body of water.

...

Jake Sully watched in amazement as the trees and bushes shone with a natural light. He noticed the dots on his body glowing with the same energy. They had been wadding through thick marshes, which glowed blue and purple. Creatures called out into the night singing in a manic harmony that soothed him. This was definitely not Earth. There were no birds in the sky or lush greenery. Everything was steel and stone.

"Most of the wildlife here won't bother us but we are not on top of the food chain here." Leila whispered as they trudged out of the mud. Jake's hand tightened on the grip of the assault rifle walking stealthily through brushes.

"Wait a moment I want to take samples." Leila said raising her hand to halt the group. The men sighed with annoyance but Jake was grateful for the small break. Resting against his weapon, he took a few minutes to catch his breath. He had been out of action for so long that his mind had to adapt to the long journey. Leila crouched, inserting a thin probe into the roots of a nearby tree.

"We have been trekking for hours." Harry whined rubbing the calluses on the bottom of his feet.

"It hasn't been that long." Peter replied as he joined Harry on the ground and began to take of his boots. Jake's ear twitched as a sound caught his attention. Walking away from the group Jake held the butt of the rifle against his shoulder looking down the muzzle. Pausing he heard it again. Small nattering in the bushes. Jake lowered into a crouch moving amongst the thinning trees.

"What are you doing?" Jake jerked aiming the gun at Leila. His chest rose harshly as he slowly lowered the gun. Standing up he brushed the soil from pants.

"_Never_ sneak up on me." He told her in a lethal tone. Leila raised her palms in faux surrender.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." She muttered. The rest of the group found them and Jake suggested they eat something before continuing. They sat eating fruit Leila had claimed to be safe. Jake enjoyed the flesh of a pink oblong shaped fruit, his fingers dripping with juice.

"We need to make more progress before we fall asleep. I'm guessing we should take shifts, two at a time." Sam suggested using his army knife to carve his food.

"We should make a camp, four hours should be enough to power down." Harry said. Jake chuckled as Leila choked at the prospect of getting less than eight hours sleep.

"I need my sleep." Leila grumbled, though that was her only sign of protest.

Jake felt a grudging respect towards the woman. Not once had she complained about their brisk pace or their few and far between breaks. They were making progress. Jake had marked every tree they had passed with his dagger and not once had they come across a scarred tree.

"This is still all so weird." Peter said staring at his large, five fingered blue hands.

Jake touched his roughly plaited hair. Not a style he would have adopted as a human but it seemed to suit his Avatar. The small clearing they sat in was bright with light from the towering plants and Jake felt more protected in their glow than if they had created a fire. Jake tilted his head and stared at the two moons in the night sky. Stevenson hadn't given them enough time to get used to their positions on Pandora. It was still so surreal that Jake could walk again. He dreaded returning to his half-life where he was forced to watch his fellow man do all the things he used to do. Jake rubbed his brow attempting to banish the pessimistic thoughts. He could not allow them to hamper their mission.

They left soon after eating. Jake made sure to leave an 'x' on the trees they had been sitting amongst each one numbered so that if they happened across it they wouldn't get confused.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Sam asked.

Jake brought the team to a halt as Sam climbed a nearby tree. Jake knew Sam had the best ears in the business. Though he was bigger than they were all his senses were keen and on point. If Sam said he heard something then there was something out there. For a few minutes all they heard was an occasional grunt and curse. Sam may have the best senses but he was not a good climber.

"Jeez, he could have just told me to go up there." Peter said. Jake nodded in agreement. Peter's Avatar was a little shorter and leaner than the others were. As a human, he was an accomplished hiker and would have been up and down the tree within seconds.

Everyone took a step back as Sam let out a loud curse. The leaves shook as his large Na'vi form thudded to the ground. Harry and Jake sniggered as they helped the man up. Leila made a sound of annoyance packing her gear into her satchel.

"Damn ponytail got in my way." Sam cursed.

"I told you it's not a ponytail. It is a queue." Leila said picking then end of her own and revealing pale tendrils which curled responsively as it was exposed to the air.

"Well what does it do?" Sam asked flicking it over his shoulder. Jake wondered the same thing as he looked at the thick black braid.

"We are not sure but they are neurons, destroying it could be fatal." She said. Sam grumbled but didn't question her any further.

"I saw water we just keep going east." He said motioning to the compass. They walked towards the river Jake bringing up the rear.

"How are you holding up Doc?" Jake asked. Leila slowed her pace as Jake caught up with her.

"With being an Avatar or the whole 'we almost died' thing?" She asked drily. Jake could tell that Leila didn't like him but he felt that they could at least be amicable.

"Both." He said, surprised when Leila gave a small smile.

"I have been preparing for Pandora almost all my life. There is nowhere else I'd rather be. The situation with the shuttle was unfortunate but that doesn't mean I still don't have a job to do." She said. She had detached herself from the situation, which Jake found remarkable. Most women he knew would be in hysterics by now but not Leila. She had set herself a target and was blocking everything else out. Jake wished he could do the same but the mission Stevenson had set didn't feel right. He only hoped he was bright enough to outsmart the lieutenant.

The bioluminescence of the underwater foliage shone out like beacons. The trees thinned out revealing a small shoreline littered with driftwood and dried kelp. A large wall of water thundered down through a ravine. Harry ran a head ignoring Jake's warnings and plunged into the water. Jake shook his head hiding a smile as Peter and Sam joined Harry into the lake Leila and Jake stopped to admire the beauty of it.

"Can you feel it Jake, the beauty of it?" Leila asked releasing her bag onto the floor and sitting down. Jake slung the rifle across his back and took a deep breath. The smell reminded him of breakfast on Christmas morning.

"Shit!" Peter yelled. Jake jerked his rifle back into his hands aiming at the lake. To his horror, someone was thrown of the edge of the falls, plummeting into the water. Thrusting his gun into Leila's arms, he dashed into the water.

"We can't find him anywhere." Harry said before diving under the water.

Jake swam further towards the raging foam fighting against the suction. A blue face surfaced but showed no signs of consciousness. Jake dove under the waves and though the water was murky, he could identify the torso of a body. Wrapping his arms around it, he began to swim to the shore. It was long and tiring. The underwater current kept dragging him back but he refused to let go. Several hands pulled at his shoulders taking the body away from him. Staggering Jake landed on the sand coughing up water, his breath coming out rattled and cold.

"Here." Leila said quickly passing him his gun. Jake raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After a few quick breaths, he stood up shakily and joined the others.

"It is a Na'vi." Peter said crouching. Jake was relieved to see the slow and steady rise of the survivors chest. He sported dark bruises, lacerations to the arms and chest. A hole the size of a penny had been torn through his upper thigh.

"We need to cauterize that." Jake ordered. Harry nodded an affirmative. He set about collecting dry twigs and began fashioning a fire pit.

"Check his pulse." Jake said squatting in the sand his fingers flinching against the coolness of his skin.

"I'm not one of you lackeys." Leila snapped brushing thick black hair out of the man's face.

Jake bit his tongue as a very feminine, very beautiful face was revealed. Though he was attracted to petite blondes, he could see the appeal in Na'vi females. She had an oval face with high cheekbones. Thick sweeping dark stripes ran from her hairline and stopped just before they reached her eyes. Smaller stripes ran down her feline snout. Jake ran a thumb under her closed eyes hovering over the several bioluminescent dots.

"Its steady." Leila said. Jake nodded clearing his throat. The few beads that acted as a top lay strewn and broken revealing a pair of palm sized breasts. Jake stilled as Leila ran her hand down the woman's chest feeling for the strength of her heartbeat.

"Harry!" He yelled hating he way his voice broke. It didn't help that he was being turned on by an alien. Harry rushed towards him, the blade of his dagger bright with heat.

"Restrain her." Jake said, waiting until her hands and feet had been tied. He didn't want to fuck this up and maim the woman.

"Ok Leila I need you to force…" Jake trailed as Leila undid her belt and placed it between the woman's fanged teeth. Jake could feel sweat dripping into his eyes. He had only had to do this once in his life. The smell of burning flesh was not something easily forgotten. Taking a deep breath Jake applied the blade to the wound. Bright golden eyes snapped open as metal met skin. The woman began to thrash against him jerking the blade away from the wound and onto a part of unmarred skin.

"Guys hold her steady." Jake hissed straddling the woman's legs and pressing the blade against the wound once again. Leila bent over the woman and began to whisper something in a strange tongue. Jake gave a sigh of relief as he finished with the exit wound and got off her legs.

"Tell her we are doing the other side." He said. Leila followed his order and to his surprise the woman shifted onto her hands and knees. Jake ignored the globed rump mere inches from his face and concentrated on sealing the wound. The Na'vi didn't make a sound, the only indication of her pain where her toes arching in the sand.

"Peter, get me the bandages from my bag." Jake said.

Peter rushed towards the bag bringing back a large bundle of gauze. Carefully he wrapped the puckered skin his fingers brushing against her thigh intimately. Something hard hit him in the face, dazing him slightly. It had been a tail. Looking up he noticed the woman's glare and knew he had done something to annoy her. Jake sighed, sitting on his haunches. The Na'vi had taken the whole process remarkably well. He would never have thought it possible for someone to remain that composed during a cauterization. He didn't know much about the Na'vi culture but if this woman was anything to go by he'd hate to be on the wrong side of one.

Jake left Leila to comfort the injured Na'vi motioning to the others to join him. They walked far enough not be heard waiting for Jake to begin. ,

"So what do we do?" Jake finally asked needing his men's opinion to make a final decision.

"I say we leave her here. For all we know she could be the queen of a bunch of savages." Harry said sending the Na'vi woman a distasteful glare.

"I don't usually agree with goldilocks but this time around… what if they are searching for her?" Peter queried his eyes scouring the terrain as if all the shadows were his enemy. His men had valid points. Apart from being their commander, he was also responsible for their lives. Jake had enough resting on his shoulder to add another burden but something just didn't feel right.

"If they see her all battered like that, they might think it was us. You know, shoot first and ask questions later." Sam said.

"Guys, look at her." Jake said. He watched as she sniffed the food Leila offered her, reluctantly taking it.

"She's got a nice pair." Harry said salaciously his eyes fixed to her breast. Sam knocked him on the back of the head.

"It's her eyes. They are shifty." Peter said. Jake nodded as the woman stared deep into the forest her ears swivelling erratically picking up every sound. Even through the contusions on her face and body, she was very attractive. The longer she remained topless the more his men became distracted, missing vital clues they usually would have picked up in seconds.

"Yeah they're shifty because she's waiting for her rescuers." Harry exclaimed his eyes never leaving her breasts. Jake shook his head with annoyance. Harry was getting on his last nerve and he was very tempted to knock out the young man and leave his Avatar to rot.

"No. That's the kind of look you have when you are in rival territory." Sam said.

"No shit Sherlock. She was shot in the leg and she has a gash on her arm. If this was her home then why would she be shot at?" Jake growled. His men had the courtesy to look contrite. Jake scrubbed his eyes fatigue taking over him.

"Still not our problem." Harry scowled.

"I beg to differ." Leila said walking towards them. Jake shifted giving Leila room amongst them in the circle. Jake crossed his arms against his chest. Taking the wounded Na'vi would hamper their journey but leaving her could mean her death and he didn't want that type of blood on his hands.

"What do you mean. This woman is going to slow us down. We still don't know which side she's on." Peter said. Leila smirked, her eyes blazing with excitement.

"When I was studying for my degree in Pandoran Botany we did a module on the Na'vi. There isn't much on them apart from one clan who happen to live near the only human settlement on Pandora." She said giddily. Fishing through the pockets of her khaki shorts she pulled out a crumpled picture and passed it to Jake. It was a collection of beautifully coloured beads and trinkets. Jake handed the picture to the rest of group who gave it a once over.

"The female Na'vi is wearing similar jewellery. They are made from the seeds found around their home." Leila said.

"Okay so she's wearing hippy chic, I don't get it." Harry said turning the picture upside down as if trying to find the answer to a difficult puzzle.

"She is Omatikaya. There are the only tribe of Na'vi studied." She said impatiently, snatching the picture of Harry's hands.

"Because they are close to this human settlement." Jake said his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Honestly Corporal I at least thought you had some brain cells." Leila scolded but the shine of excitement was still in her eyes. Jake didn't like being called out like that. How was he supposed to know what human settlements were in Pandora as far as he was concerned there was only one.

"Hell's Gate." Jake said, as he realised the significance of the Na'vi's arrival. Leila gave him a depreciative smile then nodded animatedly.

"She is definitely Omatikaya, I read every book I know about them." She said.

"She's going to have to depend on us to get back. If we protect her she'll lead us right to Hell's Gate." Jake said.

"Not so sure about that." Sam said turning to where the Na'vi had been resting just moments ago.

**Na'vi translation**

_Tawtute_- Sky people

_Kerusey tanhi_- Dying star

_Eywa ngahu-_ Eywa be with you

_Iknimaya_- Hallelujah Mountains

_Vrrtep__**-**_Demon


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Grace scrambled through the underbrush keeping her form close to the ground. She hadn't heard any commotion and hoped by the time they realised she had escaped she would be far from them. She knew who and what they were. Her Uncle had been one and so had her mother before her transformation. They were _uniltìrantokx _"dreamwalkers". Though she had had faith in Mo'at's vision she had never thought that more dreamwalkers would come. She had expected a fleet of small, weak humans that they could easily fend off. Yet the dreamwalkers wore the clothes of the _Tawtute_ and carried weapons far greater than her bow and arrow.

Grace gave a pitiful sigh. She felt vulnerable without her dagger and bow but the dreamwalkers had taken them away from her. In that they were clever. She might be incapacitated but that didn't make her any less dangerous. The_ Tawtute_ were not to be trusted. Mo'at had said that they would bring death to the lands and she would not betray her people by becoming a cohort with the dreamwalkers.

Soon the thicket of bushes ended and Grace was faced with numerous trees. Taking hold of a low branch Grace pulled herself up from the ground, hissing as all her weight was put on her injured leg. The _Tawtute_ had tended her but that did not make them honourable. She wished she had stayed longer to hear their conversation but when the doctor had left her, she had taken her opportunity to flee. A rustle behind her caught her attention.

A _uniltìrantokx_ crept from the bushes, his eyes piercing hers. Grace took a step back, her eyes darting rapidly looking for escape. There was none.

"Please, we do not mean harm." The man said slowly as if talking to a child.

Grace growled. He wore the skin of a handsome Na'vi. His jaw was strong and square. He was not as tall as To'itan but he was muscular. _Vrrtep! _He was a devil parading himself to be Na'vi, but he was not one of The People. They planned to violate Eywa and murder her home. He was lying, he meant much harm to her and her people.

Jake watched the woman's eyes carefully. There was a shine of keen intelligence and Jake wondered if she could understand him. He also noticed the feral snarl on her lips which he found strangely erotic. Jake smiled as her stance became lax. She shifted to her other foot whimpering as the leg collapsed under her. Rushing towards her, Jake lifted her up his fingers pressing against her pulse. Her closed eyes snapped open with a calculative gleam and he felt something cool and cold press against his throat. Gulping Jake backed up as she pressed the dagger more forcefully against him.

"Ok, ok." He whispered raising his palms in the air taking several steps away from her. He gave her nod, acknowledging her skill. She was quick and clever, playing on her injuries to lower his guard, using their closeness to steal his dagger.

"Look I know you are capable of looking after yourself but right now you need us. Those wounds will only get worse if you keep running off." He said calmly. She cocked her head as if contemplating his words her grip on the hilt still strong as she held it defensively.

"You need to get home. We need to get to…to a human settlement." He explained. Rubbing his head, wishing he had taken the crash course on Na'vi when he had had the chance. "Leila tells me you are Omatikaya?" He asked settling into a crouch, his hands resting on his thighs so that she could see them clearly. The Na'vi tracked him with her eyes, also crouching. Leila hadn't had time to dress the woman and her breasts were still visible. Though distracting, Jake schooled himself to concentrate on looking her in the eye. He couldn't lose that contact or else they were screwed.

"The beads, she said they come from a tree native to your home. Your home is near the place we're looking for. Norman Spellman works there have you heard of him?" Jake asked hoping that she had understood him. He and Norman Spellman had attended the same university and were both members of the chess team. Jake blushed at that. If anyone knew about his secret passion he would have been done for. It was Spellman who had been able to get him access to Pandora. If Spellman was still here he would know how to deal with the Stevenson situation.

"Spellman." The Na'vi said, her posture relaxing for the first time. Jake gave a silent prayer as curiosity won out over hostility.

"Yes Norman and I go way back," he said "He's tall and gangly. Always writing things down and touching everything." Jake laughed. The corner of her lips twitched as though she were fighting a smile.

"You understand me?" He asked eager to know he wasn't wasting his time. The Na'vi's eyes lowered and she shrugged her shoulders before standing up. Limping towards him, she threw the dagger at his feet.

"Grace." She said pointing to herself.

"Jake." He said cautiously standing as not to intimidate her.

"_I will take you to _Norman_, but if you betray me I will cut your heart out."_ Jake didn't know what she said, but he didn't need to know Na'vi that she was threatening him. He only hoped that he wasn't getting himself and his team into a whole heap of trouble.

...

Grace sat in the clearing where the _uniltìrantokx _had chosen to make camp. They reminded her very much of her own hunting party. The men spoke with an ease gained over years of friendship. On first glance, the dreamwalkers looked much like the Na'vi but on closer inspection, their eyes were smaller and they had five fingers and toes. Grace looked at her own four toed feet. She was a lot like them, her eyes were large but not as large as the Na'vi and she had five fingers.

They instantly gave away her hybrid heritage but the dreamwalkers hadn't noticed this and for that she was grateful. If they knew that she had dreamwalker blood then they would know she understood English. She could not let them know that, not yet. She didn't completely trust them yet. Perhaps when they got to Hell's Gate Norman would testify that he knew them. Looking up into the dark sky, Grace tried to calculate their position. She was certain that by wadding the river they would be closer to Iknimaya. Her plan was to take them to the _Tawtute_ compound and stay clear of _Kelutral_.

"_I picked these for you."_ The scientist that was part of the team said joining Grace. Grace smiled thankfully, accepting the offering of fruit. She did not mind speaking Na'vi with the woman. Grace understood her. Leila was interested in understanding Eywa and because of that Grace spoke.

"_Thank you."_ She said biting into the sweet fruit. She noticed the woman watching her intensely and smiled nervously.

"_I hope the clothing is satisfactory. The men are not used to casual nudity." _Leila explained. Grace touched the rough material covering her torso. It was a grey and wrinkled but kept her warm against the night's breeze. Very rarely did she expose herself but her nakedness had been far from her thoughts. Yet Leila was correct, she had caught many heated glances from the one named Harry, a lanky dreamwalker with strange colouring in his hair. It made her uncomfortable and she was certain that if he so much as touched her she would geld him.

"_How did you get here, I am sure we are far from the Omatikaya." _Leila said.

"_My party and I were separated. We are not too far from this place you wish to visit."_ Grace said knowing that Leila wanted a more detailed explanation but refusing to give one.

They did not need to know about the Toruk attack. Grace knew to bypass them and would figure a different path when the time came. Until then the dreamwalkers would know what she wanted them to know. Eventually Leila departed and Grace was grateful for the reprieve. Her body ached and fatigue swamped her body. Before she fell as sleep she felt something smooth and cold thrust into her hand. Looking up she saw Jake smiling over her body before leaving to lie on a pallet made from leaves. Grace clutched her dagger close to her chest and felt safe in her slumber.

...

Jake opened his eye groggily as the psionic link chamber was opened. Two scientists yawned, pulling him out of the unit. Harry and Sam had been left behind to keep watch as they slept. Leila walked sluggishly past him, harassing a scientist for a cup of coffee. Jake brushed away at the hands attempting to put him in his chair.

"I've got this." He growled, his muscles straining, as he was forced to carry all his body weight on his forearms. He grabbed the steel handle of the wheelchair and after a few strenuous moments he sat into the worn leather.

"Vitals are steady, are the Avatars in a safe place?" One the scientist said using his fingers to slide over the holographic screen. Jake didn't bother to listen to the scientific jargon. Before he caught a nap he needed to report to Stevenson. Jake grabbed an exo-pack and headed out of the mobile.

The shuttle was glowing with light like an artificial beacon. His eyes took some time adjusting to the surreal lighting after being exposed to the natural glow of Pandora. The ramp had stayed lowered and though it was steep it was much easier to manoeuvre than on the uneven ground. The air chamber hissed as it converted the lethal Pandoran air into breathable oxygen. As soon as the doors swung open Jake yanked of the exo-pack. The strap itched and irritated him.

"Sully." A soldier said saluting him. Jake returned the gesture and followed him as he was led through several quarters. Stevenson was found at the helm of the shuttle. Suzy was playing with a few of the settings and Jake greeted her. Her eyes lit up at the appearance of a familiar face before leaving Jake and Stevenson to talk.

"Have you made progress?" Stevenson asked turning away from the large screen windows. Jake smiled at the man's abruptness. Stevenson wasn't one for pedantic chatting and Jake found that refreshing.

"Yes. We've found a landmark, a large waterfall leading to a lake. We're planning on crossing it as soon as everyone has caught some shuteye." Jake said.

"Good. Depending how you look at it the RDA had the bulk of all the weaponry and hangers reinforced. It seems human lives were expendable. Everything we need for a full-scale attack has been salvaged. Marshall assures me that all the Avatars can be driven." Stevenson said. Jake marvelled at how calmly Stevenson was taking this. Jake was furious to know that weapons of mass destruction were more important than the precious cargo of the people onboard. He still didn't like the idea of murdering the indigenous but he liked his life.

"You plan on attacking now?" Jake asked, fearful of Stevenson's answer.

"No. We need to make contact with Hell's Gate. Whether or not they are still in operation we have a mission. But I would prefer to make contact first." Stevenson said turning from him in dismissal. Jake clenched the rubber wheels in anger but didn't say anything. He was still only a corporal. Stevenson was giving them time to make it to Hell's Gate and for that he was thankful.

Wheeling out of the control room Jake made his way to the bunkers. The cryo units had been made into makeshift beds and Jake settled into one. His eyes rested on the many empty units and he felt a strong urge to cry. He hadn't felt this way since the day he had lost the use of his legs. The feeling of everything being out of his control was not one he handled well.

"Jake." Leila called walking towards him. Jake sighed heavily as more time was wasted. He needed to be in and out as quickly as possible and so did Leila. Jake arched an eyebrow as she sat in his chair but didn't say anything. It was quite amusing seeing her move the wheels with her hands back and forth.

"Did you tell Stevenson about the native?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"No." Jake said settling back into the jelly like substance of the cryo unit.

"Good." Leila finally said.  
"Good?" Jake asked his voice laced with sleep. When Leila didn't reply he opened his eyes and found her gone. Rolling his eyes at the doctor's strange behaviour he closed his eyes and slept.

...

"_Where is she?"_ Ngay'swizav demanded pacing the dais. The weeping of his people raked his skin like an angry ikran and Ngay'swizav felt useless as his mate stood by his side. Though she remained stoic it was only a facade, a mask to give their people strength. Inside he knew that she was howling.

Ngay'swizav squeezed her hand as sign of comfort. Anna's eyes barely flickered though her lips briefly tilted upwards. It had been the third day without any news of the hunters when To'itan and a few others had arrived. The party had been small, fewer than he remembered seeing flying out. Then there had been the blood and Ngay'swizav had known something was drastically wrong.

"_Last shadow, many of them." _To'itan had said before passing out.

His parents had rushed to claim their son, as had others. Even now he could hear Beyral's screams as she was told Aneet had not made it. A week had passed since then and still no sign of Grace. His mother continued to reassure him that she was alive but Ngay'swizav was beginning to lose faith. Ngay'swizav had sent out search parties. His riders had returned with dead and mortally wounded Na'vi but no Grace.

"_We are sorry olo'eyktan. We have searched everywhere."_ A hunter told him sadly. Ngay'swizav felt Anna's grip tighten, her nails biting into his hand.

"Anna?"

"_She is still out there. A mother knows."_ Anna whispered.

Ngay'swizav nodded. _Tsahaylu_ was a strong intimate bond that could be felt even without their queues being attached. If Anna said Grace was still alive then he believed her. Dismissing the hunter Ngay'swizav led Anna to their secret spot in the glen and carried her into the pool of water. He smiled as Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob. For the others there was always a smile on her face, it was only when she was with him did she show her true emotions. Ngay'swizav rubbed his face in her hair revelling in her scent. Her ears tickled his chin as they twitched at the sound of his breathing.

"_She will return to us Ngay'swizav, I know it." _She wept holding him tighter.

...

Grace laughed as Sam fought with a thick dangling vine, the large man cursed as it twisted around his arm. Grace, feeling sorry for him, rushed to his side and extracted the sap lined limb.

"_Skxawng." _She muttered.

"What did she say?" Sam demanded turning to a giggling Leila.

"Moron." Leila explained. Grace fed her fingers into her mouth, licking away at the mess left by the vine. Sam turned to reprimand her but when he saw her actions he stopped. Grace looked away nervously as all the men stared at her motions.

"She can call me whatever she wants." Sam murmured. Grace blushed not realising her actions had been provocative.

"_These men are not mated?" _Grace asked Leila as they continued their journey. The woman laughed swatting at the flies accumulating around her head.

"_Even if they are, you are beautiful. After so long without sex…" _Leila's words trailed off into silence as the men turned to look back at her with hostile glares.

Grace laughed. Though they spoke different languages it appeared that Leila's tone made the content of their conversation obvious. Grace's health had improved over the days that followed. She could almost move at her normal pace. Thoughts of leaving the team had crossed her mind. When they slept there were only two people left to keep watch and she could easily slip into the night. It was only because Jake had said he was friends with Norman did she continue to travel with them. They had more or less accepted her into their group and Grace felt reluctantly humbled. Apart from the occasional salacious look from Harry she felt more at ease with them than she had with her Na'vi hunting party.

"I swear if we have to eat fruit again I'm going to become one." Jake grumbled, his ear twitching as a fly landed on it. Grace rolled her eyes and motioned to her bow and quiver of arrows on his back. Though they had formed an acquaintance, she could see the reluctance in Jake's eyes. He was did not trust her as she didn't wholly trust him.

"Should I give them to her?" He asked Leila. Grace grinned and placed her fingers on Leila's lips to stop her from answering.

"_Moe taron." _She said indicating him with her hand and then herself. Jake raised an eyebrow obviously mistaking her actions as something else.

"Does she want to take me to bed?" He asked with a hopeful hitch to his voice. Grace bit her lip seductively and walked towards him. She placed both hands on his chest and lent against him. It was a dangerous game she played, Jake was handsome and the feel of his beating heart beneath her palms was intoxicating.

"_Taron." _She whispered in his ear. She felt a feral growl in grow in his chest and quickly backed away. His eyes darkened with lust.

"She wants to go hunting with you. It is a great honour to be invited to a hunt." Leila explained. Both women shared a conspiratorial grin as Jake cursed.

"Sully thought he was getting some native tail." Sam laughed. Grace winked at Sam instantly silencing him.

"Leila is she being a tease on purpose?" Harry asked his eyes blatantly undressing her with his eyes. Grace snarled and reached for her dagger.

"_I do not like his eyes."_ She said to Leila. Leila nodded coming between Grace and Harry.

"Remember we need her to take us to Hell's gate. Don't pursue, just watch." Leila said. Grace nodded in agreement. The woman was wise to warn the men, they needed to understand that she was not be trifled with.

"Okay guys, we'll be back." Jake said following Grace out of the grove.

He had been more than surprised when she had touched him. Up close she was even more radiant. The dots on her face branched out like a spattering of freckles that Jake found endearing as well as sexy. Her hips swung with the grace of a woman confident in her body. Her tail reached out amongst the flora as though it were an extra hand. He felt the urge to hold on to it but he had seen her skill with a dagger and he would hate to be on the wrong end of it. For now he would keep his hands to himself no matter how hard it was becoming to control himself.

**Na'vi translation**

_Iknimaya_- Hallelujah Mountains

_Vrrtep__**-**_Demon

_Skxawng-_ Moron

_uniltìrantokx _–dreamwalkers

_Moe taron_- we hunt

_Kelutral-_Hometree

_Tsahaylu__- _Neural bond

_Tawtute-_ Sky people

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter, I'm currently looking for a beta, someone who will put as much input as well as editing into this story. As always please review, a new chapter will be up by then end of the week xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay hunnibuns, you know the drill, I dont own anything but my own charaters, kudos goes to James Cameron. Hope you enjoy and thanks to those you have stuck by this story and thanks to the newcomers enjoying the story...anywho onwards my merry men, tally-ho!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jake stiffened as he felt a hand on his thigh. Grace placed her finger to her lips and pointed to a large cloven print upon the damp soil. Jake knelt beside her and touched the imprint. Grace moved with the stealth of a jungle cat kneeling close to the ground. She tapped his boots then shook her head.

"Take them off?" He motioned to which she nodded. Jake grumbled untying the laces and yanking them off. Grace picked them up and flung them into the far reaches of the forest.

"Hey." He growled to which Grace scowled.

"_Fnu!"_ She hissed.

She pushed the bushes aside revealing a strange deer like beast. A hexapede, Jake recalled. Leila had made it a mission to get him to read up on the life forms on Pandora. Though he preferred to sleep he found that it was better to know the unknown than to stay oblivious. The creature looked directly at them, pulling its lips back and bleated. Large fan like displays erupted from its head in anger. Grace took the bow and an arrow. With the skill of a master archer she released the arrow. It found its mark killing the creature instantly. Jake moved with her watching as she pulled the arrow out of its heart.

"_Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi irayo. Ngari hu Eywa salei tírea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'Viyä hapxì_." She whispered. Her sadness was tangible and Jake found his hand on the back of her neck in an attempt to console her. He felt her stiffen beneath his touch and began to withdraw when she grasped his hand. Watching him, she placed it upon the creatures head_._

"_Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi irayo. Ngari hu Eywa salei tírea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'Viyä hapxì." _She repeated. Jake cocked his head following her words carefully. Next time he would attempt to say the same words. Grace got up and began heaving the carcass. Jake might be in a Na'vi body but that didn't make him any less of a gentleman. With a groan, he flung the beast over his shoulder, smiling when Grace's eyes widened as he walked past her.

"_Skxawng." _He heard her mutter good-naturedly. Jake turned back and stuck out his tongue. Grace did the same, then looked laughably surprised by her own actions. Jake laughed as she blushed, her cheeks turning a darker hue.

A loud growl erupted in the soft ambience of the forest. Jake turned to where the sound came from. In the shadows a pair of eyes glowed red.

"_Palulukan."_ Jake heard the tremor in her voice.

"What do we do?" he asked following her example and backing away slowly. Feeling something wet on his chest he realised that the hexapede was bleeding all over him.

"Drop it and run." Jake didn't have time to marvel at the exotically accented English. He threw the hexapede into the shadows just as the panther like creature leapt from its hiding place. Jake tore at his shirt, getting rid of the scent of blood by flinging it behind him and running after Grace.

She took a weaving path constantly making sharp turns in various directions. He could hear the palulukan behind them. It must have realised that the hexapede was a meagre offering compared to two full grown Na'vi. Sharp bramble and rocks scored the bottom of his feet shooting pain up his legs. Sweat fell in his eyes blinding him momentarily. Cursing as his foot caught in a raised root Jake was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Grace!" He shouted but she was too far away to hear. Jake scrambled in the dirt as the palulukan bore down on him its teeth bared, saliva dripping from its fangs. Jake reached for his revolver and began shooting rounds into its face. The beast roared as the bullets punctured its flesh.

"Shit." Jake cursed rolling quickly as a giant paw slammed through the air. The ground shook as Jake got to his feet. He continued running in the direction he had last seen Grace hoping to find a tree big enough to hide in. One loomed in front of him but the palulukan was gaining ground and he doubted he'd make it. Then something sharp brushed his shoulder looking up he saw Grace as she nocked another arrow. Grabbing the branches he pulled himself up beside her.

"The eyes Jhake." Grace said releasing a torrent of arrows. Jake nodded in understanding and began firing his remaining bullets into the palulukan eyes.

The tree shook as the dead creature slammed into the trunk. Jake fired a few more rounds just to be on the safe side before taking a deep shuddering breath. Grace panted beside him her eyes wide with fear but her grip upon her weapons firm as if ready for another bout of hungry predators. Jake finally turned to Grace, anger raging in his veins.

"You not only understand English but you speak it too." He seethed growing angrier as Grace shrugged nonchalantly. He grabbed her arm and shook her. That was a mistake. Grace spun her bow whacking him in his ribs. Jake shouted as he fell from the tree, Grace landing on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Do not touch me. I am not property of _Tawtute_ for you to touch. I speak only when I want to." She hissed baring dangerously sharp canines. Jake bucked beneath her in an attempt to unseat her. Another mistake as his groin encountered hers. He stilled himself instantly as he started to harden beneath her. Not much separated them but thin material.

"Easy." He said in a placating manner raising his hand in surrender hoping that Grace didn't recognise his straining erection. No luck there. Grace wiggled on his lap her eyes widening when she felt him pressing against her thigh.

"What is that?" She asked sidling down his thighs replacing her heat with her hand. Jake almost jumped at the contact. He didn't mind being her first sexual experience but he did mind being close up and personal while lying next to a dead cat creature.

"Nothing." He mumbled pushing her hand away. He raised an eyebrow as he caught a soft snort. Jake pushed himself off the ground rubbing his crotch. Grace whispered a few words in Na'vi pulling the arrows out of the body of the palulukan. Jake expected her to be wary of him after that encounter but she continued to walk by his side as if nothing had happened.

"I apologise." He finally said as they located their catch. Grace laid a palm on his bicep.

"A good warrior does not deny the obvious Jhake. You are attracted to me and I won't deny my own attraction. However, you are demon, dreamwalker. I am Omatikaya."

Jake felt like her fingertips were scorching his skin with a desirable heat. They way she spoke his name made him want to swallow every word in her vocabulary, so that his name was the only word she knew. Jake squirmed at his own thoughts, since when had he been a poet? He wasn't the type to fall head over heels because of hot ass. He was a marine and that meant having self-control over his baser instincts.

"You are attracted to me?" He coaxed, resting his hand over hers. To his surprise she did not remove it or attempt to attack him. His heart thumped as she looked at him through thick lashes.

"Yes Jhake, but I have someone waiting for me at home. Na'vi are not loose like Tawtute. When we mate, we mate for life."

She whispered flicking her tail against his thigh. Moving from him, she began dragging the hexapede. Jake scowled removing her hands and picking it up. She had someone. Of course she did. A woman like her probably had dozens of men vying for her attention. What he didn't understand was how she could touch him like that and expect him not to pursue anything. Apart from that, she could speak English. All those days of speaking about her like she hadn't been present and she had understood every word. He needed to reassess the whole situation.

...

Grace left the men to clean the yerik walking towards a small creek they used to fill their canteens. How could you tell him so much? She berated as her face cast a reflection in the water. Ever since she had invited him to hunt, her body had burned with sexual heat and after the encounter with the palulukan it had intensified. She may be a virgin but she knew about the male anatomy. To'itan had shown interest in her but not the blatant interest that Jake displayed. The thought of To'itan sent a desirable flutter in the pit of her stomach but the thought of Jake made her whole body throb.

"_Ftang!"_ She snarled hitting her reflection in anger.

She was an Omatikaya warrior, she had felled mighty talioangs and many yerik. She had survived the dream hunt and was the daughter of the olo'eyktan, yet here she sat in emotional turmoil. She could hear Iknimaya calling to her. Eywa was shining the path home but strangely it didn't relieve her. In a few days they would reach the mountains and only Toruk stood between them and Hell's Gate.

"_Mo'at I need you guidance." _She wept, calling for her grandmother.

"_Grace are you feeling well." _Grace quickly dashed at the tears on her cheek and turned to Leila. The young woman had fashioned a necklace made from the seeds of the fruit they had eaten, her hair neatly plaited into a bun. Grace was positive she could call her friend but she would not tell her of her dilemma.

"_I am fine. Just tired." _Grace explained. Glad that Jake had not yet revealed her ability to speak their language. Leila passed her a large leaf filled with smoking meat. Grace had been so long without that her stomach growled in anticipation. Both women smiled sharing the meal between them.

"_You should not grow too close to the men. They are warrior's first, men second." _Leila said gravely. Grace was surprised that Leila would give her such a warning but was grateful for it. Her words reminded her that she had to be careful around the dreamwalkers.

Several days later, they made it out of the forest. Grace and Peter climbed into the last of the trees and scouted the flat pastures. The shorter Na'vi had keen eyes and instantly spotted Iknimaya. His eyes widened in wonder as he gazed upon the impossible and Grace felt a flush of pride from his amazed expression.

"I thought they were just a myth." He said.

Grace felt joy upon seeing the familiar mountains it meant she was almost home. The only problem was the Toruk. Grace slid down the tree scowling as Jake offered his hand. Grace swatted it away jumping down the rest of the way. She would not feed the feelings between them. She was almost home and soon she would never see him again. Though the thought of it left a bitter taste in her mouth Grace had to do what was right.

"What did you see?" Jake asked. Peter stood silent for a while recovering from the miraculous sight of the Halleluiah Mountains. After a few deep breathes he spoke.

"The mountains, big floating mountains."

"I think Peter is high." Harry said scratching at an inflamed insect bite on his neck. Grace almost felt sorry for him but his staring had intensified over their journey and it made her skin crawl.

"The halleluiah mountains are no hallucination." Leila said walking further out into the open. Grace followed her hesitantly, searching the skies for any signs of Toruk. Pushing Leila back towards the group Grace called out to Ma'ja.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Sam, covering his ears in an attempt to block out the high pitched screeching. Jake watched cautiously as Grace continued to walk out into the plains her strange call rising in pitch and urgency. Suddenly a large flying reptilian burst into the sky. He heard the safety being taken of an assault rifle.

"Wait." He whispered as the creature flew closer. It was dark green with golden stripes. Two pairs of large leather-like wings. A bright red dorsal fin hung from its jaw and razor sharp teeth glinted in the light of the sun.

"_Ma'ja." _Grace ran out to the creature. It made a piercing screech and dive-bombed towards Grace. Jake cursed as Harry's assault rifle went off, his bullets ripping into the creature chest. The next sound he heard sent a chill down his spine. Grace let out a pitiful wail as the bird-like creature plummeted to the ground landing with a sickening thud.

"You idiot!" Sam shouted ripping the gun out of Harry's hands. Jake ran to where Grace was stroking the creature long neck, which lay at a crooked angle.

"_Ma'ja?" _she sobbed. Blood drenched the ground and he felt the sticky substance coat his toes.

"Grace?" he whispered reaching for her.

"_Vrrtep!" _She shrieked. "Who did this Jhake?" Jake gulped. Her eyes leapt with anger and grief leaving him scared of what she might do.

"What is this?" he said instead. Grace pulled away from him and continued to weep over the dead animal. Jake heard footsteps. Looking up he saw an ashamed Harry who crouched down beside Grace. The man was often hot headed and childish but Jake had never seen him so serious.

"I am sorry Grace, I thought it was going to attack you." He said. Grace's shoulders stopped shaking her tear stricken face contorted with rage.

"_Terkup!" _She yelled springing onto Harry. Her hands wrapped around his throat as she began to bash his head against the ground. Jake wrapped his arms around her shoulders and dragged her off Harry. Harry cursed as blood ran down his face.

"Crazy bitch, it's just some dumb lizard." Jake growled at Harry's harsh words, tightening his hold on Grace as she went for him again. She didn't stop struggling until her throat rasped with evident pain.

"Not dumb lizard. She is Ma'ja. My friend. My ikran. But _uniltìrantokx, vrrtep_!" Jake turned Grace into his chest as her rage turned to sorrow. He rubbed her back as she wept, her pain becoming his pain. Jake sent Harry a scathing look. Harry had the good sense not to say anything though Jake knew the man was tempted to make matters worse.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Jake hadn't noticed the others arrive. Grace pulled away from him and he felt her absence keenly. Distracting himself from thoughts of her he shielded his eyes against the sun and watched as something flew towards them. This time it was larger and black and definitely not a flying lizard.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leila asked glee written all over her face. Jake nodded and began to walk towards it.

The Samson landed just as Jake reached it and was surprised to see a Na'vi sitting in the back. He raised his hands in a show of surrender his eyes locking with the pilots. The door opened and the woman jumped out. She appeared to be in her early forties her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she wore several beads around her neck.

"Who are you?" she asked aiming her gun at his head. Jake laughed nervously.

"Jake Sully." He said, wondering why an RDA officer was pointing a gun at him. After all, they were all on the same team.

"_Uniltìrantokx." _The Na'vi in the back hissed, his bow and arrow also aimed at Jake. This wasn't the welcoming Jake was expecting.

"Trudy!" Jake gave a sigh of relief as Grace ran towards them. The Na'vi in the helicopter jumped out throwing his weapons to the ground.

"To'itan!" she cried jumping into his arms. Jake felt sick. So this was the 'someone' waiting for her. He looked away as the couple hugged each other tightly his eyes meeting Trudy's who gave him a knowing look.

"Friend or foe?" Trudy asked, the question directed at Grace. This was all so confusing to Jake. He hadn't thought the relationship with the humans and Na'vi would progress so quickly and so positively. He had been keeping Stevenson in the dark about their precise whereabouts but he couldn't put the man off forever. Sooner or later Stevenson was going to take the matter into his own hands.

"They saved me. I promised them Hell's Gate in return." Grace said. Jake watched Trudy closely, trying to gauge her thoughts and feelings on the matter. Her eyes flickered to where the rest of the soldiers stood and her eyes darkened.

"What happened to Ma'ja?" Jake grimaced at the reminder of what Grace had lost. He noticed the expression on To'itan's face darken when Grace told them what happened.

"I will kill him." To'itan threatened reaching for his weapons. Jake grabbed his hand twisting his wrist in an awkward position. To'itan was quick and brought his fist down hard against Jake's shoulder.

"Hey!" Peter yelled his gun raised. It was only the sound of Trudy's gun going of that needed the mayhem.

"To'itan _mawe._ The dreamwalkers are not worth the insult to Eywa. It was Ma'ja's time to join the great mother." Grace said prying Jake's fingers from To'itan's wrist.

"He killed Ma'ja, you loved Ma'ja." To'itan growled pulling Grace into his arms once more. Jake, sick of the closeness between the two turned to Trudy, who appeared to be the only reasonable person to talk to.

"Our shuttle crash landed a couple of days ago." He explained.

"RDA has been shut down indefinitely." Trudy said using the tip of the gun to scratch the side of her head. Jake didn't assume for one minute the woman had let her guard down.

"We got caught in a storm. I left Earth a year after a scientist guy I know came out here. Norman Spellman." Trudy instantly stopped playing with the gun her eyes growing wide with shock.

"A year after Norman Spellman?" She asked as if she hadn't heard him the first time. Jake nodded.

"Is he still here?" he asked. Trudy gave a dry bark of laughter though her eyes were filled with dread.

"Yeah dude he's here. Has been for the past twenty years."

**Na'vi translation**

_Iknimaya_- Hallelujah Mountains

_Vrrtep__**-**_Demon

_Mawe- _Calm

_Skxawng-_ Moron

_uniltìrantokx _–dreamwalkers

_Moe taron_- we hunt

_Fnu-_Quiet

_Palulukan-_ Thanator

_Ftang-_ Stop

_Terkup-_ Die

_Olo'eyktan_- chief permanent

_Tawtute_- Sky people

"_Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi irayo. Ngari hu Eywa salei Tírea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'Viyä hapxì."-_ "I See You, Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People."

* * *

**How did you like that...although we all knew how long they'd been in space for, they didnt, mwhahahaha the jokes on them...Okay i'll stop with the craziness, and cut down on the moam's...i lie...**

**anyway for those who have ignoredmy crazy ramblings, how are you liking the story so far? Is the pace okay, did the romance between Jake and Grace seem a bit rushed (to be honest I'm rubbish at drawing out romances, i like my couples together) but please tell Aunty AmeQuill all about it, and i shall improve! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jake took a few deep breaths in an attempt to still the rapid beating of his heart. He was trying to wrap his mind around what Trudy had just told him but it was hard. In cryo ones body was put into hibernation, thought processes and aging were put on hold. Yet twenty years was a long time to be in cryo. They had all known more than six years had passed but to think that they had been floating around in space for two decades. Jake realised that everyone was waiting for him to say something. His men were as stupefied as he was and Leila was trying to hold back tears. Earth wouldn't be the same. His parents, brother and friends…a lot could happen in twenty years.

Jake scratched his ear as he reassessed their plan. Stevenson wanted a daily report and so far, Jake had been careful with the information he relayed. He had never toured with the lieutenant, had no idea how the man operated but he was gaining a good perspective. Stevenson was spoiling for a fight. To him the Na'vi was the enemy invading _his_ land. Jake looked at Sam and indicated for him and the others to talk with him away from everyone else.

"This is fucked up." Harry said as soon as they were out of earshot. Peter gave Harry a droll look then pointed to the slain ikran.

"That was fucked up, I'm surprised she didn't kill you." Peter said his last words ending in an appreciative sigh. Jake scowled, now was the best time to go to Hell's Gate. It appeared that long exposures to Grace wasn't effecting him alone.

"I said I was sorry, what more could I have done." Harry whined his eyes downcast with guilt.

"Leila said to watch. Jake told you not to fire. I think I speak for everyone when I say you just shouldn't be here." Sam said. Jake hated to admit it but Sam was right. Grace's beau had been close to killing Harry, if Grace hadn't shown compassion then Harry would be out of the game and Stevenson would be asking questions.

"Okay guys let's talk about this later. The most important thing is getting to Hell's Gate." Jake said interrupting the escalating argument.

"Then we tell Stevenson right?" Peter asked though there was a look in his eyes that showed that he already knew the answer.

"No, as far as Stevenson knows we're still wandering around." Jake said. The men gave him suspicious looks but didn't comment. Jake was grateful. They had been comrades since the day they joined the marines and when Jake had been promoted they had happily stuck with him. Though Harry was a loose cannon, he knew that the boy meant no harm. Sam was his closest friend as was Peter. He was lucky to have these guys, anyone else would have handed him in as a traitor.

"Stevenson has bad plans for the Na'vi doesn't he?" Harry asked. Jake rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Real bad plans." Jake said.

After a few more minutes of discussion Jake returned to the Samson. Grace and To'itan were in deep conversation talking animatedly. Jake searched for Leila and found her further away looking at the majestic mountains floating up ahead.

"Beautiful aren't they." She whispered hugging her body tightly. Jake gave a grunt of agreement watching as the large vistas moved eerily through the sky.

"Twenty years wasted in cryo." Leila choked dashing a tear as it trailed down her cheek. Jake felt awkward not having any experience on comforting weeping women. Gingerly he patted her shoulder.

"At least we haven't aged. That would be a bummer." Jake said trying to alleviate the mood. Luckily he was saved by Trudy's yelling.

"Come on guys the Toruk aint gonna be gone forever!" she shouted, the rotors of the Samson whirring. Grace and To'itan were already seated inside and it was a tight squeeze. In the end he was pressed up against Grace and he could feel every curve against his body. Jake glanced at Grace and found To'itan glaring at him. Jake gave a crooked smile before nestling closer to Grace as Sam sat beside him.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride." Trudy called from the cockpit. Jake braced himself as the Samson took off. They rose steadily above the Hallelujah Mountains. Jake didn't think he could be more impressed by the sight of the floating mountains but he had been wrong. Lagoons and gardens of exotic flora were candy for the eyes, something that could never be found or replicated on Earth.

"Iknimaya." Grace said shifting so her lips brushed his ear. Jake jerked back his elbow smacking into Sam's stomach.

"Watch it man." Sam growled rubbing the spot Jake had hit. Jake apologised turning back to Grace who had a small smile on her lips. Adverting his gaze to To'itan he realised the man had seen their small exchange and was not happy. Feeling rather mischievous Jake leant closer to Grace.

"Iknimaya?" he whispered into her ear.

It twitched at the contact and he could hear her breath hitch. To'itan pulled Grace closer to his chest his thick arm acting as a barrier between her and Jake. Jake's lips twitched at the obvious sign of a male marking his territory, if he knew Grace she wouldn't take it. Grace didn't fail him. She took To'itan's arms in her hands and pulled it from her shoulders. She whispered something in Na'vi, which made the man look very ashamed. When she turned to Jake there was anger in her eyes and he wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve it.

"Don't play with me Jhake." She said in a harsh whisper so that he was the only to hear her words.

Jake nodded though he hadn't been playing with her. The past week had been exhilarating, a feeling he hadn't been exposed to in quite a while. But she was right, there was no way they could pursue anything. She was an alien and he was human. Jake shook the though from his head. He had to concentrate on the mission he had been given and that meant destroying all thoughts of Grace.

...

The Samson touched down in Hell's Gate without one sighting of Toruk. The journey had been strained. The days with dreamwalkers were over. Though it should have pleased her it didn't. When they had been riding with Trudy, Grace had had to endure close contact with Jake. She couldn't help but tease him which had backfired tremendously when To'itan began dominating her. She didn't believe that To'itan was in love with her. He barely showed anything but platonic friendship. If he had behaved that way a few days ago she would have gladly mated with him. Yet now her mind was in turmoil. Jake Sully had broken her. She didn't want anyone but him to touch her, to show dominance over her. She was a fine warrior yet still Jake managed to make her weak. Even as they waited for Norman she could feel his eyes on her, the smouldering heat making her ache.

"_Grace, I'm so relieved to see you safe. Your parents have been out of their minds with worry."_ Norman said as he rounded the corner into the bunkhouse. The man paused as he saw five additional Na'vi dressed in the clothing of the sky people. Norman entered with caution the joy of finding out that Grace was safe and sound found its way into the recess of his mind as he analysed this new problem.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

The presence of the new Avatars disturbed him. It meant that the RDA had lied about pulling out all enemy forces. His eyes settled on Grace. She had faint blemishes on her arms and neck, which would soon heal and leave no marks. But on her thigh was a large and ugly scar evidently caused by cauterising. Norman's heart hurt over what the young woman must have endured in unfamiliar wilds.

"Norman Spellman." Spoke one of the Avatars stepping forward. Norman squinted at the face that looked oddly familiar. The Avatar crouched so that they were face to face.

"It's me, Jake Sully." The Avatar said. Norman's eyes widened in surprised. The last he had heard the marine was set to arrive in Pandora a year after he had. That had been almost twenty years ago.

"That long." Jake said as if reading his thoughts. Norman shook his head in disbelief pinching himself hard enough to make his eyes water. They were still there.

"Jake the RDA doesn't exist anymore. The whole mission has been aborted. Last I heard Earth found another planet to take over." Norman said, trying but failing to hide the bitterness in his voice. Jake's eyes widened briefly in surprise before becoming hooded laden with secrecy.

"I need to talk to you." Jake said quietly. Norman chuckled as Grace growled, there was very little one could hide from a Na'vi.

"What Jhake has to say, he says before us all." Grace said defiantly. Norman's heart expanded at her assured stance and the conviction in her voice. He had been a constant in her life. Since the day she was born he had been there to see her grow up into the woman standing before him now. He rarely hid things from Grace but the seriousness in Jake's voice had him stalling.

"_Let me speak with the dreamwalker. I will tell you all that has been said._" Norman said. Though Grace looked indecisive she nodded slowly. Norman smiled in thanks then led the way to the garden where he and Jake could speak in privacy.

The setting sun cast golden rays upon the ground, casting Hell's Gate in a heavenly glow. Norman would miss this place but his time on Pandora was coming to an end. There was nothing left for him here. Anna was happily married with kids and the other scientists had found partners. Norman was content with his solitude…most days. On Earth things would be simpler and perhaps he would get over his fixation on Anna. Jake stood patiently beside him and Norman was grateful that his old friend was being patient with him.

"Okay so tell me what is going on." Norman finally said.

"Quaritch and Selfridge asked for reinforcements. They were planning on a full-scale attack." Jake said. Norman tried to school his features but the news was daunting. Quaritch had turned against Selfridge because of his interest in Anna but this new team had no such qualms.

"How many?" he asked.

"One thousand strong. Stevenson has four hundred Avatars for ground force. Jets and Ampsuits. The whole bunker was protected in the crash." Jake said crouching beside Norman. Norman shook with the enormity of what Jake was telling him. If Stevenson found the Omatikaya it would be a one-sided bloodfest. Hometree housed fewer than one hundred souls, all the warriors were unequipped to stave off an attack.

"I know you Jake. You haven't told him everything." Norman said hoping that he did know his college buddy as well as he thought he did. Jake gave a nervous laugh and laid a supportive hand on Norman's shoulder.

"He still thinks we're wondering the wilds of Pandora. But I'm going to have to give him some information. He's suspicious of me as it is." Jake said. Norman looked up into the blue face of his friend and raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"I don't agree with what he's doing and I think I made my feelings about that quite clear."Norman released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Jake was on their side but he had to tread carefully. There was no doubt in Norman's mind that Stevenson would pull the plug on Jake if he knew that the marine had defected.

"The Omatikaya cannot beat them on their own but if they joined forces with the other tribes it could happen." Norman said as an idea began to take fruition.

"No offence Norm but I've seen what they use as weapons. Arrows and daggers aren't going to be effective against guns and cannons." Jake said sourly. Norman turned to his friend and smiled.

"Let me show you something." Norman said leading the way to a rusting bunker. A large tarp covered the building but he was able to squeeze through and open the doors. Blindly searching for a light switch Norman found one and the bunker was engulfed with light. Rows and rows of Na'vi sized weapons were cradled in wooden crates.

The RDA had done something right. Norman thought sourly as he dragged a giant sized pistol out into the courtyard.

"Jesus, they were prepared." Jake whistled picking the weapon with ease. Norman beamed as though it was his own personal find.

"Found it a few years back. I haven't told the Na'vi about them. They wouldn't appreciate it but we have little choice." Norman said. Jake checked to see if it was loaded then spun the barrel and aimed.

"So what, I tell Stevenson we've found Hell's Gate?" he asked placing the weapon on the ground.

"No, tell him you are close. Tell him you have reached the Hallelujah Mountains. What I need you to do is become Omatikaya." Norman said smiling at Jake's confused stare. "They won't listen to me. Though I am friends with the chieftains' wife, Ngay'swizav is stubborn. Yet if you become one of them, they will have to listen. You can teach them how to use the weapons to their advantage and can convince them to join with the other tribes." Norman explained. It was clear that Jake still didn't understand the situation.

"Why would they be reluctant to join the other tribes. It makes sense." Jake insisted.

"The Na'vi are territorial. They would hate to ask for help. If you manage to convince them to find and speak with the tribes then we can stop Stevenson." Norman said. The plan sounded farfetched even to his own ears but he knew Ngay'swizav. The man had witnessed the might of the sky people but he would refuse help from others. If Jake were Omatikaya, they would trust his word.

"You're willing to keep something this important from them?" Jake asked. Norman realised that Jake didn't agree to his plans, he himself wasn't even sure how it would turn out but he wouldn't take the chance that Ngay'swizav would attack blindly.

"How are you going to convince the Omatikaya to accept me?" Jake asked when Norman didn't reply to his first question.

"You saved the olo'eyktan's daughter. Your request is paltry compared to her life." Norman said. Jake was a capable warrior, he could learn quickly from the Omatikaya.

"When I tell Stevenson about Hell's Gate then what?" Jake asked. Norman was happy that Jake was on board. This plan could not fuck up or the Na'vi would be screwed.

"I hate to say this but tell him the best course of action is to refuel. Tell him Hell's Gate is fully functioning. Convince him of that, and then it should take a month or two for the convoy to reach here." Norman said cringing as he thought of the destruction the machinery would cause to Pandora.

"They will destroy so much land coming here." Jake said. "Once Stevenson finds out I lied he'll kill me."

"We'll smuggle your body if we have to. There's a mobile unit not far from here. If you give him the longest route, it will take him longer to get here. A movement of that size will have to move slowly if they plan on refuelling their supplies. I can get the hangar removed from here and out of sight." Norman said. The light was now gone and night had fallen. All around them the bioluminescent flora glowed never leaving them in complete darkness.

"Alright. In two days I'll tell Stevenson about Hell's Gate. Then tell him about refuelling." Jake said sighing as he went through the plan in his head.

"Yes. You will have to be quick though, god knows what will happen if Stevenson arrives here earlier than planned." Said Norman.

Everything he stood for screamed for him to inform the Na'vi but he wouldn't. This was the only way.

"The olo'eyktan's daughter?" Jake sighed. Norman looked up at him and nodded. "What exactly is the olo'eyktan?" Jake asked.

"The leader and chief of the Omatikaya."

* * *

**Ok guys so tell me how you are liking the story so far, i'm writing this as i go along so it would b great to get some insight so i know if i'm on the right track. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story or added me to their alerts list, it really gives me inspiration and the urge to keep on writing. Much love and on with the story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Grace sighed impatiently as Jake stumbled through the thick roots. Dips and grooves in the earth caused him to trip and stagger. Rolling her eyes Grace sat on a large rock and waited for him to catch up with her. She heard the farewell cry of an _ikran _and watched as To'itan took to the skies. Her heart shuddered with grief as she thought of her own _ikran_, now dead. Grace blinked back tears. It would not do well to dwell upon Ma'ja, her friend was with Eywa now.

"Sorry." Jake grumbled tugging at the brambles that had got caught in his hair.

With aggravation Grace walked towards him and pushed him to the ground. Somewhat reluctantly Jake knelt on his knees. Grace began to take out the twigs and leaves from his plaits, her fingers nimbly taking them from his hair. It felt silky to the touch and Grace found herself massaging his scalp once all the brambles had been cleared. A deep vibration welled from Jake and it reached her, making her hum as well.

"That feels so good." Jake whispered leaning into her touch. Jake's sounds of content managed to snap Grace back to reality. What was she doing touching him so freely? Stepping away from him awkwardly, Grace cleared her throat. Stripping away every emotion that might be in her eyes and voice, Grace turned to him with a stern scowl on her lips.

"To'itan has gone up ahead to tell the olo'eytkan of our coming. Ngay'swizav does not like to wait." She said continuing the trek through the woods.

Jake grunted as a stone embedded itself into the sole of his feet. He had only lost his boots a few days ago and his feet had been pushed to the very limit. Grace wasn't walking so fast anymore but she was still being impatient with him. Jake shook his head with confusion. What had he done to make her so short tempered? They had gotten on well enough that morning, before Trudy had rescued them. He wanted to know why she was so bi-polar around him.

"Grace." He called. When she didn't slow down Jake thought of an idea to get her attention.

"Help!" he yelled, faking a slip and crashing to the ground. He lay with his eyes shut, waiting for Grace to take notice. It didn't take long. He felt her cool hands upon his chest as she tried to shake him awake.

"Jhake, Jhake?" Jake could hear the tremor in her voice and winced as her actions became more frantic.

Grace didn't know what to do. One moment he had been hurrying behind her and now he was lying unconscious on the ground. She wouldn't be able to do anything if he was in deep sleep.

"Jhake!" She yelled. Jake's eyes snapped open as his hands grabbed hold of her biceps. He dragged her to his chest and rolled her beneath him. Grace could barely breathe as she looked up into Jake's glittering eyes. He had been faking the whole time. Grace felt her ire rise as he began to laugh at her stricken expression.

"That was not funny Jhake." Grace said between clenched teeth.

Jake leant closer, his nose pressed against hers. Grace swallowed the lump in her throat as his lips brushed hers. For a sliver of time she heard and saw nothing but the blazing heat in Jake's eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched as he pulled back and she could do nothing but flick it with her tongue. Jake's eyes widened at her brazen act leaning further into her. His actions took her back to one of the nights when they had been travelling.

As the dreamwalkers had slept, Jake and Sam had been keeping watch. At some point Jake had left the camp. Grace had snuck away wanting to be alone for a while. Remembering that there was a large pond close by she had gone there with the hopes to wash off the day's dirt.

"I, Jake Sully, will destroy you." Grace's interest had been piqued by the deep voice.

Crawling through a row of bushes she had peered through the foliage and watched as Jake stood navel high in the water. He placed a few twigs on the surface of the pond, his hands hovering over them as if to grab them if they went under. Grace smiled as he sank into the water, his eyes and nostrils above the surface. With a mighty roar he shot from the depths sending a wave to send the twigs to the banks of the pond. Grace couldn't stop herself from laughing. Jake had stood up with surprise searching for the owner of the voice. Grace revealed herself raising an eyebrow over his antics.

"You scared me." He panted placing a palm to his chest as it rose and descended quickly. Grace hid a smile behind her hand and turned, making as if to leave.

"Wait!" He called moving to the bank. Grace watched him warily not coming any closer but not moving either. Grace blushed as she realised that the water had been covering his nudity. She averted her gaze as he pulled his pants on quickly.

"Do you really not understand me?" he asked walking carefully towards her as if she were a shy _yerik. _Grace cocked her head and made her expression vacant.

"That's probably for the best. You'd probably kick me in the balls if you knew what I was saying." He said easing into a squat. Grace imitated his motions, the leaves from the bush obscuring her body from his gaze. Jake gave a soft chuckle, his hands picking at the grass.

"You are beautiful. The first woman I have felt attracted to in years. You aren't even human but you are… you…" Grace felt her heart pound at his words. A soft hue shaded his cheeks as he stumbled over his words.

"For all I know you could be married with kids." Jake laughed, his face suddenly becoming very serious. "You aren't are you?" he asked.

"No." Grace whispered as she was thrown from that memory to the present. Above her Jake stilled his eyes lowering in guilt.

"I should not have done that." Jake said standing up. Grace's brow furrowed as he offered her his hand. She hadn't meant no to what they were doing but no to his past question. It didn't matter. She shouldn't be flirting with Jake. He was uniltìrantokx, an enemy to her people unless he was able to prove himself.

Norman had insisted that she take the dreamwalker back to Kelutral with her. She wasn't aware of how the dreamwalker had arrived on Pandora when they had been without the _Tawtute_ for many years. Yet her uncle believed that this was the only way to repay the debt for saving her life. She did not like the idea of being indebted to anyone let alone a_ vrrtep _dressed as a Na'vi. Ignoring the offered assistance Grace picked herself of the ground and continued walking towards her home.

Jake felt his jaw drop as they reached what Grace had called Kelutral. Several large trees wove together to form a tree of mass proportions. It shot into the sky like a never ending tower, its large roots making natural alcoves. Within these alcoves he could see families sitting around small fires. The large trunk was hollow and sported a spiralling centre which seemed to act like a staircase. From the corner of his eye he could see people running down the stairwell. From the treetops blue figures dashed through the overgrowth leaping from limb to limb as they noticed their arrival. Jake unconsciously brushed his shoulder against Grace's feeling overwhelmed as many Na'vi approached them.

"Tsmuke." They whispered reaching out to touch Grace. Jake smiled as Grace greeted them in kind, tears welling in her eyes.

"Tsmuke!" Jake stepped back as a small Na'vi boy ran towards them his arms outstretched.

Grace knelt to the ground sweeping the boy in her arms as he reached her. The boy scattered kissed around her face, tears of joy rolling down both their faces. Jake's smile withered slightly as he realised his assumptions had been true. Grace did have a child. It was clear that they meant a lot to each other. She lifted the boy into her arms and she continued walking. Jake walked close to her grinning as the little boy hid his head behind her shoulder when he smiled at him. He concentrated on the little boy as they walked towards a raised platform. After the Na'vi's initial jubilation over Grace's return their voices had become angered and hostile. He knew that they were talking about him and they weren't happy.

Grace could feel Jake's anxiety like a choking cloak around her body but she couldn't show favour towards him. Not yet. Not while her father hadn't come to a decision over his presence in Hometree. It felt good to be home, she hadn't realised how much she loved Kelutral until now. The sea of people parted and her parents came into view. She could see visible strain in their eyes as she approached them. Her father stood proudly and gave no hint towards what he was thinking. Only the flicker of his eyelids belied his joy and happiness upon seeing her. Her mother stood beside her father just as stoically, as the wife of the olo'eytkan, Anna had to show restraint. When Grace reached the platform she released her younger brother who ran to their mother. Anna patted the boys head with affection before shooing him to Mo'at.

"Oel ngati kameie olo'eyktan. Oel ngati kameie sa'nok." Grace said placing her fingers to her forehead in greeting.

"_Why have you bought this demon to our home?"_ Ngay'swizav asked. Grace took hold of her tail briefly the only sign of her nervousness before she spoke.

"_He saved my life. If not for him I would have died_." She said, loud enough for all the Na'vi to hear. The crowd quietened as their anger turned to amazement. Ngay'swizav stepped forward his look stern.

"_What do you wish for him?"_ he asked coming to a halt mere inches from her. Grace's arms burned with the need to hold her father but now was not the time. Ngay'swizav was not father, Ngay'swizav was olo'eytkan.

"_For him to become one of us."_ She said. Many of the Na'vi hissed at this request only to be silenced by Anna's raised hand. She may not be Tsahik but she was still the mate of the olo'eytkan. Stepping forward Anna assessed the dreamwalker, her eyes squinting at the resemblance he shared with someone she had known a long time ago.

"Raise your hand." She said aiming the request at Jake. Grace stepped away from him and joined her mother's side, their fingers brushing briefly. Jake raised his hand towards Anna's. Anna then took Ngay'swizav's wrist ignoring his resistance.

"_I was one of the dreamwalkers once. Now I am one of you."_ Anna said addressing the Omatikaya. Grace watched as Jake's eyes flickered to Ngay'swizav's four fingered hand then back to his own.

"You were an Avatar?" Jake asked. Anna nodded then frowned, her ears lowering when the sound of his voice hit her.

"Jake? Jake Sully?" She stammered taking a step back. Grace's ears pricked at the shock in her mother's voice looking sharply at Jake who continued to stare at Anna.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Anna shook her head as if dispelling a memory, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Anna Quaritch."

Jake couldn't have been more surprised by the Na'vi's revelation. He remembered Anna as the object of his friend's obsession but he had never thought she would be a Na'vi. She had been beautiful as a human but as a Na'vi there was an earthy appeal to her that was mirrored in her daughter. Jake moaned with embarrassment. He had hit on the daughter of one his friends. Jake looked to the chieftain and noticed that his scowl had deepened, his patience for an explanation wearing thin.

"I know Jake Sully. He was a good friend of mine. He is a good man." Anna said now standing beside Jake. Jake rose an eyebrow at her sudden support but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The olo'eyktan seemed to be struggling with a decision but when he saw the pleading look his mate gave him, he sighed.

He addressed the Na'vi in their language and from the sounds of it, Ngay'swizav had agreed to allow Jake into their circle. Many of the Na'vi were not pleased but there wasn't much they could do about it. If the chieftain said Jake was welcome then he was welcome.

...

Grace took the bowl of meat from To'itan who was still glaring daggers at Jake. Grace turned to Jake who was watching the Na'vi with unabashed interest. His head volleyed between numerous conversations as if he could understand every word. It was endearing especially when a small child ran to him and handed him a woven doll. Jake thanked the child laughing as he ran away and hid behind his parents shyly. Grace smiled as Tsu'tey took hold of his son and began tickling him.

"What is it?" Jake asked, his fingers running over the roughly woven gift. Grace giggled and dished out some food from the bowl onto his plate.

"Small children are given this to play with. Miktay must have thought you needed it more than he did." She explained.

"Do you mean to tell me that Miktay thinks I am more of a child than he is?" Jake asked his eyes glowing with mirth. Grace nodded then laughed at his expression of disbelief. Jake joined in with her laughter and the rest of the circle watched them in bemusement as each time they paused for breath they would burst into laughter again.

"_Mawe_." Grace heard To'itan growl, which only made her laugh harder. To'itan scowled placing his hand on hers. Grace was surprised by the contact. Holding hands was an intimate act shown only by a parent with their child or mates.

"_What are you doing_?" Grace asked as To'itan began caressing her hand. The hunter's eye glowed with anger as Jake continued to hiccup with residue laughter.

"_Are we not meant to be mated?"_ He whispered to her ear _"yet you laugh freely with the demon."_ Grace frowned pulling her hand from his. She could feel his shock but she didn't care. Grace did not appreciate being used as a mark of territory.

"Come Jhake." She said getting up from the circle. She could feel the disproving eyes of the Na'vi upon her skin but she did not look back. She was not betrothed to To'itan. She owed him nothing and if the Na'vi didn't like it then that was their problem.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked as they began to climb the steep spiral of Hometree. Grace didn't answer him until they reached the communal sleeping area. Hundred of hammocks hung from the branches swaying lightly in the breeze. Only the young were asleep at this time for which Grace appreciated, as adult Na'vi enjoyed to gossip.

"This is where we sleep." Grace said indicating the hammocks.

"We are sleeping now?" he asked approaching the Na'vi bed with caution. Grace placed her hand on his forearm shuddering at the contact. Jake paused and looked at her, his eyes reading every emotion that she let slip through her guard.

"You told me I was beautiful. The first woman you had desired in years." She whispered drawing closer to him. Jake lowered his eyes in embarrassment before nodding. His sudden shyness confused Grace, for when he had said those words, when he had believed that she didn't understand him, his words had been backed with conviction. Grace cupped his face in hers forcing him to look in her eyes.

"Do you desire me now Jhake?" She asked. Jake nodded his eyes hooded with desire. Grace leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. It humbled her that Jake would find her to be attractive when she knew that she was nothing like the females on Earth. Grace pulled away from him even as her body wailed in protest.

"When you can love, I will give myself to you." Grace whispered.

Jake's eyes widened as she pulled away but she would not back down. There was no question about her desire for him but desire and lust were not enough. Having seen To'itan's displays of dominance had shown her that she needed a mate who would see her as an equal. Jake showed no sign of being blighted by her superior skill with weaponry. Instead he complimented her. She knew that she should have been flattered by To'itan's behaviour but instead it annoyed her. Blinking back the sudden fatigue that swamped her Grace demonstrated how to get into the hammock safely. Jake swung from the branch trying to find balance on the woven bed. His grip weakened as he slipped falling face first into the mesh.

_"Skxawng_." Grace mumbled as he checked about them to see if anyone had noticed. Catching Grace's eye he smiled sheepishly, copying her position in the hammock. If Jake acted the way To'itan had that night she liked to think she would hit him.

"Goodnight Grace." He whispered as she touched the edges of the hammock. It moved as she turned to face away from him and enclosed her in its warmth.

...

"This doesn't sound like a good idea Jake." Sam said, his eyes scouring the makeshift canteen as they sat for dinner. Jake had just woken up from the psionic unit and was feeling the effects of sleep deprivation. Stifling a yawn Jake drank the thick brown liquid they called coffee. It did nothing to elevate his exhaustion. Harry and Peter were also awake but to keep up with the pretence of looking for Hell's Gate they were sleeping in the mobile unit. Leila had assured Jake that the other scientist wouldn't breathe a word about them all being back and he trusted her.

"Do you really think it's right to kill the Na'vi when headquarters doesn't exist anymore?" Jake asked chewing on dehydrated bread. Sam mulled over Jake's question but it was clear that his friend had no answer to his question.

"What about Venezuela, you didn't show any guilt towards them." Sam reminded him. Jake felt his food stick in his throat as he thought about the months in the war torn country. Sam was right, he hadn't thought about the innocents who had fallen beneath his gun. He had to live with that guilt everyday of his life but he wouldn't repeat the mistakes of the past.

"Think about it Sam. RDA is gone, Stevenson is whacked out of his mind if he thinks he can massacre the natives and steal from them." Jake said pushing the unappetising food away from him. Sam finished drinking his coffee and stood from his seat. The big man looked grimly at Jake before offering his clenched fist.

"I'll always back you Jake. If you want to play hero then you need a sidekick." Jake smiled and hit his fist against Sam's.

After the man had walked away Jake wheeled himself to the cockpit. Suzy smiled as she saw Jake, saluting him before leaving. Jake watched the newly repaired machinery and knew that the shuttle was up and running. It now all depended on him. Jake cleared his throat gaining Stevenson's attention. Stevenson turned with a bored expression on his face. Jake didn't like that look and knew that he had to tell Stevenson now instead of the two days he had planned.

"Corporal." Stevenson said in greeting, saluting him briskly before putting his hands behind his back. Jake also saluted his hands shaking slightly as he lowered his arm. Shutting his eyes briefly Jake dispelled all feelings of nervousness. He couldn't show weakness or anxiety before Stevenson. The lieutenant was sharp and would surely notice Jake's reluctance to divulge information.

"We have arrived at Hell's Gate." Jake said. For the first time Jake saw Stevenson smile. It was a scary sight which Jake prayed he would never see again. Stevenson sat in the captain's chair a calculative gleam in his eye.

"Good. I'm sure Quaritch and Selfridge were glad to see you." Stevenson said. Jake flinched as he prepared himself to tell the lieutenant the truth.

"Sir, the RDA has been dissolved. We've been in deep space for twenty years now." Jake said. Hearing the words from his mouth reminded him of how long he had been from home. He didn't even know if his parents were still alive. His mother would be grief stricken to have lost another son. Jake cleared his thoughts of home and his dead twin. The past couldn't be changed but he would have a hand in making a better future.

Stevenson's jaw clenched at Jake's news. He hadn't been prepared for that. The dumbass engineer had sworn it couldn't have been more than a few years. He looked at the mangled marine before him and couldn't help but smile. All his reservations about Corporal Sully and his platoon had been misguided. Sully hadn't disappointed him, he had found Hell's Gate and that was enough to make a move.

"What did you find Sully?" Stevenson asked intrigued as the marine wiped a layer of perspiration from his forehead.

"There are a few staff and their families, mostly scientists. I was told they were planning on leaving the planet. They'd finished researching nature or some bull like that." Stevenson chuckled at the disdain in the marine's voice. Stevenson personally saw scientist as a waste of space but he needed them. The hundreds of puppets, Avatars, were perfect for a full scale attack.

"Great. You have the co-ordinates I presume." Stevenson asked. The marine nodded producing a disk from his pocket. Stevenson took it, playing with it between his fingers.

"Sir, if I may ask. Since the RDA are finished. Are we going to refuel and leave?" Jake asked. Stevenson flashed a smile at the ignorant soldier. Jake had yet to fail him so he saw no reason to keep anything from him.

"Sully, we were never commissioned by the RDA. We stand for a freelance agency called The Organisation. It was something set up by Selfridge and I. There is too much invested to abandon Pandora. Now am I going to need to pull you out?" Stevenson asked, giving the marine a once over. To his amusement Jake shook his head, a glimmer in his eye.

"The guys and I feel like we should stick around Hell's Gate. Apparently they are getting trouble from the beasts out there. Plus I heard some whisperings about a nearby clan." Jake said. Stevenson knew exactly where Jake was going with this and marvelled at the boys intuition.

"Selfridge told me about them but failed to tell me how close they are. I don't want to have to wait another fortnight before getting news from you Sully. How long will it take us to reach Hell's Gate?" Stevenson asked, mindful of the dwindling fuel they had left.

"Looking at the coordinates I would say two months." Stevenson swore at Jake's estimates but then realised that the boy was right. They didn't have enough resources to stage an attack from their current position. Hell's Gate would be the post to attack from. Cracking his knuckles Stevenson sent Jake a steady glare knowing the marine would understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay marine. By the time we reach Hell's Gate I want an extensive report on the Na'vi location. That's two months marine for you to find them." Stevenson said sternly watching the man as he wheeled himself to the door.

"By the way Sully." He called. Jake looked over his shoulder. "Once this is over you'll be one rich SOB. Then you can get your legs back. Your real legs." Stevenson said. Jake grinned then left. As soon as he was gone Stevenson put the chip into the computer scowling as he saw the route that had to be taken. The marine's estimates had been correct if not a little over-exaggerated.

"Six weeks." Stevenson said into the intercom. "Get me there in six weeks." He repeated slamming the off button in anger.

...

"Stevenson is mobilising." Leila said as she entered the lab. The scientist was excited at being invited into the Na'vi community and it could be seen in her eyes. Jake watched as Harry entered the link chambers. The two men hadn't been happy with their plan either but they were loyal to him and would follow him into the depths of hell if he asked them to.

"Did you manage to convince him to leave the units here?" Jake asked. He and Leila had discussed the idea intensively. If Stevenson left them to their own devices it would mean one less thing to worry about when war broke out. Leila nodded though there was something in her expression that showed it hadn't been a nice conversation.

"I explained to him that moving the mobile could cause negative effects with the units, since they were only meant to be installed once." Jake and Sam laughed over Leila's lie.

"And he bought it?" one of the scientist asked overhearing them. Jake was still unsure about letting the Intel knowing their business but he was trusting Leila.

"He's a guns and gravy man. If I told him looking at Pandoran flowers could cause death he'd believe it." Leila scoffed entering her own unit. Jake chuckled touching his fist against hers. Leila's eyes widened slightly at the contact but she didn't comment on it. Instead she saluted him before the lid was shut.

"I know you don't trust us but we were never on board with Stevenson's plan." A male scientist, named Max, said the other staff making noises of agreement. Jake didn't say anything and gave a sharp nod. These were his people now so he had to have some faith in them. Peter stood by Jake's unit a grim smile on his lips.

"I know you don't like being left behind but I need someone on the inside. You are the best at being covert." Jake said truly hating the thought of leaving Peter with Stevenson. But since they weren't going with the convoy he needed to be kept up to date. Peter gave a stiff nod then hugged Jake. It was so brief that Jake could have imagined it.

"Take care Sully. I don't want to have to identify your corpse." The man said before swiftly leaving. Jake sighed declining the offered assistance of the scientist as he entered the unit. Taking a deep breath Jake closed his eyes.

* * *

**Okay all so that was the latest chapter, I would love to know what you think, all CONSTRUCTIVE critism is welcome, but if you wish to rant then so be it *sniffles* anywho, please let me know what you think. I'm particularly interested on your take on the romance between Jake and Grace, too fast, too slow or just right. Much love AmeQuill :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always i do not own pandora, all right go to James Cameron. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, it helps to be motivated and therefore to produce up to the par chapter. Onwards merry friends!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Jake walked with Grace into a large clearing where a river ran through the sparse shrubs. A herd of six-legged horse like creatures were grazing, using thick whiskers to pull flume shaped plants to their mouths. Long tongues delved inside the flowers and as they retracted he could see they were covered with gooey liquid.

"Direhorse." Jake said watching in awe as Grace called one over. Grace rested her head against the direhorse's muzzle, her hand rubbing it lovingly beneath its chin.

"This is pa'li. Her name is Enit." Grace said giving the pa'li one last one stroke. Jake grinned at her stern look then began to repeat the Na'vi name for direhorse. Grace shook her head at his child-like behaviour.

"You make _tsaheylu_ with pa'li." She explained picking the antennae he had seen earlier. Jake gave her a miffed look approaching the pa'li with his queue in his hand.

"Sa-hay-loo?" The hair on the queue fell back to reveal swirling pink nerve endings.

"_Tsaheylu_ is bond made with pa'li. Mount her." Grace said stepping back as Jake unceremoniously mounted the sloped back of the pa'li. Enit gave an aggravated huff and began to move her feet in irritation. Grace whispered soothingly in the pa'li's ear, her soft voice washing over Jake making him even more nervous than before. When he had awoken that morning, it was to see Grace hovering by his hammock a bored look on her face. She had been irritated by his late rising insisting that they were wasting time. He had barely finished breakfast before she was dragging him deep into the forest.

"You will learn to ride." She had said pushing him through the trees where they had arrived at their current location.

Jake finally righted himself on the pa'li the warm body easing some of the tension in his body.

"Feel her Jhake. Feel her breathing, her strong heart." Grace said. He closed his eyes in concentration his legs rising and falling in time with Enit's breathing.

"Now make tsaheylu." Jake cleared his throat then took his queue and Enit's. With a breath, he placed them together. Tsaheylu was like gulp of fresh air after a lifetime of drowning. His eyes dilated as every sensation Enit felt was magnified into his own mind and body. Grace placed her hand on Jake's thigh trying to calm him as the pa'li reacted to his discomfort.

"It is okay Jhake. When with pa'li you think of where you want her to go. For now say where you want to her go." Grace said walking further away.

"Forward." Jake said, grabbing onto Enit's mane as she bolted forward.

Jake attempted to wrap his arms around her neck but lost leverage as she rose onto her hind legs. Endless blue sky was all he saw as he was thrown from the pa'li and into a deep puddle of mud. Every bone ached as he tried to get out of the murky water. Grunting he slipped face first into the mud his hands shaking as the thick liquid made it impossible to find leverage.

Grace ran towards Jake as he flew into the puddle. She hoped that he wasn't too annoyed by the pa'li's behaviour. As she approached him she noticed that his shoulders were shaking. Grace bit her fist as lighter bubbled from her throat. Jake struggled trying to get out and feeling sorry for him she approached him her hand offered in assistance. Jake looked up at her through the thick layer of mud, his eyes blazing with embarrassment.

"Oh Jhake." She giggled, squirming when he took her hand. She let go of it quickly wiping the mud onto her thigh.

"It isn't funny." He groaned, attempting to rub the mud from his skin. Grace nodded growing quite for only a moment before laughing again. Jake gave a low growl before picking her up over his shoulder. The sudden movement made Grace feel instantly nauseous as she lost her equilibrium.

"Jhake put me down." She shouted punching his back as he walked back towards the puddle. She knew what was coming but she wasn't prepared for when he threw her in. The mud was cold and runny, crawling all over her body. Grace spluttered with indignation swatting at Jake's hand.

"That was not funny Jhake." She said coolly. Her whole body shook as a breeze blew over her. This only caused Jake to laugh harder. His grin was at a crooked angle which she found endearing and with slow hesitancy she approached him.

"What are you up to?" he asked noticing her mischievous smile. Grace shook her head innocently then threw a handful of mud at his face. His expression was priceless as the mud slid down his face and landed at his feet. Grace arched her brow as he stood silently an angry scowl on his face. Her own amusement died down as the atmosphere grew tense.

"Jhake?" she asked questioningly hoping that she hadn't put a dent in his male ego. To'itan would have reacted the same way but she thought that Jake was different. Grace turned from him as he continued to frown. She had only taken a few steps when she heard running feet behind her.

"Jhake!" she screeched feeling his arms wrap around her waist and lifting her into the air. She shut her eyes as he ran to the river her breath hitching as she felt him jump into the water. She could feel his hard chest behind her moving rapidly as he caught his breath and adjusted to the cold temperature of the river. Grace pulled out of his arms her feet barely touching the riverbed of loose pebbles and rock.

"I thought you were mad at me." Grace said flinching as she heard the whine in her voice. Jake laughed under his breath and swam towards her. His strokes were deliberate as he came towards her. Grace backed away slowly, suspicious of his behaviour.

"Why would I be mad? I love seeing you laugh." They both stood stock still at his words. Grace knew he had remembered what she had told him last night. It had been a mistake on her part. She never should have told him that she liked him. He would never take their training seriously if he held on to what she had said.

"Jhake concentrate on becoming Omatikaya before professing to me." She said, the playfulness of the moment gone. "Who knows, once you become Omatikaya another woman will appeal to you." Hating the thought that Jake may be attracted to someone else, Grace swam to the shore.

"I don't want anyone else." She heard him whisper.

...

Jake was with Anna as she sat by a loom. Her fingers effortlessly dancing upon the threads, weaving an intricate design. Jake was still shocked that the Anna Quaritch he had known was now a mother of two and a Na'vi. She hadn't told him how it had been done and he doubted she ever would. But the permanent transference wasn't what he wanted to know, it was how she had adjusted to Na'vi life. More importantly how she had mated with a Na'vi.

"You are awfully quite Jake. Still trying to get to grips with being on Pandora?" she asked, noticing how long they had both been sitting in the light cast of from a nearby pit. Jake smiled softly this was the opportune time to ask her what he wanted to know.

"I am just stunned." He said. Anna gave a low chuckle abandoning her work for a while. She turned to face Jake giving him her full attention.

"I too am stunned. To think only a handful of people survived the crash. It is amazing." Jake blushed as Anna reiterated his lie. The Na'vi had initially been angry to learn there were more sky people. Jake had explained that only he and a few others had made it through the crash. The deception lay heavy in his gut and he could barely breathe.

"I just don't understand how you are married to a Na'vi. I always thought you and Norm would get together." Jake said. Anna's eyes widened in surprise but she just blushed and shrugged.

"It isn't that hard to understand. The Na'vi are beautiful people. Loyal and protective. It was love at first sight." Anna laughed lowering her head in embarrassment as though she had said too much.

"I guess you are right." Jake whispered, his attention wavering as he caught sight of Grace walking by with a group of Na'vi.

"Isn't she supposed to be tutoring you?" Anna scowled, unfamiliar with Grace being lax with her duties. Jake smiled at the censure in Anna's voice. Excusing himself Jake jogged over to where the group began to climb Hometree.

"Grace." He called halting as he saw her shoulders tense. To'itan turned to access Jake a sneer on his lips.

"You should go back_ uniltìrantokx, _you do not belong here." He said, a group of male Na'vi sniggering as To'itan approached Jake. Jake puffed his chest, not backing down as To'itan continued to approach him.

"_Mawe_ To'itan." Grace called though she did nothing more to stop him. Jake scowled confused as to why Grace was ignoring the confrontation about to take place.

"That is not what the olo'eyktan said." Jake smirked, enjoying the anger building in To'itan's eyes. If Grace wanted to see two men go all out over her, then he wasn't about to let her down. She had grown so detached from him since returning from the field and the rejection stung. It was obvious that she was using him to make To'itan jealous. All that talk about love and being together had been a tactic to get the man she really wanted. Jake's ire grew as he realised that Grace was just like the women he knew back on Earth. Conniving and scheming to get what they wanted.

"I will not say it again, go home Jakesully." To'itan hissed his fingers brushing against the handle of his dagger. Jake smiled and raised his fists.

To'itan was fast, swinging at Jake's face. Jake ducked just in time. Rolling away from To'itan Jake jumped to his feet. In that brief moment To'itan landed a blow to his jaw. Jake staggered back, grabbing hold of To'itan's wrist as he aimed another blow. Jake kneed To'itan in the abdomen backhanding him swiftly. To'itan fell to his knees clutching his bleeding nose, his eyes glowing with rage.

"_Nitam_!" Grace cried rushing to To'itan's side. She knocked his hands from his face and wiped the blood from his nose. Jake turned away from the sight hating that he felt so strongly for her.

"_Skxawng_."

Jake growled thinking that her words were aimed at him. To his surprise he saw To'itan rubbing his jaw where Grace's had punched him. Tiredly Grace got to her feet and walked towards Jake.

"Jhake is a lost brother, it is our duty to show him the right path." She said. Jake couldn't help but smile as she stood up for him. To'itan hissed as his friends tried to help him up. The angry Na'vi stormed off walking up the spiral that led to the treetop. The other Na'vi followed giving them looks of disgust. The moment they were out of sight Grace's shoulders lowered, her ears pressed against her head and pointed low.

"Do not disappoint me Jhake." He heard her murmur. Jake brushed his knuckles against her wrist briefly.

"Why did you back me when you didn't do anything before?" he asked instantly wishing he could retract his words. Instead of being angry like he thought Grace smiled.

"If I were in a fight I would not want to be stopped until my point was made." She said innocently. Jake was intrigued by her innocent thinking. While he had been calling her all sorts of names her thoughts had been on what he would think of her. Chuckling he nudged her with his shoulder. His smiled becoming wider as she smacked him on the back of his head.

"You are such a loser." She said. Jake broke into peals of laughter over her use of a slang term. Huffing she turned from him and began to climb Hometree. Jake caught up with her, cursing as she briskly made her way to the top. His feet hadn't completely healed and he found old wounds opening as he manoeuvred over the knobbly branches.

"You are too slow Jhake." Grace called over her shoulder.

Her braids swept along her back and her smile glowed in the night. Startled by the arousing picture of her rump in the air and so close to his face Jhake lost his grip and fell a few feet down the trunk. He could hear her tinkling laughter as she continued towards the top of Hometree.

"Damn Jake you've got it bad." He whispered to himself, feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

...

Jake grasped his knees catching his breath as he finally made it to the where the other Na'vi were grouped. The hunters were sitting in a loose circle talking animatedly and laughing. To'itan growled as he saw him to which Jake smiled, his hand finding the end of Grace's tail in a playful pull.

"Jhake." She warned making space beside her as she sat down. To his left a young Na'vi female batted her lashes at him as she returned his smile. To his suprise she offered her hand.

"I am Jayla." She purred as he shook her hand. The other Na'vi snickered nudging each other over the flirtatious Na'vi's antics.

"I'm Jake." He said.

"I know who you are." She replied her tail running against his. Jake gulped looking to Grace for help but she was in deep conversation with another Na'vi.

"Pänutìng ngeya txe'lan." She whispered easing closer to him. Jake had no idea what she was saying so he didn't reply. Jayla did not seem content with his silence and continued to stroke her tail against him. Jake found her caress strangely arousing and he didn't like it.

"Leave off." He said harshly moving closer to Grace and further from the minx's actions.

"Jhake are you alright?" Grace asked feeling him brush against her shoulder. Not wanting to bother her with what could well be a Na'vi custom he just nodded his head.

Grace noticed Jake bumping against her for the third time and knew that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"_A moment brother_." She said to Li'uy, giving Jake her full attention. His eyes were firmly rooted to the ground, his posture tense. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Jayla's tail brushing against Jake's. Grace scowled as Jayla whispered something in Jake's ear. It was in Na'vi but she couldn't hear what was being said. Jake inched away from the woman who in turn flicked her tongue against Jake's ear.

"_What are you doing?"_ Grace asked keeping her voice low so that the other Na'vi would not notice their exchange. Jayla smirked and leant over Jake's lap provocatively.

"_Do you think you are the only one interested in the dreamwalker? Many have made their feelings for him clear."_ Grace reeled over Jayla's words. She turned to the circle which consisted of males and females. Grace noticed that a few of the women were eyeing Jake, giggling when he looked at them. His attention was now riveted to the back of Jayla's head as she continued to lean over him.

"_Have respect for yourself sister. You are particularly sitting on him." _Grace hissed. To her annoyance Jayla chuckled then placed her hands on Jake's thigh. Grace clenched her jaw controlling her anger. If she made any territorial act over Jake then the Na'vi would see it as her claiming him. Since he was not Omatikaya it would only infuriate them.

"_You are jealous, great queen of stone."_ Jayla sneered, her fingers flexing against Jake.

"Umm ladies?" Jake said breaking the building tension.

Jayla gave him a coy smile before pulling away. Grace didn't like the promise in Jayla's eyes. Her sudden interest in Jake made Grace realise that she truly wanted him for herself. He was the only one to make her truly laugh. Up until now, she had been the queen of stone that Jayla had described. Her mother often told her that she had inherited her father's seriousness. Yet Jake brought out the joy in her. With him she could be free with herself, no longer worried about her place amongst the Omatikaya. Grace settled back into her position feeling To'itan's disapproving glare. She ignored him. Many things had changed including her feelings for him. Grace could no longer be satisfied with To'itan when she knew Jake was the one she loved.

...

Anna moaned as she felt Ngay'swizav move beneath her. Her eyes blinked open as his restlessness woke her. Sometimes it still surprised her that when she went to sleep she would awaken as a Na'vi. Though twenty years had passed she still felt fear grip her when she fell asleep, afraid that when she opened her eyes she would have returned to her human body.

"_Sleep."_ Ngay'swizav whispered into her temple. As much as the thought appealed to her, Anna knew her mate was uneasy. Resting her eyes upon their sleeping son Anna brushed her fingers over his hair and kissed him upon his head. Ngay'swizav climbed out of the hammock and descended down Kelutral. Anna hurried after him slipping her hand in his as they reached the bottom. The columns gave her comfort as Ngay'swizav walked further from their home and into the forest. As always they entered their special place. A small pond surrounded by a grove of trees. The bioluminescent flora created natural lighting, some of which danced beneath the water.

"_What is wrong?" _Anna finally asked, the silence becoming too much for her. Ngay'swizav chuckled over her impatience and pulled her into the water with him taking off pieces of her clothing. Once the cool water covered them Ngay'swizav drew her into his embrace, her back resting against his chest. Anna sighed as he began to nuzzle her neck his lips keeping the cold at bay.

"Why would something be wrong?" he asked, his hand trailing over her stomach and down to the apex between her thighs. Anna moaned as his fingers ran along the slit lining her sex his ministrations causing heat to flush along her skin.

"I know you." She whispered, almost cursing when Ngay'swizav pulled his hand away. Anna turned in his arms her eyes searching his. Ngay'swizav rested his forehead against hers, his nose rubbing against hers.

"I fear for Grace." He finally said. Anna was surprised by Ngay'swizav's quite admission. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Ngay'swizav was a father as well as olo'eyktan. Her lack of faith in his ability to juggle both roles shamed her and she could tell he had read the surprise in her eyes. Ngay'swizav kissed her softly, his erection poking her stomach. Anna laughed and cupped him in her hands.

"Why?" she asked her pumping increasing. Ngay'swizav let out a harsh breath trying to remember what it was they had been talking about.

"She and Jake remind me of us when we were younger." He groaned as he released himself into the water. Anna nodded in agreement still rubbing him along his shaft.

"That is what bothers you? What harm could there be?" she asked nipping his throat playfully. Ngay'swizav's tail cut through the water and rubbed against her thigh in a loving stroke.

"I mated with you before you were one of The People. We were lucky that no one found out. If they are mated before Jake becomes Omatikaya…" Ngay'swizav didn't continue as Anna's eyes widened with realisation. Though he regretted her dampened ardour, this situation was more important.

"Grace would not risk it. She has your strength." Anna said.

"Yet I easily gave in to temptation." Ngay'swizav said with a grin. Anna laughed, his playful tone easing the tension somewhat. She returned to his arms, squeaking as he lifted her.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Anna sighed as her mate made love to her.

**Navi translation**

_Vrrtep_**_-_**Demon

_Mawe- _Calm

_Skxawng-_ Moron

_Nitam-_ Enough__

_Tsaheylu__- _Neural bond__

_uniltìrantokx _–dreamwalkers__

_Pänutìng __ngeya txe'lan-_ Promise me your heart

* * *

**So please, please tell me what you think and stay tuned for chapter nine.**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"So far you have found nothing?" Jake winced at the annoyance in Stevenson's voice.

A month had passed and he was finding it increasingly harder to lie to the lieutenant. Stevenson was a smart man and he would soon find out where the Omatikaya resided. Jake was lucky that the convoy was finding trouble crossing the large lagoons of water. Peter had told him about the giant reptilians roosting in the mountains. A lot of ammunition had been used on the beasts which meant their supplies were dwindling.

"I left you behind in the hope that you and scientists would find something. Don't make me regret it." Stevenson barked shutting off the vid-link. Jake sighed deeply turning to Leila who had heard the whole conversation. She gave him a thumbs up but that wasn't enough to elevate his anxiety.

"Trudy told me she's dropping us near you today." Leila said as they made their way to the psionic link chambers.

Jake nodded in response. Grace had convinced her father to allow the scientist access. Though Ngay'swizav had been reluctant he hadn't seen the harm in allowing Leila to take samples near Hometree. Jake was excited that Leila was going to be able to join him, it helped having someone to talk to who understood the mission they were on. Perhaps if Leila was there she could help him restrain himself when he was around Grace. Their constant exposure to one another meant every training session turned into a flirting match. Jake grinned as he thought about the time spent teaching him to use a bow and arrow. They had soon abandoned that for light petting.

"Move it soldier." Leila said sternly imitating a sharp salute. Jake laughed and returned her gesture before climbing into the chamber.

...

Jake chased after Grace in the thick growth of the trees. She grabbed hold of a hanging branch and pulled herself into a tree climbing further into the dense leaves. Jake copied her actions his arms screaming with the effort of lifting his body into the tree. He could hear her footsteps upon the bark and tracked her. They both ran along a long protruding limb which fell short a few feet of large dock leaves. Grace smiled over her shoulder before securing her bow against her back. With a shrill cry she leapt off the branch.

Jake watched as she used the large leaves to slow her descent, buoying from one to the other before landing perfectly several feet below. Jake shook his head in disbelief. Grace showed no fear and was graceful through her landing. He didn't think for one moment he could match her technique but he wasn't going to stand around trying to figure a safer way down. How hard could it possibly be anyway?

Grace jumped back as she heard the loud clatter of a bow hitting the ground. Searching through the towering leaves she saw a dark shadow plummeting through their waxy skins. Jake yelled as he crashed into the stalks rolling on top of the leaves and flying inches in the air as he slammed into the ground. Almost instantly he jumped up. His movements where slightly dazed, and he was covered in twigs and leaves. Grace held out his bow, which he took from her hand without a look.

"Are you okay Jhake?" she asked watching his weaving steps. Jake nodded then gave her a crooked smile.

"I didn't think it would be that hard." He said. Grace controlled her features and gave him a sympathetic tap on his shoulder. Jake rolled his eyes over her behaviour and jiggled both eyebrows.

"You can laugh if you want." He said.

Grace smiled then shook her head. It had taken great courage for Jake to make the jump. A part of her didn't believe he would have tried it but he had surprised her. They continued their walk at a slower pace, Grace mindful of the ache Jake must be feeling. Finally they arrived to the archery range. A place where all Na'vi practiced with their bow and arrow far from Hometree less they accidently harm someone.

"You must learn to master the bow and arrow." Grace said, motioning to the bow on his back. Jake held the bow and accepted an arrow from Grace's quiver.

"Not like that Jhake." She reprimanded noticing his lax stature and ill positioning. Grace used her fist to knock his elbow into the correct angle, her palm pushing firmly at his stomach.

"You take a deep breath. Hold in your stomach." Jake nodded at her instructions, rolling his shoulders back before taking the stance she had described. Grace flung her head back in agitation. She knew that she had to be patient with him but the longer it took for Jake to become Omatikaya the longer it would be before they could mate. Grace had come to accept that Jake was the one she wanted as her partner, but she could not go against the laws of the Na'vi. Her body and her brain were in disagreement with each other. With acute longing, her eyes drank in every contour of Jake's body.

A few days back Jake had given her permission to plait his hair and she had taken great care in weaving feathers into the tight braids. Fko'itan had also made Jake a necklace which he now wore proudly.

Grace's womb clenched with the thought of what sort of father Jake would be to their children. Unconsciously, Grace's hand rubbed her flat stomach as she imagined their child growing inside of her. The sudden silence drew her attention to Jake who was watching her with an unreadable expression. Grace blushed then scowled at his current stance.

"Jhake." She growled and took the bow from him.

Jake watched as Grace demonstrated with the bow. Her legs were slightly set apart and rigid. When she breathed in her breast rose, and became more pert. Jake licked his lips in appreciation. Her hips were trim and a small v dipped to where the loincloth covered her essentials. His eyes ran from her feet to her face and he blushed as he realised Grace had been watching him the whole time.

"Pay attention to my posture." She said, her eyes flashing with laughter.

"I am paying attention." He replied wiping away every visible sign of his arousal from his face. Grace's soft chuckle made him look at her once more.

"You are paying attention to my breasts Jhake." She laughed releasing the bow to the floor as she approached him. Jake forced his hands to stay still as Grace ran her fingers along his jaw and over his lips. She leant into his body, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Soon they will be yours." She whispered into his ear, her breath tickling him.

Jake grew hard as her pelvis came in to contact with his. He knew that she could feel him yet she continued to lean in to him. Jake's patience snapped and he wrapped his arms around her waist his mouth seeking hers. The feel of her warm lips against his set his nerves on edge. Hesitantly he lapped her bottom lip with his tongue then cooled the trail of moisture with his breath. Grace gave a small moan of content her body growing hot beneath his touch. Slowly, scared that any sudden movement would send her running, Jake stroked her back pulling her closer to his chest.

Grace palmed his cheek stepping on tiptoes as he invaded her mouth. She tasted sweet and innocent upon his tongue. Her heady scent was intoxicating and Jake found himself grinding against her trying to release the pent up pressure building within him. Grace grabbed fistfuls of his hair and dragged his head closer to hers, her incisors scrapping against his lips. Their chests rose and fell frantically warning them that they were running out of air. Reluctantly Jake pulled his mouth from hers.

"Grace." He panted he hands still roaming her body.

Grace moaned nipping at his chin, her lips scorching a path to his neck. Jake growled one hand cupping her buttock, his thigh nudging her legs apart. To his surprise Grace lifted herself further into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. With ease Jake carried her to the base of a towering tree and pressed her against its trunk. Grace's hand soon left his hair and travelled to his pectorals. Her fingers ran over the hard ridges before disappearing beneath his loincloth.

Jake choked as Grace cupped him in her hand. It was too much for him and he found himself thrusting against her. Grace's eyes widened slightly before moving her hand in time to his thrusts. Jake nudged aside her beads baring a tightening nipple to the cool air. His eyes locked on hers as he flicked it with his tongue. Grace moaned, her pumps becoming faster as Jake took the nipple into his mouth and began to roll it between his teeth.

"Jhake." Grace cried as he bit on it gently.

Grace clenched her thighs around him, her hand moving faster as she felt Jake push aside her hip bindings. She could feel arousal bubbling within and coating her thighs. She wanted him to touch her but feared voicing her desires. To her joy he ran an inquisitive finger along the slit of her opening. Grace smashed her mouth against his, mewling as his tongue thrust against her in time to his fingers that had wormed their way inside of her. His movement against her hand grew fierce, her back knocked into the bark over and over as he entered another finger inside of her.

"God Grace." He moaned into her neck as he came. Liquid heat coated her hand as she released Jake's member. It was white and sticky, something Grace had never seen before.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, worry lacing her voice. Jake gave a deep chuckle and slowly sank to his knees. Fear pricked Grace as she watched him nudge her legs further apart. He lifted one leg over his shoulder propping her up.

"No, far from it." He said. Grace looked at the liquid once more and slowly brought her hand to her mouth. She could feel Jake vibrating beneath her and when she looked at him, hunger burned in his eyes. Grace swept her tongue along the thick moisture. The salty taste made her brow furrow but she knew that it came from Jake so it couldn't be bad.

Jake moaned against Grace's thigh as she licked his come from her fingers. He didn't know how they could continue like this. One of these days he was going to make love to her and he doubted common sense could stop him. Using his forefinger and thumb Jake separated Grace's folds, her light purple flesh winking at him. He breathed in the musky scent and found himself growing hard with the thought of tasting her. Jake swiped his tongue against her, smiling as she gripped his head.

"What are you doing Jhake?" She asked.

Jake found the quiver in her voice arousing and continued to taste her. Just like her mouth, her juices were sweet and addictive. His lips nibbled at the thick nub above her opening and with one hand he began to pump his fingers inside her. Grace's toes pressed against his back as she arched against him. Her hips moved against his mouth as he continued to ease his digits within her.

"Jhake." She crooned her body stiffening as her internal walls contracted against him. Jake rested his head against her stomach his fingers making lazy circles within her wet sheath.

Grace could barely stand as Jake withdrew from her. She had never experienced anything like it and wished for them to continue. However, she knew that if they did, things would escalate beyond their control. Grace smoothed her clothes into place, smirking as she saw Jake's evident arousal. Jake noticed where her eyes had settled and frowned.

"This is your fault you know. How do I get rid of it now?" He whined pressing against it with his palm. Grace laughed hugging Jake tightly. One hand rested on her waist as the other continued to get rid of his erection.

"Now we know how it will be Jhake. Practice hard." She said pushing him away gently.

Jake didn't have enough time to gather his bearings before Grace was ushering the bow into his hands. Sighing he took his stance and nocked an arrow into the bow. Grace was right. He had been fooling around long enough. If he planned on notifying the Omatikaya about the inevitable war and gather the rival clans then he needed to become one of them. Soon.

...

Grace waited beside Jake as Trudy landed the Samson. She waved energetically at the woman and smiled as Leila and Norman existed the copter. Norman said something to Trudy and the woman waved a goodbye before setting off into the sky again. Norman had to jog to keep up with Leila's stride but it didn't seem to bother him overly. He was just glad to be seeing the Omatikaya for what could well be the last time. For the first time in twenty years the surveillance machines had been switched on and he had been able to see the convoy make its way through Pandora. Though it travelled far from Kelutral Norman still feared that the Na'vi would notice it. They had scouts stationed everywhere and if word got back to Ngay'swizav that there was sky people, he and Jake would be in a whole heap of shit.

"Oel ngati kameie, Grace." He said in greeting. Grace smiled and repeated the greeting. Jake gave him a subtle nod and they began to make their trek to Hometree.

On many occasions Grace turned to see Jake and Norman whispering harshly but they were so far behind she couldn't make out anything. Leila on the other hand was behaving like a newborn _yerik. _Her eyes glowed with excitement and every so often she would point out fruit and name them in the English and Na'vi terms.

"_I heard that the taste very sweet."_ Leila said pointing to a bright pink disk shaped fruit. Grace picked one and handed it to Leila. Both women giggled at Leila's surprised gasp.

"_Very sweet." _Grace said picking some for herself.

The fresh taste soothed her erratic mood. She was still recovering from their ministrations in the archery range and whenever she caught Jake's gaze she knew that she was one step closer to giving herself to him. Looking at Leila, Grace wondered if she could confide in the woman. Her mother would have been the best option but she knew what her mother would say. "Follow your heart." Her heart wanted Jake but her head knew that it would mean exile.

"_May I speak with you sister?"_ Grace asked walking further from Jake and Norman. Leila looked at her with concern and nodded her head.

"_I am in love with Jake Sully."_ Grace whispered quickly. The look of utter shock on Leila's face was priceless and if the situation hadn't been so serious perhaps Grace would have laughed. Leila appeared to be having a debate within her head but Grace had asked for her help and she needed to know exactly what Leila thought.

"_I told you to be careful."_ Leila finally said. Grace nodded remembering that Leila had told her that. It didn't matter anymore, the dreamwalker had stolen her heart.

"_I know but I cannot deny what I feel."_ Grace said. Leila was silent for another length of time and Grace felt the urge to leave the woman behind.

"_I know Na'vi only mate with one person. If Jake is the one you truly believe to be your bond mate then go for it._" Leila said grimly. Grace was surprised by the woman's words. She had been sure that the scientist would have talked her out of it but even she, a woman who's emotions appeared to be based on logic was telling her to give in to her desires. Grace thanked Leila and smiled shyly when the men caught up with them. Norman gave her a questioning look but Grace just shook her head her mind made up.

...

Anna ran out to meet the group as they returned to Kelutral. She hadn't seen Norman in such a long time. After he had stopped using his Avatar he had decided that it would be safer to stay at the compound. Though she tried time to visit him, their conversations would soon turn dry and the atmosphere tense. Anna had gained so much in coming to Pandora but she had lost her best friend in the process.

"Norman." She called hugging the human gently, mindful of his fragile form. Norman laughed nervously as he was dwarfed by in Anna's embrace. Her breast bumped his face and he could feel himself reacting to her close proximity. After all these years he still felt aroused by her and that annoyed him. Anna backed away carefully smiling at the blush in Normans cheeks.

"Come let us talk." Anna said leading Norman from the others.

Grace watched as her mother and uncle went into their alcove. She knew that her mother would heartbroken in learning that Norman was leaving but as he had said it was for the best. Grace quickly introduced Leila to the other Na'vi taking note of To'itan's appreciative once over. A small smile tugged at her lips as she realised that To'itan found Leila attractive. Hopefully with the arrival of the new dreamwalker To'itan's disposition towards her would change.

"Jake!" Grace turned as Fko'itan ran towards them. Jake lifted her brother into his arms and laughed as he was presented with a woven ikran.

"More toys?" Jake asked. Grace smiled kissing a reluctant Fko'itan on his head. Her heart pounded at the gentle way Jake spoke with Fko'itan and once again her womb shivered with the need to carry a part of Jake.

"Grace told me you would soon scale Iknimaya. It is for good luck." Fko'itan explained. Jake looked at Grace since this was the first he was hearing of her plan. Grace tugged at Fko'itan's queue and scolded.

"Jhake is not ready Fko'itan, you overheard a conversation but didn't hear everything. Eavesdropping is very bad." She said. Fko'itan pouted then turned to Jake with a wide smile blossoming on his face.

"I think you are ready Jake." He said before slipping away. Jake gave a hearty laugh over the little boy's antics but Grace did not join in. Jake was far from ready. He had yet to make his first kill, though he had mastered the art of catching an ikran. Grace's chest tightened at the thought of Ma'ja. She had come to the decision of catching her own ikran when they went to Iknimaya. Another reason why she needed Jake to show that he was capable of becoming one of the people.

"I will prove myself Grace. Then I will become Omatikaya." Jake said into her ear. Grace's body shuddered as his whisper tickled her ear. She hoped so. She didn't know how long she could resist him.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the latest chapter once again all and any input will help me produce the chapters quicker. Much love and I cannae wait to hear from you xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tha********nk you all for your reviews they've really helped me, and I was so excited that I wrote this chapter. Not my best but since I've already written chapter eleven I figured ten had to be written at some point. So cheer!**

**Some of the dialogue is used from the avatar script which obviously does not belong to me :(**

**But anywho enjoy and all reviews are welcome.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Jake nocked his arrow into position. His eyes squinted as he looked down the length of his arm. The yerik had still not realised that there were two Na'vi in the bushes ready to end its life. Grace nodded her head subtly and Jake released the arrow. It flew into the air and embedded itself into the yerik's neck. The animal gave a bleating cry, its legs thrashing as it slowly died. Jake moved quickly to its side, thrusting his dagger into its chest lacerating its heart.

"_I See You, Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People." _Jake said in stilted Na'vi. The death was a small victory compared to the life taken. It brought into perspective his past crimes and Jake couldn't stop the tear from running down his cheek. He felt Grace's hand on his neck and looked up at her. She too wore a sad smile and knelt beside him.

"You are ready." She whispered leaning closer and gently kissing the tear away. Jake zeroed in on her lips, his mouth twitching as Grace pouted, patiently waiting for him. He placed his mouth on hers gently, not wanting to make a mockery of their hunt. Grace responded to his soft caress gently squeezing his neck before standing up. Jake hefted the yerik over his shoulder and they carried it to their pa'li.

When they arrived in Kelutral a few people including Anna were there to greet them. Grace smiled at her mother, pressing her fingers to her forehead in greeting. Some of the females fawned over Jake as he placed the slain yerik on the ground.

"You are so manly." Grace winced as she heard Jayla's soft voice.

Jake blushed as Jayla proceeded to touch his muscles relaying her assessment to the other women. Grace growled, only the touch of her mother's hand upon her shoulder stilling her. Anna winked then pulled Grace into their alcove. Fko'itan was inside playing but upon seeing his mothers pointed look he quickly left. Grace sat on the ground and was joined by Anna who continued to smile at her.

"_Mother?" _Grace asked becoming worried when the silence became lengthy. Anna chuckled making Grace jump at the sudden sound.

"_You are so much like your father. I saw your protectiveness over Jake."_ Anna said.

Grace hid her head in her hand, her fingers finding the tuft on her tail. The kill today signalled Jake's ability to become Omatikaya. She decided that tomorrow they would ascend Iknimaya. What she truly feared was Uniltaron. The dream hunt. She had endured hers as had others but there were chances of death and the thought of losing Jake scared her.

"_He will be fine. If Jake managed to survive crashing through space, and the training to become Omatikaya then Uniltaron will be easy. Once he is one of The People you two can be together." _Grace's head rose at her mother's words. Heat flushed her cheeks as she realised her mother knew about her feeling towards Jake.

"_I am scared."_ Grace whispered. Anna pulled Grace into her arms and hugged her.

"_There is nothing to fear. Just follow your heart."_ Anna said, smiling as Grace hugged her back.

Jake sat before the pit as the Na'vi gathered for dinner. Fko'itan was talking animatedly as news spread of the journey he would be making the next day. According to Grace they would be climbing the mountains to where the ikran roosted.

"How will I know the ikran has chosen me?" he had asked. Grace had seemed reluctant to tell him but in the end his incessant whining pushed her to reveal all.

"It will try to kill you." Jake had looked at Grace hoping that she had been joking. Her face had been serious.

"The bond between ikran and rider lasts forever. Until ikran dies." Fko'itan said. Jake turned to Grace who had a sad look in her eyes. He rested his hand on hers briefly trying in an attempt to comfort her. Grace looked up at him and smiled.

"I too will catch an ikran." She supplied hushing him as Mo'at stood to speak.

Jake watched the older woman who moved with grace and pride. He could see the similarities between her and Grace and wondered if that was what Grace would like when she was older. He liked to think he'd be there to witness it, but he doubted he'd make it that far. He wasn't like Anna, he couldn't abandon his human life though he had no use for it. Grace's eyes sparkled as the Tsahik continued to speak and he became enraptured by her low voice.

"She is telling the tale of Toruk Makto." Grace explained laughing as Mo'at said something funny. Jake had heard of Toruk. Leila had explained the human term of it was Great Leonopteryx, it was closely related to a mountain banshee, but was much bigger with over an eighty foot wingspan.

"Toruk means last shadow, Makto is rider. Toruk Makto was mighty, he brought the clans together in a time of great sorrow." Grace continued her eyes blazing with pride, "My grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Makto, Rider of Last Shadow. Toruk chose him. It has only happened five times since the time of the First Songs."Jake whistled knowing that the time of the first songs had been a long time ago. For something as great as a Toruk to choose a rider was amazing. He had noticed the head of the Toruk on a totem upon the dais where the olo'eyktan held council. That was a frightening beast.

"Now Mo'at is saying the Toruk grow restless awaiting their next rider_." _Grace smiled as Fko'itan yelled out.

"I will be the one to conquer Toruk." The others laughed at the small boy's exuberance and soon the story telling turned into exclamations from the children as they joined Fko'itan's shouts. Jake flung Fko'itan into his arms and turned him in the air as though he were riding a Toruk. Grace laughed as the younger men did the same, even To'itan picked Miktay rushing him through the air.

"He is so handsome." Leila said. Grace nudged her friend gently indicating that she had heard the scientist words. Leila blushed, her tail lazily flopping from side to side.

"Perhaps you should tell him your feelings." Grace said firmly pushing Leila towards To'itan. Leila nodded then tapped To'itan on the shoulder. The Na'vi warrior placed the boy down gently then gave Leila his full attention. Grace watched as Leila took deep breaths her body physically shaking as she opened her mouth to speak.

"_Pänutìng __Ngeya txe'lan." _The words burst from Leila's lips. Grace's eyes widened as the dreamwalker asked To'itan to promise himself to her. They widened even further when To'itan agreed taking hold of Leila's hand.

"I did not see that happening." Jake said slightly winded. Grace leant against him discreetly watching as To'itan and Leila wandered off into the forest. Jake's tail flicked against hers sending a rush of heat up Grace's spine.

"After Uniltaron. We will be one." She said into his ear before dancing out of his reach.

...

Jake wiped the perspiration from his top lip. The other Na'vi were travelling faster than him and he could hear Grace grumbling behind him. Jake stuck out his tongue his fingers clutching the ragged boulders. They were entwined and held together by tree roots, attached to a much larger chunk of rock. Jake watched as the others grabbed hanging roots and climbed up towards the summit of a cliff. Jake took a running step his hands grabbing hold of thick rope, gym had been his forte and he was able to make it to the top. Grace joined him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they met a wall of water.

"Through here." She said. Jake gulped then began to shimmy across the sheer rock face. Loose stone fell as he continued to where the ikran rested. He could hear them flapping and squawking, his eyes widening as he saw dozens of ikran.

"remember it is the ikran who will not stand down." Grace said standing back. Jake clenched the woven bola in his hand swinging it as he hissed at the ikran. A large blue and purple ikran dove of the cliff several following it. The only ikran he had seen was Grace's and it had been dead, when alive there were very intimidating.

"Hello bud." Jake whispered as a yellow and brown ikran squawked at him.

Swinging the bola Jake threw one end of it and it wrapped around the ikran's beak. Jake tightened the bola and jumped on its back. The ikran tried to throw him off lurching from left to right before slamming into the ground. Jake groaned as his bones jarred with pain but he kept his hold on the ikran, using his legs to hold its head still. Using his free hand he took hold of its queue and attached it to his own. Suddenly the ikran settled as his feelings transferred to Jake and vice versa.

"Easy boy." Jake crooned removing the bola. He turned to Grace who also sat upon an ikran. completely black with the exception of a white streak along its wing.

"Seze." She called introducing her ikran to him. Jake rummaged through his head for a name only one standing out to him.

"Jarhead." He replied. Grace's lip twitched before ordering Seze forward. Jake laughed as she took the skies and he soon followed her. They rose and dove around each other, wind whistling past their ears as they built speed. Jake gave a victorious cry as they circled the other hunters who had claimed their ikran.

Feeling a current of air, he looked to his left where Grace saluted him, her face blossoming into a smile. Jake returned the gesture then urged Jarhead forward back towards Hometree.

...

Grace wrung her hands as Jake entered the hollow pit near the base of Kelutral. They had arrived a few hours ago and Jake had been insistent that he was ready for the Uniltaron. Grace hadn't wanted him to go through with it just yet but to her surprise, Mo'at had agreed that he was ready. Her mother held her hand as Jake descended the earthen steps her heart high in her chest. Mo'at lit several herbs the smoke filling the pit.

Jake sat squatting, using his palms to wash the smoke over his body. Mo'at placed her hand beneath Jake's jaw and lifted his head. Obediently he opened his mouth, his tongue protruding as she placed a glowing purple worm on it. The worm moved into a tight ball, lighting his mouth before he closed it shut. Jake reluctantly chewed the worm his face darkening at the unfamiliar taste. Ngay'swizav the held a wriggling arachnoid, a scorpion like creature, and removing Jake's hair, he then pressed the arachnoid to the back of his neck. Jake winced as the insect pushed its stinger through his skin.

His eyes met Grace's and he gave her a reassuring smile. She did not return it, instead she joined in the Na'vi's low chanting. Jake shut his eyes as he felt the effects of the toxin within his blood stream. When he opened them, the faces around him appeared disorientated, warped like putty in the hands of a child. Upon looking at his body he could see his hands and feet receding and everything began to disappear. Taking deep soothing breathes Jake blinked his eyes open and saw towering trees that glowed in the night. Looking at his body again, he saw that his hands had become roots, his legs too. They stretched out like streams of light.

The scene shifted to him standing upon Iknimaya. A large shadow covered him in the distinctive shadow of a diving Toruk. The Toruk landed lowering its neck as an invitation for Jake to ride him. Jake clambered onto its back, holding on to it tightly they flew over Hometree. Except Hometree was no more. A large crater bellowed with smoke and small fires licked the remaining forest. Hundreds of bodies, Na'vi bodies, lay strewn like burnt matchsticks. Jake gasped, bile rising in his throat. Coughing he vomited into the ground stilling as Mo'at placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were unreadable but Jake had the distinct feeling that she knew what he had seen.

"_Did you see your spirit animal?" _Ngay'swizav asked helping Jake to his feet. Jake felt guilt tear at him. His vision had portrayed what was to come, he had no doubt about that, but now was not the time to inform the Na'vi. Grace looked at him expectantly unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"_It is unclear now."_ Mo'at said. Jake nodded in agreement, grimacing as the movement caused his head to pound. Grace was there to help him out of the pit. Her hands squeezed his showing just how much she had feared for him. Jake cocked his head and gave a reassuring grin.

"Were you worried?" he asked cupping her face and brushing away at an errant tear with his thumb. Grace's lips wavered into a half smile-half sob. Jake chuckled and pulled her closer rubbing his face against her unbound hair. Grace returned his embrace rubbing her hands soothingly against his back.

"Of course." She choked, pressing her cheek against his. Jake sighed as Grace moved from his embrace, the emptiness of his arms irritated his heart but he released her. Ngay'swizav was talking with the older Na'vi and he heard his named mentioned frequently.

"I must prepare you for the ceremony." Grace said taking his hand in hers.

Jake beamed unable to contain his excitement over becoming Omatikaya. He was now one of the people and his voice would be heard. He knew that Ngay'swizav should know about the human forces but not just yet. Tonight he wanted to enjoy his time with Grace. Now that he was one of The People they could finally be together. Jake faltered as Grace took him into her families alcove. A small fire glowed and beside it was a pot of thick white paint. Jake didn't know if he could mate with her with a clear conscience. He was about to betray her people, his people and the feeling left a bitter taste in his throat.

Grace settled Jake onto the ground and sat opposite him. She was having difficulty talking as her fingers touched the cool liquid. Now that Jake was Omatikaya she could claim him as her own. Yet he did not look as though the thought had crossed his mind. Instead he sat with a vacant look in his eyes and a vein throbbing at his temple. Perhaps Jake had grown weary of her, for her own excitement knew no bounds. Grace ran her fingers along his chest leaving swirling lines in her wake. She could feel her arousal building as his heat permeated through her. She looked up into his eyes hoping to see her own passion mirrored but he was still consumed in his thoughts. Grace bit her lip then leant forward, placing on hand on his thigh she began to run her fingers over his face. His eyes flickered to hers as though seeing her for the first time and he gave a small smile. Grace lowered her gaze coating her fingers with more paint. She felt his hand beneath her chin as he forced to look at him.

"Grace I…" Jake's words were cut off by the arrival of several women bearing gifts. Grace swiftly swept her finger over his lips then got up. She winced as Jayla nudged her out of the way. Soon Jake was swamped by the fawning females and Grace could do nothing but leave the alcove.

"_The woman are vying for his attention?"_ Anna asked as she noticed Grace. Grace smiled weakly, wincing as she heard Jake's excited baritone. Jayla was the loudest and most outgoing. Her personality was similar to Jake's and Grace could think of no other suitable mate.

"_It is for the best."_ Grace said stumbling past her mother as tears clouded her vision. She didn't stop walking until the sound of the beating drums and singing was a faint tremor. Grace knelt in the ground her hands clenching her tail as sobs shook her body. So consumed in her own grief she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until a hand rested on her crown. Grace stiffened wiping her tears away as her father squatted beside her a stern look on his face.

"_What is wrong daughter?"_Ngay'swizav asked, uncomfortable over his usually stout daughter's sadness. When Grace refused to speak he pulled her into his arms, smiling when she gave a small squeak of surprise.

"_When I am too serious, your mother makes me smile. When your mother is too flighty, I make her take notice. Grace you need someone like that. Someone who can balance out your temperament or you will never be happy."_ He said. Grace looked at her father, taking note of what he was telling her. She never would have seen her parent's relationship that way. All these years she had assumed her mother had pursued her father to the point where he had given in, but now she could see that her father needed Anna just as much. Grace sniffled rubbing her nose against the back of her hand.

"_Do you think Jhake is the one father?"_ she asked. Ngay'swizav's smile turned grim and Grace feared that her father did not approve of their relationship.

"_I think you and Jake are destined."_ He finally said. Grace's eyes widened over his revelation. She had thought Ngay'swizav would disapprove of her love for a dreamwalker but in the end he too had chosen a dreamwalker as a mate. Grace accepted her father's offered hand and together they walked back to Kelutral.

"_Now go claim him." _Ngay'swizav whispered pushing her towards Jake who was surrounded by a crowd of women. Grace pushed through them trying to reach Jake. Jayla was standing closest to him and as soon as she saw Grace, she raised her hands for silence. Jake caught Grace's eye and gave her a small smile looking very uncomfortable.

"Pänutìng Ngeya txe'lan." Jayla said. The women hushed silently looking at Jake expectantly. Jake gave a confused shrug.

"What does that mean?" he asked Grace. Grace wished she could tell him but once a woman or man propositioned another to be their mate, no one could interfere. Grace looked away from Jake unable to witness what was about to take place.

"I cannot tell you Jake. You must answer yes or no." She whispered hating the crack in her voice.

Jake scowled as Grace looked away from him. Once again she was leaving it up to him to know how to act amongst the Na'vi. Jake looked at Jayla who had an excited gleam in her eye and whatever deductive reasoning he possessed, he used it to formulate the right answer.

"No." He said. Jayla's face fell briefly before contorting into a haughty glare. The slighted woman pushed past the others, a few of her friends hurrying after her with the intent to console her. Soon the crowd diminished and Jake was left with Grace.

"You said no." Grace whispered as tears ran down her cheek. Jake was surprised by her reaction, but didn't know what to do except hold her.

Grace held onto Jake tightly, not realising how much she loved him until another woman wanted to claim him. Reluctantly she eased out of his hold and angrily brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Why did you say no, does Jayla not appeal to you?" she asked her own words sounding harsh to her ears. Jake looked at her with a baffled expression. He opened and closed his mouth several times before scowling.

"I don't understand."

"Pänutìng Ngeya txe'lan." She whispered caressing his cheek. Jake rubbed his lips against her palm nipping at her fingers as she pulled away.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why?" she asked allowing Jake to pull her away from Hometree and deeply into the forest. Jake did not answer but continued to lead her through the trees until stopping in a small opening. Jake released her hand his eyes drinking in the beautiful view. Towering trees fringed the flat grass, small flowered bushes ran the length of a large pond.

"You are the only woman I will ever say yes to." Jake finally said turning to her. Grace lowered her lashes at his heated promise. When she looked back up at him he wore a crooked grin, the grin that she could never say no to. Slowly at though he feared she would bolt he approached her. His movements were sensual like a stalking palulukan and Grace found them highly erotic. Her breath caught in her chest as he reached her, the heat from his body enveloping her like a lover's hug. His hand cupped her cheek and he leant forward for a kiss.

Grace surrendered herself to him. Her mouth gasped open and his tongue delved within her orifice seeking her out. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer against her. Jake moaned as she pulled away from him and began biting her way to his throat. Her tongue laved the small marks diligently soothing the small irritation. Jake's hands could no longer remain still and Grace whimpered as he ran them down to her buttocks, squeezing the rounded globes. She could feel him through the fabric of their clothes but the material stopped her from truly feeling his desire.

Jake felt Grace's fingers fumble with the straps of his loincloth. As much as he wanted her, he would have to take things slow. Grace was a virgin and he didn't want her first time to be rushed. Jake took her hands and pulled them away, her small murmur of discontent making him smile.

"Do you not want me Jhake?" she asked. Jake would have laughed at her question in her voice had it not been laced with fear. Pressing his head against her so that their noses touched, Jake took a deep breath and absorbed her scent. It was the smell of fresh flowers and innocence. He wanted her to know just how much she meant to him.

"Of course I do." He moaned, as she broke free from his grasp and began to cup him. His erection throbbed angrily against her hold and his hips began to move against her unconsciously. Jake swore as she caressed her lips against his jaw, her tongue flicking against his skin in rhythm to his thrusts.

"We have to take this slow." He ground out between clenched teeth. Grace ran her hand through his hair urging his mouth closer to hers. In unison they sank to the forest floor. Grace spread her legs sighing as Jake settled between them careful to keep his full weight off her. Jake braced himself on his elbows his pelvis still rocking against her and he knew that any minute now he was going to embarrass himself. With great control Jake removed her hands and pinned them above her head. Grace's eyes glowed with lust as well as anger and with a devilish gleam she anchored her legs around his hips.

"What are you doing." He growled as she rubbed herself against him. Jake choked as her breast came into line with his mouth. Using his teeth he tore at the delicate chain of beads exposing her to the night's air. Before his eyes her small darkened nipples grew hard. Grace's breathing increased making her breast rise further in front of him. Jake needed no more invitation and placed his tongue against the taunt flesh.

Grace moaned arching against him. She could feel his hard flesh pressing against her thigh and she wanted nothing more than to accept him into her body. Her tail wrapped itself around his slowly stroking him. Jake groaned and drew more of her breast into his mouth, sucking the thick flesh to the point where the sensation verged on pain. Grace could feel herself growing hot and she knew that she was ready.

"Tsahaylu Jhake." She whimpered as he moved his mouth to her other, neglected breast.

Jake took hold of his queue and placed it close to hers creating the bond. They both gasped as their arousal doubled. Each felt what the other was feeling and the sensations were volleyed between them. Jake's eyes dilated as he resumed suckling her, every tremor of desire she experienced he could feel. He didn't think it was possible to become more aroused but he did. The tsahaylu was overwhelming and Jake couldn't control his next actions. With a deep animal like growl he tore at the flimsy material keeping Grace away from him. Grace giggled at his exuberance keening as he plunged two thick digits inside of her.

"Jhake." She moaned as he began to pump her delicate flesh ruthlessly. His name on her lips was his undoing. Jake clenched his stiff member and rammed it inside her.

Agony blasted through his head removing the intoxicating cloud of deep lust. He felt like his gut had been torn in two and at the back of his mind he could hear sobbing. He could feel Grace pushing against him as pain filled her eyes. Jake kept himself still as she continued her thrashing.

"Stop Jhake, stop." She whimpered, her cries reaching his ears.

Carefully he pulled out of her, wincing as he felt the rawness of his departure. The blood he saw on himself made him feel physically sick as he gently pulled his queue from hers. He had never taken a virgin before but that was no excuse. He knew that he had to be careful with Grace but the emotions he had felt had been too strong for him to control. When he looked at Grace, she had curled herself into a small ball her hands plastered to her stomach. Blood coated her thighs and again Jake flinched fearing that he had caused irreparable damage.

"Grace?" he whispered crawling towards her. "It's normal for the first time to be like this." To his dismay Grace flinched away from him, quickly backing away. Her eyes were wide with fear and mistrust, her cheeks stained with her tears.

"Stay away!" she shouted, her eyes roving the ground widely. Jake sighed as they landed upon her dagger. Slowly he picked it up and approached her.

Grace climbed shakily to her feet almost buckling as pain lacerated her womb. What had she done to deserve such maltreatment? She had believed Jake to be a kind and gentle yet this act alone had shown his true nature. Her body ached and the pain in her loins was still sharp and biting. Grace lifted her chin gracefully forcing herself not to show the monster any fear.

"I'm sorry." Jake whispered. Grace hissed baring her fangs. She refused to fall for his lies, when he was close enough she tackled him to the ground prying the dagger from his hands. To her surprise he gave it up to her easily he didn't even bother to fight against her. Grace's frustration grew as he continued to look up at her with deep regret in his eyes.

"You may be my mate, but I will never allow you near my body again." she growled moving quickly away from him. Picking up her clothes she ran back to Kelutral and not once did she look back.

* * *

**Well...there we are Grace and Jake have mated, sort of...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews, really helped me to get this chapter shaped up. TO be honest I dont think this is my best chapter but we're almost at the part where all is revealed so stay tuned...or logged in...dunno :S****  
**

Jake squinted into the artificial light as the psionic link chamber lid was wretched open. Grumbling under his breath he didn't stop Sam from lifting out and putting him in his chair. Jake hung his head in his hands and winced as the previous nights events replayed in his mind.

"Sully are you ok?" Paul asked. The scientist had a worried look on his face his eyes constantly darting to the monitor that flickered his vitals. Jake grunted and peered at the man in front of him.

"Is that why you pulled me out. Dude I was in the middle of the forest." Jake grumbled. He felt Sam's beefy hand on his shoulder but shrugged out of the contact needing time to be by himself. No such luck.

"Your stats were everywhere. Elevated stress levels and rapid heart rate." Sam said rattling off a jumble of medical mumbo jumbo. Jake wheeled to a table and poured the thick coffee into a metal mug.

"I became Omatikaya." He said as Harry and Sam joined him at the bench. Both men smiled and gave congratulatory thumps on his back. Jake tried to return their enthusiasm but guilt and disgust weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Why the long face. This was what you needed right? Now you can tell them the truth." Harry said. Jake shook his head falling into deep melancholy.

"I mated with Grace last night too." He whispered, groaning as remembered the awful act.

"Dude." Harry said raising his hand in a hi-five. Jake ignored it and turned his attention to Sam whose brow was furrowed in confusion.

"That's why your levels were all over the place?" Sam asked. Jake sniggered loathingly, running his hand through his hair. He winced as his fingers snagged through knotted clumps, realising that it had been a long time since he had groomed himself.

"Mating that sounds animalistic." Harry chuckled cringing as the coffee touched his tongue.

"The Na'vi only mate once. Mating is like marriage to them." Jake said waiting for the others to process the information. It didn't take long for them to understand exactly what he had done.

"You married her! The plan was to become Omatikaya not Prince of the Na'vi. What were you thinking and why do you looks so shit faced?" Sam barked. Jake rarely saw Sam angry and for Sam to be angry meant something immensely grievous had taken place.

"I know, but that's not all. The bond thing Leila is always going about. With the queues?" he said. The others nodded their understanding. "When you mate you join queues together. What pleasure the other person is feeling, is passed through that connection. I could feel her pleasure as well as mine and it all got a little too much."

"That sounds cool." Harry said wistfully. Jake rolled his eyes looking back at Sam who once again frowned.

"They only mate once. That means Grace was a virgin…" Sam trailed off and Jake slammed his fist into the table. The scientists looked over at them quickly in surprise then returned to their work once Harry reassured them that everything was ok.

"I acted like an idiot. I just…just took her. I could feel her pain." Jake whispered.

"But you stopped. I mean once you knew she was in pain." Sam asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I stopped. I tried to explain to her that all virgins feel like that but she didn't listen. She told me that she never wanted to see me again." Jake clenched his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

"No offence Sully but she's bound to hate you eventually. Once she finds out you've been lying about the other humans." Harry said emptying the rest of the coffee down his throat. Jake and Sam sent him a gimlet stare.

"Real smooth Harry." Sam said shaking his head but when he looked at Jake, it was obvious that they were all thinking the same thing.

Grace winced as she climbed down the stairway of Kelutral. That morning she had found Jake's hammock empty and fear for him had swelled in her chest before being tampered by anger. Jake Sully would never know kindness from her. He had been so brutal that her body still stung from the repercussions. Many of the Na'vi smiled in greeting, congratulating her on her bonding. Grace didn't know what else to do but seek her mother out. Perhaps she could find a loophole and no longer be mated to Jake. Grace paused as the thought of no longer being with Jake tore through her. She loved him but she didn't think she could endure mating with him again.

Grace found Anna sitting amongst friends gossiping about the couples that had mated the night before. Grace's ears grew hot as she realised her mother was talking about her. Clearing her throat Grace grimaced over the collective laughter as the women left mother and daughter to talk.

"Grace, what are you doing here? I assumed you'd be with Jake." Anna said taking hold of Grace's hands lovingly. Grace tried to muster a smile for her mother but couldn't, everything had been a disaster.

"_I no longer want to be mated to Jake."_ She whispered through the tears. Anna's smile faded as she saw the pain in her daughter's eyes also noticing the stiffness of her body.

"_Did he hurt you?" _Anna asked, praying it wasn't so. When Grace nodded, Anna had to force herself to remain calm when all she wanted to do was beat Jake to a pulp. They may not have been close but she rarely failed when choosing friends. Yet her daughter was crying and that was something Grace rarely did. Anna wiped the tears from her face and kissed her gently on the head. Each movement slow and precise in an attempt to douse her fury.

"Tell me what happened." Anna said in English not wanting the other Na'vi to know the content of their conversation. Grace hiccupped then began to relay what had taken place the night before.

"Did he stop?" Anna asked as a sympathetic smile bloomed. When Grace nodded Anna could no longer keep her chuckle at bay. Grace looked at her mother anger blazing in her eyes. She had never thought Anna to be so cold but here she sat finding great joy in her misery.

"_Sa'nok."_ Grace growled as Anna's raucous laughter drew the attention of others.

"_Grace you are such an independent woman and great warrior, I forget there are some things you do not know."_ Anna said controlling her features. Grace rose her brow in disbelief, there was rarely anything that she didn't have a deep knowledge off. Grace's ire dissipated slightly as her mother stroked her cheek.

"Jhake told me it always hurts but I do not think you and father would continue to make love if it were so." Grace grumbled. Anna's lips twitched over her words but she did not laugh instead she pulled Grace into her arms.

"_Only the first time hurts Grace. My first time hurt but I trusted your father. Mating is bliss."_ She whispered. Grace pulled away from her mother but read no lie in what she had told her. Deep shame settled in her gut as she thought of how harsh she had been towards Jake. If mating was bliss and only the first time hurt then Grace had made a mistake.

"Jhake did not come home." Grace whispered fear lacing her voice.

"You had better find him." Anna scowled pushing Grace away. Before leaving Grace kissed her mother swiftly on the cheek.

"_Irayo sa'nu."_ She called over her shoulder.

Jake sat by the stream, trailing his feet in the cool water. Dread settled over him as the events of last night replayed in his mind. Anger over his actions made him reluctant to return to Kelutral but he couldn't hide away forever. It wasn't in his nature to run from his problems and Grace was his mate now, in human standards they were married. Jake massaged the creases in his brow as more problems mounted his shoulders. Soon he would have to inform Ngay'swizav that he had lied about there being a few survivors. Soon he would crush what little love Grace felt for him.

When he arrived at Hometree many of the Na'vi greeted him, something they rarely did before. He realised that it was because they saw him as one of their own now. Jake laughed as Fko'itan ran towards him another ikran toy in his hand. Jake caught the boy in his arms and hoisted him up.

"_Do you still see me as a child?"_ Jake asked in stiff Na'vi, his tongue tripping over the words. Fko'itan giggled as Jake tickled him.

"This is for your _'itan._" Fko'itan said shyly pushing the toy against Jake. Jake released him, his brow arched as Fko'itan joined a gaggle of children that Anna had sitting in a circle around her.

"She teaches English to the young ones." Jake was surprised to hear To'itan's voice. The male Na'vi had rarely spoken to him and if he did, it was with malice. Instead the man looked slightly worried and confused.

"May I speak with you Jakesully?" To'itan asked. Taken aback Jake nodded and they walked. Jake played with the ikran in his hand awaiting To'itan to continue but it was clear the man had a lot on his mind.

"I mated with Leila." To'itan suddenly said. Jake stumbled over his feet at the revelation. The ikran dropped to the floor in his surprise and To'itan picked it up for him wiping the dirt from the intricate weaves. Jake would never have thought the hard warrior to give into temptation but yet he had.

"That isn't good." Jake said dumbly unsure of what he should say. To'itan gave him a droll look then his eyes locked on to something to the side of Jake's head.

"The mating was painful. Though Leila said it was normal, I fear I may hurt her again." To'itan explained. Jake would have laughed at the irony but he just couldn't. To'itan's mate was content with the initial pain while his mate wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Oel ngati kameie Grace." To'itan said before quickly leaving them. Jake's throat bobbed as Grace approached him a stern look on her face. He tried to give her his trademark smile but it fell flat when she looked away from him. The distance between them seemed to yawn like a large chasm and all Jake wanted to do was hold her and return to how they used to be.

"Are you sore?" he asked gently. Grace looked at him sharply her usually plump lips thinned into a frown.

"I told you not to speak to me." She said glowering at him. Jake flinched, his ears pointing low against his scalp.

"That doesn't mean I will stop. If you are hurting then I want to know." He said easing closer towards her. Grace took a step away from him her eyes shuttering. Jake howled inside as Grace blocked all her thoughts and feelings. Though she continued to stand in front of him it was like looking at a corpse.

"You hurt me yesterday Jhake. How do I know you won't do it again." she asked. Jake ran his hand along his face knowing that if he screwed this moment up he would never taste her.

"I love you, I would never hurt you intentionally." He whispered. Grace continued to look at him, her eyes slowly lighting before her face blossomed with a smile. Jake didn't question her sudden change in mood and chased after her as she dodged and weaved through the trees and bushes. Jake finally caught up with her and found that they had returned to the spot he had chosen for them to make love.

"Grace?" Jake asked searching for her. When she didn't answer him he began to worry, his eyes searching the dense forestation. To his left a bush shook and to his surprise Grace emerged from the leaves naked.

Grace fought the urge to duck her head as she walked before Jake in nothing. After speaking to her mother she had sought Jayla, knowing that the woman, though still a virgin, was experienced in the art of seduction. Jayla had told her to continue her anger towards Jake and then lead him far from Kelutral. All of which she had done down to the nudity. The only thing Grace refused to do was coat her body in nectar. Jake continued to stare at her his stance rigid and Grace suddenly felt very stupid. What if her words had truly turned him from her, she knew that she should apologise but the words were caught in her throat. To her amazement Jake gave her one final look before he turned and left. Grace couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as she was left in the clearing by herself.

"_Eywa."_ Grace whispered blinking back the tears. So what if she was mated to a man who no longer desired her. There was joy in other things like hunting and dancing. Grace sank to the floor, looking at her naked body and feeling disgust.

"Grace." Grace looked up as she heard her name being called. From the depth of the forest she saw Jake emerge gloriously nude, except for a toy ikran he used to cover his manhood. Before she could stand he was by her side, sitting opposite her.

"What does 'itan mean?" he asked. Slightly thrown by his question Grace touched the woven effigy and smiled.

"It means 'son'." Grace said taking the ikran. Jake nodded as though he had known the answer all along. When she looked at him his eyes were riveted on her heaving chest and Grace could do nothing more than smile.

"Tsaheylu." She whispered moving to her knees. Jake pulled her against him so that she sat on his lap. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach but she was not afraid. Sighing as their queues joined Grace could feel every emotion Jake was feeling. The most profound was anxiety, she could tell he feared hurting her again and Grace knew that to overcome this she would have to reassure him she was okay.

"Oel ngati kameie Jhake. I trust you." Jake looked up at her sharply and Grace smiled nudging her nose against his cheek. "Make love to me Jhake." She whispered. Grace moaned as Jake placed her on the ground, hooking her legs over his shoulder. Grace could only see the top of his head as he ducked between her thighs. For a while there was nothing and as Grace began to grow anxious until she felt something cool and damp touch her feminine folds.

"Jhake?" her voice quavered as she felt his fingers enter her, each motion copied by the flick of his tongue against the protruding nub nestled in her flesh. Grace could barely keep her hips still as his strokes became longer every so often interrupted by gentle nipping.

"Oh Jhake." She whimpered. Jake looked up from between her thighs his top lips moist from her wetness. Grace moaned as he licked it away before lowering his head once again. Grace didn't think she could handle it anymore, and through the tsaheylu she could feel Jake's burning desire to claim her. Sending her thoughts to him, Jake slowly pulled away from her. Bringing her up against his chest they resumed their previous position. Grace shut her eyes as he lifted her hips.

"Oel ngati kameie." Jake said against her lips, kissing her as she sank onto his lap. Grace grimaced as his thick flesh stretched her. Soothing waves travelled through the tsaheylu and soon Grace could only feel a faint twinge.

"We move at your pace okay." Jake whispered into her ear, causing it to bat against his lip in reaction to the husky sound of his voice. Grace nodded opening one eye as she rose then fell against him. A smile flashed on her face as pleasure rippled through her body. Again she made the same motion of raising and falling each time growing bolder.

Jake sat tensely beneath Grace allowing her full reign. Every part of his body yelled at him to take control but he refused to dominate this moment. She was tightness all around him and he could feel his body straining to brand her as his. Grace lifted her head from his shoulder and bit his bottom lip gently.

"Show me Jhake." She moaned. Jake carefully laid her down, holding onto her thighs as he pulled himself out, all the way to the tip. Grace made a small noise of protest and he stopped, worried that he was taking things too far.

"Do not stop Jhake." Jake smiled at her words before sinking fully inside of her to the hilt. Grace's nails punctured the skin of his forearm but he did not care. What he was feeling now was nothing like the sex back on Earth. This transcended the simple romping of a male and female. It was as though they were one. His body moved against hers in a dance as old as time itself. His body was slick with sweat as he entered her over and over reigning in the need to go faster.

With each thrust, Grace's back arched in carnal delight. Grace used her feet to rub against Jake's tail, the act sending sparks behind his eyelids. He had wanted to possess her body and soul and he had. He could feel through their bond that Grace was entrusting all her faith, love and trust to him.

Jake groaned as he felt himself reach the limit. He quickened his thrusts, his mouth capturing Grace's breast as he felt her building climax. Grace clawed at his back as she reached her orgasm, the contraction of her vaginal walls causing him to release his seed within her. He continued to rock against her as she milked his life essence from him.

There was no such thing as contraception within the Na'vi and the thought of his child being conceived at this very moment humbled him. As Grace's hold turned lax, Jake began to slowly kiss his way from her breast to her neck. Grace gave a contented purr, rubbing her body against him as he began to grow hard within her. Jake whistled between his teeth at the rapid recovery rate. Another advantage of being Na'vi, he thought.

This time he moved even more slowly against her, barely leaving her body. In his ear she whispered soft words spoken in a mixture of Na'vi and English setting his soul a light. Jake shuddered as she bit the tip of his ear gently rubbing her cheek against his. He could feel her toes digging into the small of his back each time he sank into her heat. Together they built up passion that threatened to overflow. Each time he felt her reaching her peak he would stop, enjoying her soft mewling and ragged breathing.

"You are teasing me Jhake." She sighed, throwing her head back as he quickened his pace. Her throat bared to him Jake couldn't stop himself from clamping down on her neck. His teeth burst through skin as he marked her as his, sending them both over the edge.

Grace snuggled close to Jake as they lay in the glade. The light was quickly receding and the bioluminescence of Pandora's flora glowed around them. The babble of the brook was like a lullaby to her ears and she could feel sleep overtaking her senses. Jake ran slow, sensuous circles on her back his fingers brushing over her shining dots. Their tails flopped lazily, intertwined, their hands clasped tightly. Grace could not think of any other way to spend the night. Soon the hunting season would begin and long trips from Hometree would ensue but until then she revelled in the arms of her mate. A spontaneous burst of laughter escaped her lips and when Jake stopped massaging her, she hid her face against his chest.

"What's funny?" Jake asked rubbing his chin against the top of her head. Grace peeked up at him through her lashes her cheeks dark with embarrassment.

"I cannot believe I have a uniltìrantokx as a mate." Grace laughed. Jake kissed her, his lips a soft caress against hers before he resumed his hypnotic strokes. Grace felt him take a deep breath, as if bracing himself against a demon only he could see. Pushing up against him she straddled his waist and rested her palms on either side of his head. Jake's eyes widened slightly at her sudden change in position but he didn't comment on it. His hands settled on her hips and she could feel him hardening against her.

"No Jhake, first you tell me what is bothering you." She said. Jake groaned and shut his eyes as though he were trying to block her out. Grace couldn't help but feel slighted as he remained silent. Gently she leant forward and placed a chaste kiss at the end of his nose.

"Why did you walk out of the bush naked?" he countered. Grace cocked her head, confused at the sudden change in topic. Certain that Jake was hiding something from her, Grace decided to tell him

"Jayla told me that by baring myself to you, I would be giving you my trust. Without clothing I was vulnerable Jhake, yet I trust you not to harm me." She explained shifting away from his erection and closer to his chest where she rested her head against his beating heart. Jake ran his hands, down to her bottom, gripping her buttocks lightly.

"Promise you'll never leave me Grace." He said. Grace kissed his chest worming further into his embrace.

"I promise Jhake." She said, failing to realise that he had not answered her question.

**Na'vi translation**

_Irayo-_ Thank you

_Sa'nu-_ Mummy

'_itan__-_ Son

_Oel ngati kameie-_ I see you

_Uniltìrantokx-_ Dreamwalker

* * *

****

Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded, but a) work is a bitch. b) this was an awkward chapter to right. So without further ado here it is :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Stevenson left Susan Marshal to operate the shuttle. The woman had proven herself, having fixed the once irreparable vechile. As he walked through the corridors armed men greeted him briefly before heading off to their assigned tasks. Stevenson looked over the notes Jake had given him and wondered if the man was any closer to discovering the tribe sitting upon the large deposit of unobtanium.

"Lieutenant." One of the scientists in charge of the Avatar, programme saluted him.

The hydraulic doors hissed behind him as he entered the link room. Fifty soldiers stood by their designated psi-link chambers, ready to drive their Avatars. Sergeant Peter Tang was among them and though the man had insisted on remaining on the shuttle, Stevenson didn't like knowing Sully had an inside man. It wasn't that Stevenson didn't trust Jake, so far he had given him everything he had ordered but there had been a questionable gleam in the Corporal's eyes.

"Okay men. I want a sweep of the area, you are not to go further than five klicks. Do you understand!" He barked.

The unit replied in kind swiftly entering the chambers. Sergeant Tang gave him one long look before allowing the scientist to usher him into the chamber. Stevenson nodded to the scientist, who at his command started the psionic link between man and Avatar. Not long after the drivers had been dispatched, Stevenson got a call.

"Sir I think I've found what you've been looking for."

...

Grace laughed as Jake tailed her, their ikran flying high in the sky. They swooped low into the sparse trees, weaving though the spindly trunks. Grace pulled up sharply looking over her shoulder to see if Jake had followed. When she couldn't see him any where she began to panic. Pulling down her thin ikran aviator goggles Grace turned back speeding close to the forest floor searching for Jake. A shadow blotted out the sun and for a moment intense fear gripped Grace. Swerving to the left she looked up and saw Jake diving towards her. Irritation replaced her anger as he flew over her yelling.

"Skxawng." She muttered banking gently. Seze squawked in agreement dropping slightly as Jarhead nipped at her feet.

"What are you doing Jhake?" She called over her shoulder as his ikran continued to pester Seze. As the Hometree roosting nest came into view, Jarhead's actions became more aggressive. Grace turned Seze, coming face to face with Jake. Anger flashed in her eyes as Jarhead attempted to jab at Seze.

"Jhake this is dangerous." She scowled.

"It isn't me. I think Jarhead has a thing for Seze." He snickered. Grace was not familiar with the mating rituals of ikran but she didn't like the male ikrans behaviour.

"Control him Jhake." Grace said, quickly landing Seze. The ikran seemed reluctant to break tsahaylu but Grace had no choice. She patted the ikran on her head offering her a chunk of meat from her satchel. Jake landed soon after, whispering words in Jarhead's ear. The ikran did not seem too pleased with what Jake had to say but as Jarhead flew to the nest he did not bother Seze again.

"What did you say to him?" Grace asked accepting his hand. Jake pulled her against him and nuzzled her throat. Grace stroked his ear as his hands held her waist and his pelvis ground against hers.

"I told him to be gentle." Jake said.

Grace laughed dancing out of his arms, her voice like music to his ears. The fluidity in which Grace moved was something he had never seen before. When he had first met her, she had rarely smiled but now she laughed all the time. Only yesterday Anna had thanked him for bringing joy to Grace's life. Though he had warmed to her compliment the incessant guilt would not go away. As the days passed it grew harder to tell the Na'vi the truth. They had completely accepted him into their clan, he was tsmukan now, their brother. Grace called out to him hanging from a low branch, her body curved sensuously against the limb. As he drew closer her tail caressed his cheek lovingly. The woman infront of him was his wife, for all he knew she could be carrying their child. Jake closed his eyes in an attempt to settle his thoughts.

"Jhake." He could feel her breath on his skin, she was so close he could taste her. His thoughts still filled with turmoil, Jake opened his eyes to find her hanging upside down from the branch. She had taken out her braids and her hair lay in curled tresses, which tickled his thigh as she stroked his loincloth.

"What are you doing?" Jake jerked away from Grace as he heard the censure in Ngay'swizav's voice. The olo'eyktan walked towards them with thunder in his eyes. Anna hid a giggle behind her hand and snaked her arm around her mate's waist. Ngay'swizav stopped short of Jake, ignoring his daughter's noisy recovery.

"There are places where mated pairs go. Not here in view of Omatikaya." Ngay'swizav said sending Jake a scathing look. Anna bit Ngay'swizav's shoulder gently causing the intimidating man's features to soften slightly.

"We are going to visit Norm. Mo'at has more clippings." Anna said rattling the sack in her hand. Jake looked at Grace who was still blushing from being caught out by her father. Placing his arm around her shoulders, he kissed the top of her head.

"Should we go see Norman?" He asked, secretly hoping she would say no so that they could resume what her father had interrupted. Grace nodded slipping from his embrace. Jake chuckled at her sudden haughtiness as she resumed her role as Princess of the Omatikaya.

...

Norman tapped the radar for a second time just to make sure the thing was still working. The green dot continued to pulsate on the screen steadily nearing the square marked Hell's Gate. Sweat dampened his face as he rummaged through air control, trying to reboot equipment that hadn't been used in years. There was a dry cough at the door. Turning Norman saw Trudy leaning against the frame a deep frown on her face. This was something he did not need right now.

Ignoring her searing gaze Norman began to flick the switches on all the tracking systems. The screens burst out into the dusty room. Some flickered in their old age but none the less they showed the same thing. Stevenson was more than three weeks early. In less than two days the psychotic lieutenant would be arriving in Hell's Gate. Once he was there he would have access to the Hometree coordinates. None of the staff including himself had the override password to the clear the data on the computers. Even if they did it wouldn't take long for Stevenson to locate the Omatikaya.

"You're in deep shit Norm. I'm don't think Anna's going to forgive you this time." Norman winced upon hearing Trudy's words, hating the truth in them. He had betrayed Anna twenty years ago and now he was doing it again. The first time had been in anger but this time around it was for her safety.

"What did you see." He asked settling into what had once been Selfridge's chair. Trudy walked into the room, the sound of her thick combat boots ricocheting against the steel walls.

"The forest is torn to shreds. Stevenson has Avatars running all over the place. On my way back I went through the Hometree route. Anna and Ngay'swizav are on their way. Luckily they didn't see anything…yet." Trudy injected, raking her eyes over Norman with disgust. Norman squirmed under her ruthless glare. He hadn't said anything to her yet about his plan with Jake now he wished he had.

"You could have trusted me Norm. After all these years..." For the first time since knowing the pilot Norman had never seen her cry. They had been good friends, bitter enemies and lovers over the years but not once had he seen her cry.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked as he tried to console her. "They are going to be massacred and it's all because of you." Norman fell back into the chair as Trudy stormed out of the control tower. Rubbing his eyes he saw four riders in the sky and prayed to god they hadn't seen the destruction caused by his lies.

...

Jake followed Sam and Harry into the bunkhouse where their Avatars had been staying. To his surprise he found Peter's Avatar awake. Due to weeks of inactivity the Avatar looked a little worse for wear but the IV drip had kept it alive. Jake settled on one of the bunk beds as Sam helped Peter sit upright in the bed. After a few minutes of catching up and niceties they got down to business.

"Okay guys updates." Jake said. Peter coughed as Harry handed him a canteen of water. Then cleared his throat in preparation for what he was about to say.

"Stevenson has sent out drivers to scout the area. If you plan on talking to Ngay'swizav now would be the best time." Peter wheezed.

Jake swore slamming his fist against the wooden walls. Dust from the rafter trickled over them, which only made Peter cough harder. The door to the bunkhouse opened, all men tensed waiting to see who would enter.

Norman gave a slight nod at the towering Na'vi, his brows rising as he saw Peter in his Avatar. Jake could see that the past weeks had taken its toll on Norman. His shoulders were slumped and his clothes in disarray as though he had been wearing them for days on end. Norman closed the door firmly behind him then leant against it sagging slightly as exhaustion hijacked his body.

"Two days Jake. You have two days before Stevenson gets here." Norman sighed.

"Two days, I thought I had at least two weeks." Jake hissed, the feeling in chest tightening. Norman shrugged his shoulders, the fear in his eyes belying his cool exterior. Jake cracked his knuckles, something he always did to keep calm.

"I better get going." Jake said moving towards the door. Feeling Norman's hand on his knee he stopped.

"You shouldn't have mated with her, Jake. Once she finds out what you've kept from her… it will kill her." Norman said finally moving out of Jake's way. Jake nodded in understanding, he had known happiness for a short while and that was more than Norman had ever had.

Grace said quick goodbyes to the children as they left for Kelutral. Her thoughts rooted on her mate. Jake had been strangely quiet since arriving in Hell's Gate and she knew that something was bothering him. Though he laughed off her concern, she could tell he was agitated. Hanging back from her parents, Grace had Seze glide to his side. Feeling the soft change in the current Jake looked at Grace and smiled reassuringly before his eyes zeroed in on something in the distance.

"_Kehe!"_ Grace jerked at her father's shout turning to where smoke billowed in the distance.

Ignoring her mother's call, she urged Seze further ahead, her eyes widening over the destruction caused by the large machinery. It moved steadily through the forest cutting through the trees with ease. A herd of yerik were sent running only to be mercilessly shot down by a troupe of…uniltìrantokx. Grace wailed as large blowtorches set the last few standing trees aflame. The machine left a path of devastation in its wake and it wound its way so far back that she couldn't make out where it started. Anger boiled in her veins and her arms itched to take her bow and kill those who threatened Eywa. Instead she flew back to her parents.

"_Sky people, many sky people." _She said her eyes fixed on Jake. He could not have known there were more, surely he would not hide something like that from her.

"_We must warn the Omatikaya." _Her father instructed, taking the lead of their formation. They were not the only ones to see the Tawtute's, many scouts landed their ikran all relaying their information to Ngay'swizav. The olo'eyktan held his hand up calling for silence.

"_We must involve all the people." _Ngay'swizav said taking his mate's hand. Grace sought out Jake, feeling instantly relieved when he held her.

Her father was already at the dais speaking to The People when they made it to the base of Kelutral. Grace noticed Fko'itan standing with their grandmother. She gave him a supportive smile before paying attention to her father,

"_Brothers and sisters, the demons are back."_

The Na'vi hissed baring their fangs in anger. Grace pulled Jake further into the crowd their hands clasped together tightly. Ngay'swizav's eyes met hers and with a subtle nod he acknowledged her.

"_We cannot allow them to take our lands!" _Ngay'swizav roared. The Na'vi cheered raising their bows in the air. Grace felt Jake shake against her and she turned to him questioningly.

"Remember your promise." He whispered before stepping forward.

Jake gulped as he raised his hand high in the air. The Na'vi around him fell silent accept for the occasional whisper. Jake would have never labelled himself a coward yet he could not look in their eyes especially Grace's. He had known this day would arrive but he had never thought so soon. Only the memory of the lives he had taken in Venezuela stopped him from returning to the crowd and saying silent. He owed it to them to save the lives he could.

"_You cannot go up against them. Not like this. We have to unite with the other clans."_ Jake said his eyes searching Ngay'swizav. Something akin to hatred flickered in the man's eyes and Jake was certain that Ngay'swizav knew about his deception.

"_A few humans can fall with the stroke of a blade or at the point of an arrow."_ Ngay'swizav said. Jake's gaze flickered to Anna whose eyes glistened with unshed tears. She shook her head slowly as if that simple action would change what he had done.

"_They have dreamwalkers like me. Hundreds. These dreamwalkers have _guns, _weapons that shoot… hard seeds that will kill you. There are many trained warriors more than the Omatikaya."_ Jake said. The Na'vi gasped in shock, those that had held their weapons proudly slowly lowered them. Then he felt a touch on his arm, the one that never failed to soothe him. Refusing to turn, Grace was forced to walk around him, disbelief written all over her face.

"How do you know this Jhake?" She asked. Jake lowered his eyes briefly before cupping her face.

"They sent me to find Hell's Gate and report back." He said. Grace shuddered beneath his touch her eyes blinking back tears.

"But you didn't know they had this planned did you Jhake?" she asked, smiling through the tears. Jake soaked in the beauty of her face as though it was the last time he would ever see her again. The longer he remained silent the harder Grace cried.

"I knew." He finally said. Grace pulled away from him slowly, her eyes darkening with anger. Jake took hold of her again forcing her to listen to him.

"I was going to tell you, but after everything...becoming Omatikaya, learning about the forest how could I tell you?"

"I trusted you!" She screamed ripping her arms from his grasp and backing away as Jake tried to approach her again.

"How could I tell you, when I love you?" He choked. Grace ignored him and continued to turn from him until she had reached her mother. Anna lifted her head in an attempt to stop the tears but was unable to.

"You have to listen to him." Leila said bursting from the crowd, To'itan restrained her violently turning her in his arms.

"_You knew?" _Jake heard To'itan hiss. Jake ignored the couple, trying to reach Grace but Ngay'swizav blocked his path.

"Leave." Ngay'swizav said with deathly calm. Jake looked into the eyes of a man who had been the closest thing to a father-in-law. Jake couldn't just leave things like this, he had to get Ngay'swizav to listen.

"olo'eyktan, olo…" a young hunter ran through the forest calling Ngay'swizav. Bullets riddled the young woman's body as several dreamwalkers burst through the trees. Jake grabbed his bow aiming for the closest Avatar. Stevenson had found the Omatikaya.

Grace screamed as dozens of Na'vi were shot down, mothers, children and the old who were unable to protect themselves, fell to the ground injured or dead. Her mother quickly nocked two arrows in her bow and killed a pair of dreamwalkers closing in on a young woman.

"_Take the children to the tree of souls."_ She heard her father shout. Grace shook her head, she refused to flee like a defenceless baby. When she ignored his words Ngay'swizav threw his dagger at a fast approaching dreamwalker and shook Grace.

"_What if you carry a child?"_ He hissed.

Grace shuddered at the thought. If she carried Jake's child she would gladly leave it in the wild. Her eyes darted to Jake who was attacking a dreamwalker with his dagger. Though he fought with the Na'vi he would never be one of them. She had placed her faith in him and he had stomped on it. She would never forgive him this deception. A strong vibration shook the ground breaking Grace from her thoughts. Her ears flattening Grace turned to Hometree.

"_Kelutral!" _She wailed as flames engulfed the base of the trunk.

A low whistling pierced the air slamming into the thick twisting roots. Grace covered her eyes as an amazing light engulfed the tree then threw everyone several feet into the air. Slamming into the ground Grace coughed through the smoke. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the majestic branches of Hometree blazed in the waning sun. Ikran flew from their nests landing near their riders. Parents took hold of their children while the elders were ushered onto the backs of pa'li. Grace couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, as another shock ran through the ground causing her to drop to her knees.

"Grace!" Jake shouted appearing through the clouds of smoke.

Blood seeped from his temple and every cell in her body urged her to comfort him. _Vrrtep_! He was a devil, he had betrayed The People. Slowly Grace rose, hiding her dagger behind her back. When Jake reached her there was a relieved glint in his eyes. His belief that she would easily forgive him made her ire rise. With speed honed through years of training Grace plunged her dagger into his shoulder. Only when his blood coated her hands did she realise what she had done.

"Jhake." She wept as he crumpled to the floor placing pressure on the wound. All around her, Grace could hear the suffering of her people. Children wailing, mates calling out for each other.

"Now you know a fraction of the pain you have caused me." Grace whispered in his ear, brushing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Seze waited for her and she mounted the ikran quickly. Grace watched as Jake tried to stand, each time he fell she wanted to help him but in the end he had tarnished the love she felt for him. If he died then so be it.

...

Jake woke briefly in the mobile, the scientists were harping on about raised levels and increased blood pressure, but Jake didn't care. Though they urged him to take a break, Jake knew that he had to return. Even if it was only to find his Avatar dead, at least he'd know. Grace's tear stricken face flashed before his eyes and he couldn't stop the sorrow from building. He prayed that he would see her face again but he doubted he would get through to Ngay'swizav.

Though the man had fled he doubted the war was over. The Tawtute had to be driven out forever. Jake stilled as the Na'vi word for his own people floated in his mind. When had he lost his identity? It may have been when he had first driven his Avatar or when he had fallen in love with Grace. None of that mattered, the Omatikaya thought he was a traitor and he was. A faint idea was forming but he had to get back to Kelutral.

"Just do it." Jake barked at the scientists. Closing his eyes Jake lay back in the psi-link chamber almost wishing he could sleep forever.

...

Jake coughed through the ash. When his eyes opened it was to find the sky an unnatural gray. He felt pressure on his chest and when he looked down he found Fko'itan sleeping on top of him. The small boy had also bandaged the wound on his shoulder. Grace had missed all vital veins and he knew that if she had wanted to, she could have killed him. Jake listened out for any alien sounds but there was nothing save for the crackling of burning wood. Gently he picked up Fko'itan and walked to wear a large crater steamed. All that was left of Hometree was a charred stalk. Just like his vision. Jake stumbled away from the destruction, his feet kicking up fine cinders. Fko'itan stirred in his arms his large eyes blinking slowly.

"Jake you are alive." The boy mumbled sleep heavy on his tongue.

"Takes more than your angry sister to stop me." Jake said in an attempt to lighten the situation. Fko'itan rolled his eyes motioning for Jake to release him.

"You hurt Grace but she must still like you since you are alive." Fko'itan explained. Jake expected to see hatred in the young boy's eyes but instead there was only sadness. Jarhead's screech interrupted what could have been an uncomfortable moment of male sappiness.

"At least someone still loves me." Jake mumbled as Jarhead bumped him on his uninjured shoulder. Jake lifted Fko'itan and placed him on Jarhead's back before sitting behind him.

"Father will kill you if he sees you." Fko'itan said. Jake attached his queue to Jarhead's antennae and took to the skies. Miles of smoke climbed through the air is if reaching the fringes of Pandoran atmosphere.

"Well I have a vague plan kiddo, what's yours?" he asked, lazily banking left to right.

"There is only one person the Omatikaya and all Na'vi tribes will listen to." Fko'itan said yipping when Jarhead dove then rose riding the air currents. Jake's lips twitched knowing that the young boy was on the same wavelength as him.

* * *

**Well I hope you like, I wonder who could bring peace to the land...anywho, reviews are most welcome, thoughts as well as criticisms. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all here is the latest chapter hope you didnt have to wait too long for this. Enjoy!**

**ps. reviews are most welcome.**

**_this stand for words spoken in na'vi or thoughts. this being italics :P_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Norman was frozen to the spot by the destruction of Hometree. From air traffic control he could see the plumes of smoke rising from where the Na'vi resided. Behind him Stevenson was barking orders to his men, assigning roles and being a general pain in the ass. Norman turned to the man standing in front of him. He was tall with a patrician nose and thin grey lips which matched the shade of the thick hair on his head. He had no-nonsense blue eyes and Norman knew that this guy had brains.

"Spellman it would save us all a great deal of time if you tell me where the other deposits of unobtanium are." Stevenson said leaning in Selfridge's chair. Norman's nose wrinkled as the stench of greed irritated his nostrils. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Stevenson anything and Stevenson could obviously tell. The older man laughed, a sound reminiscent to nails scratching against a blackboard.

"Luckily for you I need you alive." Stevenson laughed then motioned for two armed men to take him away. Norman sighed as he was taken from the control tower. Peter was one of the men in charge of watching him so he knew he was in safe hands. As soon as the other guard left Norman ushered Peter into the room.

"Has the weapons bunker been moved?" He asked. Peter nodded his head as an affirmative.

"I had Trudy move it near the tree of souls like you asked." Peter explained. Norman gave a sigh of relief, the Na'vi may have a chance.

...

Grace consoled her mother as another day passed without news of Fko'itan. Her father and grandmother were preoccupied with keeping up morale, ensuring the well being of their people. Grace spent most days forcing her mother to eat and wash and during the nights she wept. Jake had promised her so much yet lied about everything. His deception worked like an inferno in her heart until all she could feel was an unrelenting fury.

"_You do not have to pretend around me Grace. We are both grieving."_ Anna had whispered. She had found Grace curled into a tight ball as sobs racked her body. Grace wiped the tears away and held her hand out to her mother. They sat side by side neither saying a word as the distant sound of Mo'at's prayers washed over them.

"_How can you be so calm? Fko'itan…"_ Grace's words whispered into silence, afraid that if she voiced her fears then they would come true. Many of the people had survived but that did not make up for the Na'vi they had lost.

"_A mother knows these things. When everyone had thought you lost forever, I knew, in here," _Anna said placing her hand over her heart "_that you were alive. Just as I know Fko'itan is alive."_ Grace allowed her mother to hold her thinking that there was nothing more to say.

"_What of Jake, do you feel him?" _Anna asked destroying what peace Grace had found in her embrace. Pulling out of her mother's arms, Grace began to plait her hair. Jake had complimented it when it had been free and curled at her back, she didn't want a reminder of what pleased him.

"_There is nothing to feel. If he is not dead, my heart is."_ Grace had said lying back on her pallet turning her back to her mother's sympathetic gaze.

Three days had passed since the attack on Kelutral and Anna had decided to join the prayer. Not wanting to leave her mother alone and hating her own self-inflicted isolation Grace accompanied her.

As the next Tsahik it was her duty to assist Mo'at in leading the chants. Her grandmother stood at the head of the dais while she knelt beside her. Grace's body moved to the hypnotic sound of Mo'at's chanting. The words flowed through her cushioning all the pain and weariness that had accumulated over the days. Kelutral was gone, she had witnessed it's obliteration until there was nothing familiar about her home. Despite her father's proud ways he had seen sense in escaping, Na'vi had been lost but they still remained strong in numbers.

Leila's body had been recovered, though the she had not returned to her Na'vi body. To'itan spent most of his time tending her body and feeding it. Despite what the Tawtute had wrought, To'itan did not allow it to change his feeling towards Leila.

A part of Grace wanted to slit the throat of the empty shell while another part of her knew that Leila was their only link to the creatures bent upon destroying their world.

"_We call to Eywa so that she may heal the land, heal…"_ the collective singing stuttered to a halt as a large shadow passed over them, blanketing the Na'vi in darkness. Grace opened her eyes and gave a shout of fear.

A Toruk blocked out the sun, its loud screech sending terror through the hearts of every Na'vi. Gigantic amber wings beat the air, causing the scrambling Na'vi to stumble from the strong draft. Grace took her mother's hand as the Toruk landed, her brows rising in confusion over its docile behaviour. As its wings folded, she could make out a figure on its back.

"_Toruk Makto."_ Mo'at whispered reverently. Grace cocked her head as the mysterious figure dismounted the mighty creature, ending the tsahaylu. He ran his hand along the thick ridge of the Toruk, which growled with content.

"_Sa'nu!" _Grace cried with relief as Fko'itan ran towards them. Her hand briefly touched his head as he ran into their mother's arms. Ngay'swizav pulled his mate and son into his embrace, enveloping his family.

"_Toruk Makto."_ The Na'vi whispered in amazement and Grace began to walk towards Jake. They stopped within inches of each other. Jake smiled crookedly his eyes roaming her face. Grace glanced at the Toruk behind him, its soft bellow reminding her of the qualities a rider must have for Toruk to choose him.

Jake's eyes locked with Grace praying that she would find him worthy. It had almost cost him his life flying to the Toruk nest and the battle had not been easy. His only thought was that he had left Fko'itan in a small alcove atop Iknimaya. If he died, how would the boy ever find his family? In the end, Toruk had chosen him and now it was the turn of his mate. Grace continued to stare at him, the reverent whispers growing.

He noticed her eyes flicker to the crowd and then back at him. Warily he took a step forward and whatever bond that they had shared was broken. Her eyes grew cold and unforgiving, she gave him a small nod of recognition then turned from him. Jake clenched his fists, his nails sinking into his palm over her dismissal. He couldn't honestly blame her for turning from him but that didn't make the pain any less severe. Jake looked to Ngay'swizav who was assessing him, conflict showing in his eyes. The olo'eyktan hated him, that he knew but he was also Toruk Makto. Jake followed Grace, stopping as she climbed the dais, her arms wrapping around Fko'itan her eyes never leaving his. Anna had an encouraging smile on her lips and he returned the gesture before giving his full attention to Ngay'swizav.

"_Olo'eyktan. I know I have wronged the Na'vi, I have wronged you. My intentions however were good."_ Jake said, his voice carrying over the crowd. Mo'at brushed past her son and beckoned Jake to join them on the platform. Hesitantly Jake walked up the steps his arms hanging loosely at his sides, showing Ngay'swizav that he meant no harm.

"_Whether your intentions were pure or not. We have lost brothers and sisters because of your deceit." _Ngay'swizav spat, his once calm demeanour darkening. Anna tried to reach for her mates hand but he snatched it from her, not noticing her crestfallen look.

"_The dreamwalkers work with the sky people. I should have killed you when you arrived at Hometree." _Ngay'swizav growled. Once again Anna reached for his hand and when she caught it she held on to it tightly. The contact broke Ngay'swizav out of his mood and he sighed deeply.

"_I understand Ngay'swizav, but let me prove it to you. From the very beginning we have been planning on how to drive the sky people back."_ Jake explained quickly realising his mistake.

"_We?"_ Mo'at asked. The Tsahik never missed a thing and Jake almost gave her kudos for that.

"_Norman and I. We have weapons designed for the Na'vi. Arrows and daggers will not work against the sky people but guns will." _Jake said hoping that his quick breeze over Norman's name would not draw attention to it. No such luck. Anna and Ngay'swizav looked at him and then each other. He could feel their anger like tsunami's of heat.

"_Now is not the time to get angry. Jakesully has approached you with a plan. Listen well, he is Toruk Makto after all."_ Mo'at said also sensing the change in moods. Jake sighed with relief silently surprised that the old woman had stuck up for him, and when he looked at her she gave him a kind smile.

Ngay'swizav, realising the sense in his mother's words, decided not to act upon his urge to kill Norman Spellman. He had only tolerated the man because of Anna but it seemed that his mate was also sharing a desire to kill the Tawtute.

"_The elders will discuss our next course of action with Toruk Makto." _Ngay'swizav said his voice ringing so that every Na'vi heard him. The people made murmurs of agreement settling on the ground waiting for what the olo'eyktan had to say.

Jake tried to catch Grace's eye but she had stopped watching him. Instead she fussed over Fko'itan, inspecting him for any bruising. All he wanted to do was go over there and take her in his arms but the elders were waiting for him. With one final glance at Grace, Jake followed the elders into an alcove a distance from the tree of souls. The area was warm, the pit still smouldering and Jake realised that this area had been used often. Ngay'swizav knelt and re-lit the pit settling on the ground with the others.

"_So what is your plan Toruk Makto." _An elder asked. Jake winced at the title and awe in the old man's voice. He was no hero and if the Na'vi agreed to his plan and they failed…Jake didn't want to think about that. Forcing himself into an optimistic mindset Jake decided to remain standing.

"_Our whole way of life is being threatened. Not just the Omatikaya but the other clans as well. We must unite in this time of great sorrow. We have weapons that can be used against the Tawtute."_ Jake said hoping that his words had come out as they had sounded in his head. He wasn't all that comfortable speaking in Na'vi but he knew he would be taken more seriously if he didn't have to have Ngay'swizav translate.

"_I agree about unity but we will not contaminate our souls with the weapons of the sky people."_ An elder said his eyes sparking with anger. Jake sighed ready to rattle of the pros of using firearms, but Ngay'swizav halted him.

"_My brother, though I to hate the stench of the sky people, Jakesully is right. I have fought against them before and know the damage they mete. If we are to win then we will learn how to use those weapons."_ Ngay'swizav said. Jake was stunned that Ngay'swizav would agree with him. Though the olo'eyktan had every reason to hate Jake, there was a glimmer of respect in the man's eyes.

"_Then we will speak with The People and fly out to the tribes."_ Jake interjected catching the eye of every man there. When they all nodded, Jake released the breath he had been holding.

They went back to the dais where Mo'at had been leading more songs. Upon their arrival, Mo'at silenced the Na'vi then moved so that Ngay'swizav could speak. Jake looked around trying to find Grace but she was nowhere to be seen. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Jake joined Ngay'swizav.

"The sky people have sent a message that they can take whatever they want. But we will send them a message." Jake said watching as the Na'vi began to grow excited. Ngay'swizav's translation striking hope in their hearts. "Ride out, as fast as the wind can carry you, gather the other clans." The Na'vi began to stand during his next words, lips pulling back in surprise for rarely did the clans ally themselves. Jake nodded at the exuberance, he and Ngay'swizav sharing a look of triumph.

"Tell them Toruk Makto calls them. Fly! And we will show the sky people that this is our land!" He yelled, Ngay'swizav rose his bow into the air giving a bloodcurdling cry. The Na'vi imitated his actions and many began to run towards their ikran.

"_You have done well son." _Ngay'swizav said patting him on the shoulder. Jake's widened at Ngay'swizav's words, he had called him son. Jake smiled and again looked for Grace. Feeling a soft palm on his back, Jake turned. His breath caught as Grace stood before him. A quiver was strapped to her back along with her bow. Her beads ran across her chest concealing her breasts and she had paint covering her arms and cheeks. His warrior princess was back.

Grace had not wanted to be around Jake. Yet when he had arrived on the back of a Toruk all malevolent thoughts had fled her mind and heart. How could a man, responsible for the destruction of her home be worthy to fly the last shadow? However, when the Toruk stretched is wings impatiently Grace knew. Grace understood that mistakes were made. She had been responsible for the lives of her hunting party. Some had been lost against the Toruk, yet her people had not held that against her. Nor would she hold Jake's past transgressions against him. Her mate was Toruk Makto, rider of last shadow, if he had a plan against the Tawtute then she was ready to trust him.

She could hear the Na'vi settling on their ikran, waiting for Toruk Makto to lead them, she too was ready to follow her mate. Grace slowly allowed her eyes travel the length of Jake's body, they stopped at the bandage tied around his shoulder and Grace felt great remorse over her brash actions.

"I see you." He said. Grace breathed deeply, mildly startled as he gripped her forearm.

"I see you." She whispered looking in his eyes and seeing uncertainty blaze within their depths. Jake was her mate before Eywa, though anger still clawed at her gut she could not deny him for he was the other half of her soul.

With an encouraging smile, Grace ran her palms from his hands to his shoulders mindful of his wound. Jake's large hands cupped her face drawing her closer. He pressed his head against hers, his nostrils flaring as he drank in her addictive scent.

"I was scared Jhake, and angry. But Toruk chose you because of your strong heart." Grace said against his lips, wanting to taste him but knowing that now was not the time. Jake did not seem to have the same reservations and placed his lips against hers coaxing her mouth open with his tongue.

"_Toruk Makto."_ They groaned as Ngay'swizav called out to him. Grace blushed as Jake pulled away from her his hands seeking and finding hers. Her father motioned his head to the Toruk as more ikran joined the skies. Jake grinned then pulled Grace towards the large animal. Though loathe to admit it Grace was frightened of the creature. She had seen firsthand what it was capable of and though Jake was its rider that didn't mean it would not consider her as a light snack.

Feeling Grace's growing resistance Jake frowned and turned. Her ears were downcast and her eyes wide. Following her gaze he saw what it was that was frightening her. He had named the Toruk, Lehrrap, which meant dangerous. It was the first thing Fko'itan had said to him when he had returned as Toruk Makto. Jake hid his smile then leant towards Grace, blocking her view of Lehrrap. Her eyes snapped to his and she looked almost relieved at the distraction.

"He knows you Grace, every thought, every feeling I have towards you, he knows. Lehrrap will never harm you." He said then continued toward the Toruk. Lehrrap lowered his wing giving Jake leverage to climb onto his back. With one smooth motion he mounted Lehrrap and created tsahaylu, his hand never leaving Grace's. He tugged her arm over his shoulder shivering when she clasped onto his waist.

"Not every thought I hope?" Grace asked her words laced with humour.

"Was that an innuendo?" Jake asked in mock shock, as Lehrrap flapped his large wings. Grace bit his shoulder gently is response and he could feel the adrenaline fill her body. Lehrrap shot up into the sky, the horde of ikrans following them as they travelled towards the first of many clans.

The Na'vi cheered riding fast to keep up with them. Grace allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of riding a Toruk for when would she get the chance again. Watching as her people rallied to save their world Grace grinned. She raised her fist in the air and whooped. The riders yelled with vigour ready to take on the Tawtute with their fellow Na'vi.

* * *

**so I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, next one will be up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all,**

**I just want to apologise for being gone for so long. Uni this year has been hectic to say the least and I've been so swarmed with work as well as personal problems. Of course xmas hols are coming soon so you can expect more updates between now and the end of January where I hope the story will be fininshed by then. So for now enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

"There is a clan past Iknimaya, we should go there first. Smaller groups are headed for the least hostile clans." To'itan yelled over the rushing wind. At some point Leila had returned to her Avatar and she was riding with To'itan. Her head was buried in his back and for a Na'vi she looked rather pale.

"You do not like to fly?" Grace asked.

Leila forced herself away from the security of her mate's back and sent Grace a droll look before resuming her previous pose. Grace chuckled not understanding how the woman could hate to fly. It was exhilarating, so much freedom could be found when airborne. Grace felt a sudden surge of wickedness as the heat from Jake grew stronger. Carefully she pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Grace." Jake growled but said no more, concentrating on finding the other clan. Grace stilled for a moment before resuming. With her tongue, she trailed the bright dots on his back, the tangy taste of his skin causing her body to tremor with desire. Against her foot she could feel Jake's arousal growing.

"Grace if you don't stop I might lose control." Jake hissed though clenched teeth. Grace gave her mate's back one last lick before behaving herself. They had passed Iknimaya and the Toruk nest. Lehrrap gave a cautioning screech that kept the other Toruk's at bay. Seeing the forest where she had first met Jake brought back a strong sense of nostalgia and Grace found herself caught up in the memories.

"We have company." Jake yelled to To'itan. The warrior nodded preparing his bow. Grace shook herself from her daydream, her eyes narrowing at the arrivals in the skies. Deep green paint marked their bodies and their weapons looked all too familiar. The leader of the band flew towards them his eyes rooted on the Toruk.

"_You are far from home." _He said in a customary greeting. Grace arched her brow noticing the bone that ran through his nose. He was the Na'vi who had attacked her in the forest. Grace growled with the urge to repay the favour, her hand crept to the dagger at Jake's side, prepared to hurl it at the man who had caused her so much pain.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked over his shoulder. Grace wasn't all too certain if she should tell him, at least not when they were hundreds of feet above the ground. Jake was a typical human male and would feel the need to defend her 'honour', as charming as that was, she would be the one to deal with bone-nose.

"Nothing Jhake." She said huskily leaning into him. She could see Jake's surprise but he had the courtesy not to address her behaviour. Instead, he turned to the Na'vi before him.

"_I wish to speak with your chief."_ He said resolutely. The man took one last glance at the Toruk before nodding. Grace watched the Na'vi with narrowed eyes as he led them over the treetops. It didn't take them long to reach the tribe who resided atop a hill. They lived in domed thatched homes, which circled a large fire pit. The Na'vi below them stood rooted as Lehrrap settled to the side of the hill. Their fellow members landing close by. Grace continued to hold onto Jake, mindful that they were on enemy ground. Bone-nose dismounted his ikran and patted the head of the few fearful children too frightened to stand in wonder like their elders.

"Oel ngati kameie tsmukan." Bone-nose said. Jake replied in kind and Grace reluctantly did the same.

"_I am Peyel, olo'eyktan of the olo'pa'li." _Peyel indicated to the large herd of pa'li roaming nearby.

"_We come with news brother. The sky people threaten to take the lands." _Jake said, glancing at Grace to see if he had spoken correctly. Grace nodded her head in agreement to his words, watching Peyel intently. It irked her somewhat that the man had not recognised her and she found herself wondering how many innocent Na'vi he shot at.

"_The sky people have not offended us, why should I sacrifice my men for this cause."_ Peyel said haughtily. Lehrrap chose that moment to make his presence known, giving a bored cry before lowering his head. Grace was starting to like the Toruk and was tempted to give him a hi-five. Instead she turned her attention to Peyel, stepping away from Jake's side.

"_Because Toruk Makto is asking for your assistance in driving the demons from our home."_ She growled not caring that the previously petrified people where converging towards them. Peyel sneered anger radiating from every pore.

"_I should listen to the whore of a dreamwalker?"_ Grace heard Jake growl before he grabbed Peyel by the throat, holding his head in place as his fist smashed into his nose. The idle olo'pa'li warriors quickly drew their weapons aiming at the Omatikaya. As much as Grace was enjoying her mate beat the insufferable leader of the pa'li clan, there was much they needed to discuss.

When he had heard those words come from the olo'eyktan's mouth, there was no force in the universe that could have stopped him from attacking. His knuckles were bloody and sore but he didn't care. He could see Peyel's eyes bulge as his grip grew tighter around the man neck and he knew that with enough pressure he could choke him. How dare he call his mate a whore! As Jake drew back his hand for another punch he felt someone restrain him. The scent of sweet flowers washed over and he was forced to back away from Peyel. Grace took his hand in hers and began to kiss the ripped skin. Ever so quickly she kissed him on his lips, then launched herself at Peyel brining her dagger to his throat.

"_What are you waiting for? Attack them!"_ Peyel yelled. The warriors looked indecisive as the resting Toruk made a small grunt. If this was Toruk Makto then any request he made should be granted. Toruk was predator to all but prey to none, if Toruk had chosen the dreamwalker then surely he was worthy. The warriors slowly lowered their weapons, ignoring their olo'eyktan's cries.

Grace grabbed hold of his queue and wrapped it tightly around his pulsating throat, she then brought the blade to the plait that hid Peyel's one connection to their world. Grace knew that what she was doing was wrong but at that moment she did not care. He had insulted her and therefore he had insulted her mate. The arrow through her leg hadn't been fun either.

"_Do you remember me? The Na'vi you gave a head start to?" _She asked with a feral grin. Peyel's eyes flickered with fear as her words hit him. Grace pressed the dagger harder against his queue enjoying the way sweat formed on his brown.

"He was the bastard who shot you." Grace flinched as she heard Jake's low growl. Smiling at Peyel she got off him and returned to her mates side, placing a restraining hand on his arm. When he made to attack Peyel she enlisted the help of To'itan to hold him back.

"He almost killed you!" Jake roared again fighting against them. Grace bit her lips as the Na'vi looked upon the speculation with mild amusement and distrust.

"Calm brother, if you wish to lead an army the soldiers need to know you will not crack under pressure." To'itan said. His words seemed to have some effect, since Jake stopped struggling.

Jake hung his head trying to regain composure. Grace stood beside him proud and strong daring the Na'vi to do something. She reminded him of an Amazonian warrior. No, she was much tougher than an Amazonian, Jake thought. Slowly he raised his head ready to take control. No one bothered to help the snivelling olo'eyktan and for that he was grateful. It meant that the people would not be divided.

"I need you to translate." Jake whispered to To'itan. The warrior nodded and began to address the Na'vi.

"We stand now separated, hostile…weak. We are in danger of losing our homes to aliens from the sky. Unless we join as brothers and sisters they will take everything from us." Jake took a deep breath wondering how he was going to win these people around. Then he looked at Grace, her lids heavy as she lifted her face to the wind. Pure ecstasy swamped her face and her small smile sent his heart racing. This was why Pandora needed to be saved.

"We fight not only for ourselves, but for our mates, for our children and their children. We fight because this is our home, this is where we lay our hearts!" Jake yelled. The once reluctant Na'vi joined him raising their bows, leaping into the air with strong cries. Grace slipped her hand in his, her tail brushing against his thigh.

"_We will fly with you." _A tall Na'vi said. _"Peyel no longer speaks for us. I, Akwey, will lead the party."_ Jake nodded in agreement, clapping the warrior on the back.

Jake left To'itan in charge of the olo'pa'li and they were soon on their way. Grace could feel the tension in Jake's body and knew that it was down to Peyel. She felt conflicted about his reaction. A small part of her was glad that he had stood up for her but it also irked her that he hadn't allowed her to have her own vengeance.

...

It was almost dark when they stopped to rest. Li'uy directed them to a field, close to the eastern clans but not too close to draw their attention. They left their ikran to roost in neighbouring trees, Lehrrapp taking up the most space. They hadn't packed much with them and the hunters fashioned pallets out of leaves. Jake had chosen a spot that was a little way from camp ensuring their privacy. Grace piled the dry grass and leaves making a large patch for them to sleep on, all the while dreading how the night would play out.

It had been easy to forgive Jake at the time, when he had talked of war and victory. Yet the anger seemed to be biting at her, since they had left the olo'pa'li. As Jake went to talk with the others, Grace was left by herself. She thought long and hard on whether to broach the subject but in the end she was not a coward. Jake had to know her feelings about their relationship and she would not live a lie and pretend that everything was alright.

"I brought some food." Grace looked up as Jake sat beside her placing a large leaf filled with fruit and cured meat. Grace inclined her head picking at the small berries. An uncomfortable silence followed as they shared the meal. Every so often Jake would make to say something but then stop himself as if afraid of her reaction. Grace sighed as they finished eating. Without the distraction of food, there was nothing but the sound of nocturnal creatures in the forest behind them and the occasional murmuring of the Omatikaya.

"You should not have lost your temper." Grace whispered becoming sick of the silence. She caught Jake's stunned expression before he quickly schooled his features. She couldn't help the quirk of her lip but she would not encourage such behaviour.

"He called you…something I would never repeat. I couldn't allow that." He finally said.

"Calling me your whore not only insulted me but you, that is not what I am talking about." Grace said calmly, pushing the leaf with her fingers. Jake gave a confused sigh waiting for her to explain. "Peyel shot me therefore it is I who will seek retribution. Not you." Grace said firmly, looking him in the eye. She could tell that Jake did not agree with her and prepared herself for what he was about to say.

"You are my mate, he hurts you that means he has hurt me." He said. Grace could feel immense joy build in her gut but she had to quell her feelings. This was a time for teaching not for a woman to fall for the soft words of a male.

"I am warrior before I am your mate." Grace said with a hard edge to her voice, making it clear to Jake that this was not a rule he could bend. "You must always remember that. I will always be a fighter and you cannot mould me into a delicate flower."

"I don't want to mould you into anything. I love you just the way you are." He said reaching to stroke her cheek. Grace flinched from his touch not ready to give herself to him, unless he took take her words seriously.

Jake felt whatever belief he had in Grace forgiving him had been destroyed. She had refused a simple touch and now he feared she would never love him like before. She was so near yet so far. If he reached out his hand he could touch her shoulder, her neck, her lips yet he knew that if he did he would drive a deeper wedge between them.

Grace wondered why he didn't touch her. Rebuffing him didn't usually stop him from laying claim to her and she wondered if she had been too harsh. Her words had come from the heart and she wasn't going to apologise for what she believed in. If she reached for him she could touch his shoulder, his neck, his lips yet that would be hypocritical of her. She loved him, there was no doubt in her mind but perhaps they needed the space. There was a war coming and she couldn't allow emotions to hamper her judgement.

"I won't shame you again…are we okay?" Jake whispered his eyes staring pensively into the starless sky. Grace's head jerked at his sudden words and a small smile crept on her face. Jake was not like the other warriors, he wore his emotions like a second skin and she could hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice. Deciding that her own pride wasn't worth hurting her mate, Grace shuffled closer to him, their hands brushing. Slowly she laid her head on his shoulder, her tail caressing his back. Jake sighed and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead.

"We are okay Jhake." She whispered.

...

The large fire pit was doused and the Omatikaya called their goodnights. Jake waited until he was sure they were asleep before turning to Grace. She was lying on her side, her back facing him. She had used her arm to cushion her head and her tail rested along her thigh. Jake couldn't stand it any longer. Even in slumber she called out to him and though exhaustion was fast approaching, Jake fought it off with the hunger of a mad man. He hadn't had her in the past few days and his body needed to be sated. Moving closer towards her, Jake ran the back of his hand against her warm skin, the bright dots on her arm illuminating against his. Grace gave a soft moan and turned onto her back, her chest rising and falling slowly. Jake looked at her face to see a small smile on her lips. Leaning closer he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her. Amber eyes flew open faintly clouded with sleep but Grace was quick.

"Jhake?" She whispered her hand reaching his. Fear stole over his features as she pulled his hand away and he knew then that she hated him.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't touch you again." He said lying on his back, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard her shift beside him and fought the urge to plaster his body against hers. They were 'okay' not 'brilliant' he should not have assumed that she would be so willing to give him her body. Startled from his sombre thoughts, Jake felt Grace straddle his hips. Her palms were pressed against his chest as she eased herself onto him, their loincloths barring them from each other.

"Grace?" He asked unsure of what it was she was doing. Her teeth raked his neck followed by the flicking of her tongue. Jake groaned as her mouth moved lower. Her teeth caught on his nipple and she began to tug at it playfully. Beaded braids tickled his body arousing Jake further until he could feel himself straining against her. Something cool and hard was suddenly pressed against his arousal and almost all lust vanished. Grace held a dagger to his manhood.

Grace stilled as she felt Jake soften against her and she almost smiled. The dagger in her hand had never left her side since her mother gave it to her on her tenth birthday. She knew how to handle it as though it were an extension of her body. Now she would use it to show Jake that she had forgiven him.

"Relax Jhake." She whispered nipping his earlobe playfully. Though there was a weapon pressed against him, Grace's ministration caused a stirring within his loins. Running the blade down his chest to the top of the cloth, Grace used the sharp tip to slice the thin material. With one swift motion she revealed his engorged member to the crisp night air. Slowly Grace ran the blade gently upon the stiffened mast, from the hilt to the tip. An almost childlike curiosity over took her and as she saw a small bead of liquid form at the head, she darted forward and licked it.

"Christ, Grace. I don't think I can take this." Jake growled his hand fisting in her hair as she took him into her mouth.

The velvet heat of her mouth was almost sinful and Grace lapped at the veined flesh finding the taste addictive. Flinging the dagger far from her, Grace took hold of his warm sac and began to gently message it. Her now freed hand grabbed him at the base, working in time to her mouth. Jake's grip tightened but he didn't hurt her. Instead his hips began to move against her as if consumed with the need to worm his way into her body. Grace released him, and began to wriggle out of her clothes.

"Grace?" Grace smiled at the breathlessness in his voice finding pride in the fact that she was the one to cause it. Instead of speaking she eased him into her. He was large and thick causing her body to stretch with a delicious ache. With a low hiss she settled on his lap, impaled to the hilt. Jake knocked his head back breathing harshly through his teeth. With building moans, Grace rocked against him not trusting herself to dominate the moment.

"_Tsahaylu_." Grace whispered just as Jake pulled his queue awaiting hers.

The bond was a blitz of light and within seconds Jake had rolled her onto her back. Her fingers linked around his neck, her leg anchored about his waist as he moved within her. His thrusts were slow and deep. Grace was certain she could feel him hitting against her womb and it unfurled delicious tendrils of desire through her body. Jake soft grunts in her ear spurned her on, her hips slapping against his.

"Grace." he cried, his knees slipping beneath her buttocks. His hands grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto his lap. Grace pressed against him, her feet finding solid purchase on the pallet. They moved against each other, their bodies slick with sweat. Grace could feel him reaching his end and the thought of his release, made her shudder. Jake snarled, his lips peeling back to revel white teeth as he reached his climax. A fissure of energy passed through his queue to hers, and Grace's eyes widened feeling the energy settle within her. Grace gave an involuntary shudder hoping that Jake didn't misconstrue her actions.

"Did you feel that?" Jake asked excitedly. Grace smiled back, though it barely reached her eyes.

"I love you." Jake said kissing Grace on her temple. Grace replied by rubbing her head against his, sighing as he fell with her onto the pallet. Jake placed his thigh between her legs and pulled her close to him, her breast rubbing against his chest. His eyes darkened and Grace knew that he was ready for more.

"Rest Jhake. I am not going anywhere." Grace laughed huskily moving a strand of hair from his forehead. Jake caught her hand and brought it to his lips, biting and licking her fingertips.

"There was a real connection tonight Grace, I felt it through the tsahaylu. I need to know if you love me." Jake said his eyes searching hers, frantically. Grace thought back to the energy she felt when they had made love but she would not tell him what it was. Right now he didn't need to know the meaning of something like that being passed through tsahaylu. Instead she answered his question feeling no qualms, as it came from the heart.

"I will always love you, Jhake."

* * *

**So I know not a lot happened in that chapter but at least Jake and Grace are back to normal-_ish_**

**Chapter Fourteen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear loyal reader,  
I have finally finished my 1st semester yay! My final year has been a b****, so I apologise for the lack of updates (i grovel at your cyber feet) as of now I will be updating on a weakly basis. I really want to get this finished and get to publishing my other stories from other fandom's. So pleaseave patience :D  
**

Jake soared above the blue sea, laughing as sprays of water rained over him. Waves crashed against jagged rocks and he could see the hundreds of ikran that clung to the sheer cliff face. He had sent Li'uy ahead to tell the olo'eyktan of the eastern sea ikran clan of their arrival. Jake climbed the air hoping that the shadow of Lehrrap would not frighten the clan's ikran from their roost. Grace lay slumped against his arms, her nose nuzzling his chest as she slept.

That morning they had awoken early and he had not wanted to disturb her. Instead of waking her, he had lifted her onto Lehrrap and placed her against him. Grace was so independent that moments like these were rare. Her face shone with innocence and he could see how few in years she really was. Gently he placed his lips against hers then called for the party to land.

Vast land sprawled from the cliff edge to the forest and tepee like structures scattered the ground. He made sure to land his Toruk far from the gathering people. Lehrrap's large wings had a tendency to unbalance those caught unawares and he needed these people on his side. Lehrrap settled quietly evidently having heard his rider's thoughts. With one hand he broke the tsahaylu and picked Grace in his arms, smiling as a sliver of drool glistened beneath the sun.

"Toruk Makto, perhaps you should put Grace down?" Li'uy said with a smile. Jake laughed and blew against Grace's ear, the tip of which flickered against the sensation.

"Grace, time to wake up." Jake crooned making sure they were hidden by Lehrrap's bulk. He knew that if he displayed such affections towards her openly she would be humiliated.

Grace gave a whine, once again feeling the cool breeze blow against her. With one hand she swatted at what was causing the disturbance. A deep chuckle vibrated through her body and she almost screeched as she realised she was not lying in bed. Cracking open one eye she saw Jake's grinning face looming above and could hear the sound of waves close by.

"Please do not tell me we are at the ikran clan." She groaned, scrambling away from Jake when he nodded. Grace glanced at her body thankful that Jake had dressed her. However that did not stop heat from searing her cheeks with embarrassment.

"_I think you have offended her brother."_ Li'uy said. Jake had the audacity to nod without a glimmer of guilt.

"_Laugh, how could you let me sleep like that? Men!" _she hissed. Jake looked bewildered but continued to smile.

"It is ok brother. I wouldn't expect much from her tonight." Li'uy smirked raising his eyebrows. Grace thumped his arm silently rejoicing when he winced. Jake gave her one last look before approaching the ikran clan's _olo'eyktan_.

A woman with an extravagant array of feathers in her hair and red paint on her face approached them. The red paint ran between her breasts which were covered with a string of beads. She wore the skull of an ikran on her head but it did not deter from her striking features. Grace felt a swell of jealously as the woman's hand gripped the wooden staff denoting her as chief and Tsahik of the clan.

"Toruk Makto." The woman bowed slightly, her eyes running over Jake's body with blatant interest. They stood at almost the same height. Her arms were toned from hunting and her stance showed she was a worthy adversary.

"_I am Amnita, olo'eyktan of the ikran clan of the eastern sea. Welcome."_ She purred. Grace clenched her fist in anger wanting to strike the woman for looking at her mate in such an obvious manner.

"_We have come for your help. The sky people threaten to rob us of our home. We must fight back."_ Jake said.

"_You are Toruk Makto, where you go we shall follow. But come and rest let us not dwell on bloodshed this day."_ Grace growled as Jake followed the woman. They talked animatedly and Amnita was smart enough to use words Jake would understand. The Tawtute had printed their stamp upon most Na'vi and they could tell straight away that Jake was different from them.

"_Relax sister, Jake loves you."_ Li'uy said having sensed Grace's thoughts.

Grace harrumphed following the talking pair, eyes squinting with scrutiny. The deep seated fear that this woman would come between them was hard to shake. Amnita was everything that she was not and as an _olo'eyktan_ she could challenge Grace. If Grace lost then Amnita was free to lay claim to Jake. Mate's were for life but that did not mean an outsider could not fight for one half of a mated pair.

The ikran people where awed by the rival of a legendary Na'vi and many paid homage in front of a large tepee not far from the fire pit. Bowls of fruit and meat adorned the entrance and Grace smiled as small children ran up to Jake, quickly tugging at his hand before dashing to their parents and hiding behind their legs. Amnita leant into Jake and said something funny and they both began to laugh hysterically.

"_Warn him, warn him Li'uy before I disgrace our tribe." _Grace huffed before hurrying ahead. Amnita opened the flap and pinned it back, cool air escaping from the tent. Large beams stretched tanned _strumbeest_ hides insulating them from the harsh breeze carried by the sea.

"_Toruk Makto and I will talk now."_ Amnita ordered staring pointedly at Grace. Grace glowered at the woman waiting for Jake to tell her who she was. When he said nothing she turned her gaze to him.

"What do I do?" Jake asked. Grace's lips tightened into a frown, anger flashing in her eyes.

"If you do not know Jhake then I will not tell you." With that Grace stormed out of the tent almost tripping over the bowls left by the clan. Strong arms caught her before she made a complete fool of herself. The arms belonged to a tall Na'vi displaying similar markings to Amnita. He eyes were slanted at an exotic angle and muscles rippled beneath his skin. Grace smiled politely extracting herself from his grip.

"Thank you." She said resuming her brisk walk to the cliff's edge. The ikran ignored her, comfortable in their lazy play. Grace smiled as a soft wind played with her braids and she sat on the soft grass absorbing the view of the sea.

"_You are Omatikaya, we heard what happened to your home." _The voice belonged to the male who had helped her before. Though she was thankful for his help that did not mean she wanted his company. When he sat beside her, his fingers picking at the emerald blades, Grace decided that there was little much she could do.

"_We will follow Toruk Makto into battle. As a man who wishes to live what are our chances?" _His easy banter was startling and it took some time for Grace to formulate an answer. The truth or a little lie?

"_The sky people are devious with their tactics, many things remain uncertain. But I trust Jhake, I know he will do everything in his power to defeat them."_ Grace said hating the wistful tone in her voice. She wanted Jake with her now. His arms should be holding her as they enjoyed the view of the setting sun.

She also wanted to tell him the truth about last night but his complete disregard for her made her cautious. Jake did not know much about their customs but was this not one thing all species shared, the need to identify their mates?

"_He must be a great man for Toruk to choose him." _The man said. Grace couldn't help but smile knowing that Jake would not have allowed the _Toruk_ to do anything but choose him.

"_He is special. I am Grace of the Omatikaya." _Grace supplied having grown comfortable in his company. The man gave a small smile and introduced himself as Hav'yi. They continued to sit and talk well into the night, and Grace found she had much in common with Hav'yi.

"_No, you must circle the talioang not dive." _Grace laughed. Hav'yi shook his head and began to demonstrate why diving was best.

"_You will only aggravate the talioang. Before you know it they would have trampled you."_ Hav'yi chuckled.

Grace was about to say something when she heard her name being called. Food was being distributed around the circle and Li'uy was beckoning them to join. Grace's eyes flickered to the tepee where Jake and Amnita where still talking, as they passed she could hear the occasional laugh or giggle. The temptation to investigate what was going on was great but she had to show Jake she trusted him. It was the _olo'eyktan_ that she did not trust.

"_You are close to Toruk Makto?"_ Hav'yi asked. Grace looked up from her plate and gave him a small smile.

"_We are mates."_ Grace mumbled, Hav'yi's brows rose in mild shock before settling into a fierce frown.

"_Amnita is making a fool of herself then. It is clear that she wants him."_ Hav'yi stated. Grace almost choked on her food, though she knew it to be true, hearing it from someone else made it all the more real. Before she could say anything Jake and Amnita ventured out of the tepee. To her surprise Jake sought her out and gave her a small beckoning wave.

"_You doubt your mate, it shows in your eyes. Do not let him see it."_ Hav'yi whispered quickly. Grace gave a grateful nod before darting through the throng of people. Amnita lips curled slightly as Jake took Grace's hand. Grace couldn't help but smile as Jake kissed her.

"Next time do not leave me, Amnita is scary." He said before withdrawing. Amnita scowled at Grace then turned her face to her people.

"_Toruk Makto and I have spoken about the Tawtute. We will fly at first light to learn how to use their weapons against them_." The crowd rose and excited babble escalated into cheers as Amnita continued speaking rallying them for the upcoming battle.

"_You will sleep amongst our people this night?" _Amnita asked, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"_If it will suit my mate, it will suit me."_ Jake replied hugging Grace at the hip. Deep satisfaction warmed her belly as Amnita's eyes burned with jealously. The _olo'eyktan_ gave Grace a long assessing look that screamed confrontation.

"_This woman is your mate, Toruk Makto?" _Amnita asked almost in disbelief. Jake nodded then smiled placing another kiss against Grace's head. Grace realised that she had been worrying for no reason.

"_It is late. We will rest now."_ Jake said pulling Grace with him to the tepee. Amnita could do nothing but nod. _Toruk Makto_ may have a mate but that did not mean she couldn't challenge the woman for the man she wanted.

...

Jake tried to hide his grin as Grace paced the spacious tent. She looked so sexy when she was angry. Her eyes turned into molten gold and her incisors flashed menacingly. All he could think about was having her bite him while he licked her. Unable to control himself Jake let out a small chuckle quickly clamping his hands over his mouth. Grace watched him with barely concealed fury that only made Jake smile even more.

"It is not funny Jhake, I am your mate. You should have told her." Grace sighed, finding his antics tiresome. Jake gave a solemn nod, slowly removing his hands to show her that he was taking her words seriously.

Grace walked to him, her hips swaying sensuously, her tail following the motions. Jake's head rose as she came to a stop in front of him, every curve and definition intensified as he became hot with want. Coyly Grace placed her feet on either side of his thighs and lowered herself onto his lap.

Unable to keep his hands to himself Jake wrapped them around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Grace clutched the back of his head and made the _tsahaylu_ as he continued to nuzzle her, his lips then leaving a trail of heat as he began to kiss his way to her lips.

"Didn't I show everyone that you are mine? I distinctly remember kissing you in front of all the Na'vi." Jake murmured. Grace gave a soft mewl as Jake began to massage her breast. Her own hands could not keep still and she stroked the base of his tail, relishing the small moans that escaped Jake's lips.

"She wants you. She is beautiful and a great warrior. Everything you would want in a woman." Grace sighed. Jake pulled away from her as he heard the distress she tried to conceal. Cupping her face, he brushed his nose against hers and smiled.

"You are everything I want in a woman, you are the only one Grace. Have more faith in yourself." He said taking her lips. The kiss was deep and hunger filled. Their teeth tore into each other's flesh but neither one minded. Jake swept his tongue along hers, tasting the fruit they had eaten a few hours before.

Grace kissed back in earnest rubbing her chest against his as though she wanted to become one with him. With excited finger's Grace shifted the material of her loincloth needing him urgently. Jake broke away from her untying his cloth before entering her. They both sighed as he filled her to the hilt. The sensation passed through the_ tsahaylu_ causing Jake's eyes to clench shut in blissful agony. Groaning, Jake moved within her with urgent thrusts. Grace moved her hips in time with his, giving a keening cry as he exploded within her. Neither could breathe as Jake lay them on the furry pallets. Grace enjoyed the feelings of content surging through their bond. It comforted and soothed her.

Her eyes growing heavy, Grace allowed Jake to pull her into the crook of his arm. Her back spooned against his chest.

"I will always claim you as my own." Jake said into her ear, licking the blue lobe. Grace giggled and turned in his arms. Her hands pulled apart their queues and Grace couldn't stop longing to have them joined again. Yet she knew that if she did he would find out what it was she was keeping from him.

...

Jake woke in the psionic link his eyes burning with fatigue. The scientist had their ritual moan, complaining about his lack of personal hygiene. Jake grumbled something that even he didn't understand, being too weak to stop Sam from picking him up. The bear of a man carried Jake into the dorm where several bunkers were kept.

"You are going to burn yourself out." Sam said placing Jake unceremoniously on the bed. Jake winced as the overhead lights came into focus, it was far too bright in here.

"We're returning to the tree of souls. I want you to slip out of Hell's Gate, I can send some guys to get you. We have to train the Na'vi into being proficient at using the arsenal Norman gave us." Jake said stifling a yawn. Sam shook his head and made his way to the door. Before he left, he turned to Jake a question in his eyes.

"Jake when this is over, if we win. What is going to become of you and Grace?" he asked, not waiting for an answer he knew Jake couldn't give him.

Jake looked down at his withering legs. Now more than ever they were looking weedy and useless. Real legs. That was what Stevenson had said. Jake closed his eyes and imagined, tried to imagine home. Green everywhere with towering trees and glowing shrubs. Jake's eyes snapped open as he realised he couldn't remember what home looked like. Vague images as though they had been described by someone else flitted through his mind but whenever he thought of home, he thought of Pandora.

If they did win the war how would he and Grace be together. True he could be able to walk again, be stronger than before and have Grace but he wasn't sure if that was enough. He would love to go home, see how his family.

_Family_

The thought skimmed his mind settling over his heart like a tattoo. Could he truly do what Anna did and become a permanent Na'vi. Jake scowled, damning Sam for putting such thoughts in his head. The best plan of action would be to take each day as it came.

...

"We got a vid-log from Norman a few hours ago." Sam said materialising by Jake's side. Cursing Jake pulled himself out of sleep and took the small vid player.

"Sully I hope you've been able to gather what clans you can. Stevenson is on the verge of finding the hidden files. The tree of souls is much like Hometree with enormous deposits of unobtanium. You should launch your attack from there." Norman's haggard face flickered on the screen for a few seconds before it went blank. Jake played it a further three times before going to sleep. It felt like only minutes before his was woken by his alarm, preparing for another day as a Na'vi.

...

"Grace!" Grace stumbled as Fko'itan ran into her arms. Spinning the small boy in the air she placed several kisses to his cheek before handing him to Jake. Fko'itan's eyes glazed over with hero worship and he began to ask Jake numerous questions about their time away from the clan.

"And they had many pa'li?" Fko'itan asked for the third time. Jake sent Grace a pleading look.

"Perhaps your sister can answer your other questions." Jake said trying to pry Fko'itan's grip from around his neck. Fko'itan gave Grace a once over, obviously finding what he saw dissatisfactory.

"You are Toruk Makto." Fko'itan sighed. "No one else can say they are related to Toruk Makto." Grace laughed at Fko'itan's simple reasoning. Jake sent Grace one final look before attending to Fko'itan.

Mo'at was welcoming the allied clans with Ngay'swizav. Though Grace needed to talk to her grandmother, she could not disturb the meeting between the clans. Instead she went in search of her mother. Anna was once again teaching the young children of the clan, trying to hold their attention as more and more foreign ikran landed.

"Go on then." Anna sighed good-naturedly, laughing at their excited squeals as they ran towards the new comers. Grace shook her head slightly, her mother was far too lenient.

"Grace you are back." Anna smiled, noticing her daughter as the last children left the group. Grace returned the smile then sat before her mother and taking her hands.

"Why so serious?" Anna asked, her eyes widening when Grace took hold of her queue.

"I need you to check something for me." Grace said, though she held her mother's queue she would not initiate the _tsahaylu_ unless she was given permission.

Anna nodded shutting her eyes when she and her daughter connected. Anna's eyes squinted as she sifted through Grace's thoughts. She was not one to pry and her daughter was good at keeping the most important thoughts locked away. Anna shook her head slightly careful as not to dislodge the _tsahaylu_. Just as she was on the fringes of withdrawing from Grace's mind, something pulsated through the link.

Anna's eyes snapped open as the pulsing continued. This time with an almost inquisitive nature seeking out a foreign presence. Anna sent calming thoughts in the direction of the pulsing. The entity found comfort and slowly receded back within Grace's unconscious. With a small upwards tilt on her lips Anna gently pulled her queue from Grace's.

"Well what was there?" Grace asked worrying her bottom lip. Anna cupped her daughter's cheek and gave it a soft squeeze.

"A child." Anna whispered watching Grace's face carefully. Instead of the joy or fear in most expectant mothers, Grace appeared resigned.

"Two days ago…" Grace began, but was cut off by her mother.

"Longer than that, four or five weeks. That type of activity was different Grace. Perhaps Mo'at will know more." Anna said.

"Yet I felt a change, two days ago." Grace whispered her voice laced with confusion.

"That is a connection being formed with father and child. There is something different though." Anna mumbled. Grace knew that whatever it was it couldn't be dangerous, otherwise her mother's eyes would show it.

Grace, however, was not looking forward to breaking the news to Jake. There was enough going on in their lives without the added fear of a baby. Though she loved the idea that she would be having a child, now was not the time. She did not know how long this war would last. One week, a month, years? All of this was uncertain and she dreaded bringing a child into a world that was on the brink of death.

Grace went to see Mo'at who told her the same thing. There was a child yet there was something odd about her pregnancy. Her grandmother gave her a pouch of herbs to take for the wellbeing of the baby. Grace sniffed the bag and wrinkled her nose at the foul smell.

"What is that?" Jake asked. Grace jumped at his sudden appearance quickly hiding the bag behind her back. Jake's eyebrow quirked but he did not pester her any further.

"We are going to the hangar. Sam and Harry have arrived to we can get the Na'vi started on how to use the weapons." Jake said. Grace smiled widely and nodded, afraid to speak and tell him everything. She didn't want to keep it a secret for long but Jake was planning war and she would not distract him.

"Let us go then." Grace said taking Jake by the arm.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Grace winced as the recoil of the rifle hit her shoulder. The metal felt alien and disgusting in her hands, with all her will she forced herself not to toss it to the ground. Jake and his men were showing the Na'vi the correct way to the hold the guns and many of the Na'vi had learned quickly. Amnita however chose to pretend she had no idea what she was doing. Grace felt like smashing her gun into the woman's face for her audacity but kept her cool. In the end, Jake warmed Grace's bed at night not Amnita's.

"Jake I cannot reload." Amnita said in halting English. Jake smiled encouragingly at Amnita, standing behind her to demonstrate the correct usage of the gun. Grace saw red as Amnita snuggled against Jake, his hands covering hers.

"_Mawe_." Leila said her eyes also blazing with anger over Jake's actions. Grace smiled at the scientist, noticing how badly she held the weapon in her hand. Upon seeing his mate's obvious inadequacy at using the assault rifle, To'itan mimicked Jake's stance. Leila giggled as To'itan bit her neck lovingly, his arms wandering down her body. With a growl Grace turned from the happy couple and bumped into a hard, solid chest.

"_Txoa_." Hav'yi said righting Grace before she fell down.

"_I have become clumsy of late."_ Grace explained. She had reached her third month and was suffering from intense bouts of morning sickness. She had managed to convince Jake that she was just ill but he was not the only one she had to lie to. Her grandmother was sworn to secrecy but her mother was not so inclined.

"If your father asks, I will tell him." Anna had said much to Grace's annoyance. She was almost certain Sam knew. Recently the man had been following her like a _nantang_ pup. Even now he was watching her with the fierceness of a mother ikran and it made her nervous.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Sam asked as he approached them. Hav'yi gave Sam a once over.

"_Who is this dreamwalker?" _Hav'yi asked. Grace didn't want to get involved between their male squabble so instead of answering she continued to shoot her target. With three sequential shots she managed to hit her previous targets until the fallen log she used as a target and a fine hole all the way through the wood.

"_Pänutìng __Ngeya txe'lan_." Grace swung round to where the voice had come from, her finger still on the trigger. Bullets thudded into the ground, soil and grass spraying in the air. Quickly Grace stopped, narrowly missing Amnita's leg. Feeling a burn of shame Grace tried her best not to cower when Jake stormed towards her and yanked the rifle from her hands.

An uncomfortable silence followed, all Grace could hear was Jake's harsh breathing. Sam ordered the others to carry on with their business before placing a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Breathe bro, it was an accident." Sam said sending Grace a sympathetic smile. Jake shrugged away from Sam, continuing to glare at Grace.

"Someone could have died." Jake growled.

"I know I'm sorry…" Grace started which only seemed to make Jake angrier.

"You're sorry, sorry! Sorry wouldn't bring them back." Jake shouted thrusting the gun into Sam's arms. Grace took an involuntary step back deciding that leaving Jake to vent would be the best course of action. If not for Amnita's smug smile Grace would have left Jake to calm down.

"_You are plotting. You know he is mine!"_ Grace snarled launching herself at the woman. To her surprise, Amnita whimpered using Jake to shield her from Grace's attack. Grace attempted to bypass Jake's bulk but he stood firmly between her and Amnita.

"What is wrong with you Grace? You are usually more level headed than this." Jake said taking hold of her shoulders. Grace could feel tears of frustration welling.

"_Jake I am frightened of your mate. First she tries to kill me, now this."_ Amnita sighed giving a little sniff for extra measure. Grace growled once again trying to get to the little witch.

"Grace if you do not behave I won't allow you here again." Jake said sternly. Grace took some time to imagine how her life would have been like if she had never gone hunting for _talioang_. Perhaps she would never have met Jake Sully and she would be mated to To'itan. To'itan who was on her side as he glowered at the stupidity that was Jake Sully.

"I want to challenge Grace." Amnita's words had the power to shatter every thought that had been going through her mind. Jake's grip moved from Grace's arms to her neck where he messaged the knots that had started to form.

"What does that mean?" He asked tiredly. Grace rolled her eyes and backed away from Jake, rolling out the tension in her shoulders.

"_Hand to hand, Eywa provides."_ Amnita stated releasing the rifle to the ground. Both women ignored Jake as he spluttered with indignation over being ignored.

"_Explain to the moron."_ Grace said, addressing To'itan as she began to circle Amnita.

Jake watched as his mate took a swipe at the female olo'eyktan. Her movements were usually swift and agile but not today. He could see sweat forming along her back as she rolled mere inches from him. He wanted to grasp her hand and run, run far away from mad women that couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But he knew it was down to his stupidity that Grace was in this fight.

"A challenge means that one can challenge another for their mate. The losing fighter may be a secondary mate to the male or leave entirely. Perhaps if you had shown Amnita how in love you are with Grace this would not have happened." To'itan had stated, rather too smugly for Jake's liking. The Na'vi was right. Jake should not have been easily swayed by Amnita's crocodile tears.

Amnita chose that time to aim at Grace's stomach. Grace was able to manoeuvre her body. However, the speed at which Amnita's assault came was too fast. Searing pain shot through Grace's spine as Amnita's fist smashed into her rib.

Jake cursed as Grace stumbled, agony written all over her face. The urge to jump in was strong but To'itan had made it clear that if anyone interfered the challenger would win.

"Grace you can do this!" He yelled almost wishing he hadn't when she gave him a gimlet glare. Grace staggered to her feet, producing a handful of something in her hand. With one swift movement, Grace blew the powder into Amnita's eyes. The olo'eyktan screeched and while she couldn't see, Grace threw her to the floor, placing her palm to her throat.

"Grace has retained her title as Jake's mate. Amnita may never challenge Grace within this life time." Hav'yi announced having refereed the event. Jake bolted from his place in the circle gathering Grace in his arms. She continued to scowl, although it had softened somewhat as he began to kiss her urgently.

"_Sorry to interrupt_." Amnita croaked her eyes dark and hazy as she continued to rub the substance out of them.

"_Eywa provided_." Grace said implying that the use of dried herbs was allowed. Amnita shrugged, knowing that Grace had bested her. It was not the use of the herbs that surprised her, it was what they were meant to be used for. If Toruk Makto's mate was expecting, then she may have caused complications. Amnita would rather die that be the cause of the death of a child.

"_You should not have wasted these on me. If you had told me you were with child, I would have waited the months needed to challenge you."_Amnita stated turning from them as a bout of sneezes shook her body. Grace's eyes travelled Jake's face locking with his eyes as he translated Amnita's words.

"What." Jake said hoarsely his eyes settling on her flat stomach. Grace tried to rest her hands on his face but he backed away from her touch, his eyes never leaving her abdomen. Grace lowered her arms slowly, not offended by his actions. Most men would be shocked to find their mates pregnant. She had only gotten used to the idea of being pregnant herself.

"I was going to tell you Jhake. Just not yet. We have so much to prepare for." She rambled slowly approaching him. To her relief he did not flinch when she reached him and instead he pulled her closer. Grace leant her head against his chest, the beat of his heart against her ear soothing her.

"We are having a baby?" He asked in wonder, then his eyes narrowed on the dark bruise forming on her shoulder. "You cannot fight with us." He stated. Grace stiffened in his arms at the command. No one, not even her father told her what to do.

"I will fight Jhake." She said nipping at his skin. Jake growled lifting her in his arms forcing Grace to straddle his waist. He quickly left the group taking Grace further into the trees. Once there he placed her on a smoothed boulder and began to pace.

Jake ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He knew that look in Grace's eyes, it meant she was not backing down. The thought of her going into battle was bad enough, knowing that she carried their child only made it ten times worse. Finally, Jake stopped pacing and settled onto the floor at her feet.

"Don't do this Grace. What if you lose the baby." Jake said taking one dainty foot in his hand and massaging her soles.

"I will do everything in my power to protect our baby, but I must fight Jake. They destroyed our home." Her words ending in a moan.

_Our home._ Jake smiled reluctantly deciding that within reason Grace could join them. She could have easily thrown many things in his face, like his betrayal or have called Kelutral her home, but she hadn't.

"I love you, do you know that?" Jake asked, pulling her legs along his waist forcing her to land on his lap. Grace giggled then used the tip of her tongue to lick the end of his nose.

"Well there's a rumour going around that you do. But I'd rather you show me." She whispered grinding her body against his.

"I'm going to be a father." Jake laughed rolling Grace beneath him, showing her just how much he loved her.

...

Stevenson slammed his fist against the steel table unnerving the men that worked diligently. Six months had passed since they had crashed landed on Pandora, six weeks spent travelling to the human compound which had been taken over by a bunch of tree hugging hippies. Stevenson gave a viscous growl before turning his attention to the one scientist who held the key to finding the treasures of Pandora.

"My patience is all but gone Spellman. You give me the password and I will let you live." Stevenson snarled.

Norman looked lazily at the man, tired of the threats on his life. He knew that the password was the only thing keeping him alive. Suddenly a man to his left got excited tapping away rapidly at the keyboard. For the first time in weeks, Norman felt anxious.

"Sir we have the co-ordinates to other deposits of unobtanium." The man said. All around them the screens illuminated with the image of the one place all Na'vi could not live without.

"That's a mighty pretty tree." Stevenson said, a smirk on his lips. "How 'bout we go gardening guys." The men cheered giving each other congratulatory thumps on the back.

Norman felt nauseous and could feel bile rising in his throat. Stevenson promised the men raises as they filed out of the room. The promise of money easing their conscious. Norman watched Stevenson as he shut the door and locked it. When he turned, he held a revolver in his hand. Norman shut his eyes and conjured all the memories he had of Pandora. How he had arrived twenty years ago with so much enthusiasm to learn. He loved that he still found wonders within the clippings Grace brought him. Grace. More like a daughter than the niece, she professed. He knew Jake was successful in convincing the Na'vi to learn the ways of the humans but he didn't think Stevenson would find the tree of souls. If it was destroyed their main connection with Eywa would be obliterated. As Stevenson took the safety off the gun, Norman smiled with the knowledge that the Na'vi would be able to defend Pandora once again.

...

Jake could barely breathe as Peter spoke to him through the vid-link. The man was trying his best to hide his own emotions for the sake of Jake. But Jake knew that Peter was hurting. Norman had a way of making friends with everyone and his death was a bitter blow in their plight.

"He didn't tell them a thing Jake. He refused to. Even after the beatings and torture he refused to say a thing." Peter said, though Jake didn't need to hear that.

It was bad enough that Norman had endured pain for helping the Na'vi but death. Deep hatred burned in his blood as he thought of Stevenson. The man would not know what hit him. As they were speaking, Ngay'swizav was mobilising their troops. Due to the flux vortex surrounding Iknimaya all radar systems would malfunction, giving the ikran riders an advantage. He had taught them all he knew on using the weapons made by the humans. Stevenson would be more than surprised when he saw the Na'vi with a full force arsenal.

"Jake, I have to go, we're leaving soon. Be careful." Peter said breaking the silence.

"Wait" Jake called, Peter returned to the screen his eyes constantly flickering hoping that no one saw him. "If you see Grace…"

"You don't have to say anything man, Sam told me the news. If anyone so much as breathes near her they're dead." Jake touched his knuckles to the screen hoping that the simple action portrayed how grateful he was to Peter.

"Peace out." the vid-link went dead and Jake was left with wondering how soon Stevenson would get there. Wheeling his chair to his psio-link chamber, Jake ran his fingers along the metal coffin.

"I know this is important to you but seriously I don't think your body can handle it." Max, one of the scientist, said. Jake nodded his head in understanding. Even now he could feel his human body slowly dying. When he had awoken in the chamber he had been racked with coughs. His hands hand come back with blood splattered in them.

"I know Max but to be honest, if we don't pull this off there will be no point in living." Jake mumbled cursing as his arms gave out beneath him. Max rolled his eyes, used to the independent man's ways. Max had some others help him move Jake into the chamber still warning Jake about the dangers of linking once again.

"Max, save it."Jake grumbled, easing into the jelly like chamber.

Na'vi Translation

_Pänutìng __ngeya txe'lan-_ Promise me your heart

_Txoa-_ Forgiveness/sorry

_Mawe-_ Calm

* * *

Hi all and thanks for being patient, your reviews mean a lot to me and have helped in stimulating my writing so cheers!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jake woke up to the sensation of something moving against his hand. Quickly adjusting to his Na'vi body, Jake pushed himself up on his elbows. Grace was lying beside him watching his face intently. Again, he felt the soft movement against his palm and when he looked down he realised that Grace had placed his hand on her pregnancy bump.

"This is the first time I have felt him moving." Grace whispered, smiling sleepily at him. Jake gulped down his emotions, feeling tears forming at the back of his eyes. Grace gave a surprised squeak as Jake pulled her into his arms his hand never leaving her stomach.

"Do not die on me, do you understand!" Jake said fiercely. Grace gave a timid nod then stroked his cheek, kissing Jake on the chin.

"I will not lose you either Jhake. I realise I have not been happy until you came into my life. I have a mate and I am having his child. I will not die Jhake but neither should you." Jake grazed her lips with his.

He trailed his hand from her stomach to the apex at her thighs. Grace whimpered when his fingers separated the lips of her sex. It was slick and ready for him but he wanted to cherish this moment. Rolling her beneath him, Jake sidled down her body leaving kisses on her skin. Grace arched against his caress grabbing his hair in her hands as bolts of ecstasy shot though her.

Jake ran his teeth against her thigh catching droplets of perspiration. He savoured the sweet tang of the liquid continuing along to her winking petal-like lips. Jake pulled them apart and inhaled her flavoursome musk before stroking his tongue against her engorged clit.

"Jhake, I know this moment may be our last…oh." Grace moaned as he wormed his tongue into her. He held her legs apart revelling in her natural nectar, his body uncontrollably trying to taste more of her. He felt Grace take hold of his queue and attach it to hers. The zing of pleasure was overwhelming and Jake shuddered from the onslaught. Beneath him Grace writhed, her hips bucking against his mouth as he quickened the stroke of his tongue.

"Jhake." Grace moaned her orgasm shuddered through the _tsahaylu_ causing Jhake to roar with unbridled arousal.

The glade was filled with their heavy breathing. Grace lay motionless, only her fingers continued to move through his braided hair. Jhake found the energy to look up at her and the love shining from her eyes scorched him. He didn't think he could live without her. What had started out as a mission to help the Na'vi had been whittled down to saving his wife and child.

Jake pulled Grace along his body surging into her hot opening with one smooth thrust. He remained still, savouring the moment. Through the _tsahaylu_ he could feel her love and fears. She too was worried for their future but she trusted Jake, there was no denying that. Just as he began to move within her, Jake felt a gentle pulse travelling through their bond. Jake paused as another ripple of energy passed from Grace to him.

"It is our son, Jhake." Grace whispered caressing his cheek. Jake lowered his head and kissed her, his tongue mimicking the thrust of his hips. The presence of his child soothed the chaos in his mind, their connection building as he made love to Grace.

Grace could barely breathe at the tender look Jake gave her before reaching her release. Though she fought against it, her eyes closed as the orgasm ripped through her. The cry from her lips could not be muted as he joined her, their climax multiplying as pleasure volleyed between them.

Wisps of hair was plastered to Jake's brow and she brushed them away wanting to see every part of his face. She memorized the dark bisected lines on his face, the decorative smattering of glowing dots. His eyes were small compared to the Na'vi but that was what she loved about him. The amber orbs glowed with intelligence and mirth but now they shone with joy. Grace pressed her cheek against his, her breath becoming steadier with the continued contact. If she could, she would trap this moment in time. There would be no war, or greedy olo'eyktan's. No matter the outcome, she would remember this day forever.

Jake ran a hand along Grace's stomach, smiling as the baby kicked out again. With one smooth motion, he lifted Grace into his arms and hurried back to the tree of souls. It was the early hours of the morning and the sun had yet to caste them in its glow. They had only a few hours to get into their positions and adrenalin began to pulse through his veins.

"I am going to talk with my mother." Grace said as Jake released her. Though his body screamed as Grace left him, he too needed some space to think.

The tree of souls glowed like a beacon and Jake found himself settling before one of the many hanging tendrils. Taking a few in his hand Jake pressed his queue against them.

"I know I'm probably talking to a tree, but if you can hear me then I have to warn you. My planet isn't like yours, there's no green there. They killed their Mother, and they're gonna do the same thing here." Jake sighed closing his eyes. Only now did it truly sink in, their mission could end up as a suicide one.

Grace found Jake sitting at the tree of souls, as she approached him she could make out the words spilling from him lips. With a sad smile she moved through the hanging vines, silently as not to disturb him.

"Look, you chose me for something. I'll stand and fight, you know I will. But I could use a little help here." Grace placed her hand on his shoulder as he broke his bond with the tree. Without getting up, he turned to her, his eyes searching hers like a forlorn child.

"Our great mother does not choose sides Jhake, she protects only the balance of life." She said softly. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist urging her closer.

"Well it was worth a try." He mumbled, placing his head against her swollen stomach. Grace smoothed his hair as he massaged the small of her back.

"Why don't we prepare you for battle?" She suggested, trying to ease the mood. With one last sigh Jake got up and took her hand. Grace squeezed it reassuringly then led him to where the other Na'vi were preparing themselves.

Pushing Jake to the ground, Grace took a sharp knife and began shaving the sides of his hair into a Mohawk. Seeing the black tresses falling to the ground saddened her somewhat as she enjoyed playing with the long locks. But this was not about her, she needed to preoccupy her mates thoughts with something else.

"I spoke to my mother and Mo'at, they tell me the baby is healthy." She said. Having finished with cutting, she began to plait the remaining hair adding feathers and beads to the braids.

"That is good." Jake said numbly, still wrapped in thought. Grace laced her fingers around his chest and leant forward, resting her head atop his. The thudding of his heart was erratic and it annoyed her that war was distracting him from the wonders of parenthood.

"Have you thought of any names?" She asked, kissing the tip of his ear gently. It twitched in response and Jake placed his hand upon hers.

"No." He answered in a clipped tone. Grace rolled her eyes and decided that talking was not easing him, so instead she just continued to lend him her strength.

...

"We are ready." Ngay'swizav said. Anna nodded then gave Fko'itan one last hug. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him but that didn't stop Fko'itan from crying out.

"Please stay." He cried holding on tightly to her. Anna looked pleadingly at Mo'at who began pulling the little boy away. Ngay'swizav held Anna, turning her away from their distraught son.

"Be careful." He said into her ear before releasing her.

Anna nodded then ran to join the other riders a rifle strapped to her back. Ngay'swizav blinked back tears praying that he would see his wife and son again. From the corner of his eye he saw Grace and Jake embrace, the man's hand straying to her stomach where he cupped it gently. Ngay'swizav still did not trust the dreamwalker, but he knew that his daughter was meant to be with him. When he had found out about her pregnancy he had not been overjoyed about her joining the group but when Grace was adamant about something there was no way of talking her out of it. With a sigh Ngay'swizav signalled to the other Na'vi, slinging his arrow across his back.

"Fly close to me." Jake instructed reluctantly letting Grace's hand go. She gave a swift nod before calling Seze. With the lithe movements of a palulukan, she mounted her ikran and gave a shrill cry before bursting into the sky. Sam and Harry approached him, yellow paint smeared on their face and arms.

"Take care Jarhead." Sam said giving him a brief manly hug. Harry tapped his fist against Jake's, his eyes shining. Jake gave a snort ruffling Harry's streaked hair.

"Hey." Harry grumbled good-naturedly. The men went off to join the olo'pa'li, since they had no ikran. The Toruk gave a screech and Jake quickly patted its ridged head before attaching his queue to its antennae.

"Ok Lehrrap, we're about to get into some deep shit. Think you can handle it?" In answer to Jake's question the Toruk beat its mighty wings, giving a loud cry before weaving through the stone arches that surrounded the tree of souls.

To his left flew To'itan who saluted him, on his right was Grace. She smiled at him, making the hand motions of 'I see you'. Jake nodded grimly then pulled down his visor urging the army of ikran fliers towards Iknimaya.

When they reached the large floating vistas Jake manoeuvred his Toruk to find purchase on the rock face, the other fliers followed suit. The direction in which Stevenson would be coming from would mean he would not know they were there until the last minute.

"Steady." Jake said through the comm.-link around his throat. Grace gave a thumbs up turning her attention to Seze, speaking soothing words to the ikran. Jake tapped his foot against Lehrrap repeatedly as the Toruk shuffled restlessly. _Soon buddy, soon._

Stevenson stood at the helm of the large bomb carrier his eyes squinting in a bid to see through the endless fog. A few minutes ago one of the pilots had informed him that none of their navigation systems were working.

"They are out there somewhere." Stevenson said. Back at Hell's Gate reports had come in about a horde of Na'vi, surrounding the tree of souls. Stevenson knew warfare like the back of his hand and having seen the images, he knew that they were not just getting together for a round of drinks.

"Sully." Stevenson growled. The marine had double crossed him, he knew he shouldn't have put so much trust in the man. But Stevenson had a plan and it was simple. He would return to the mobile and kill him.

"Sir, we're picking something up on the infra red." One of the foot soldiers said through the radio. Stevenson smiled at least something was going right.

"Then go get trigger happy." He replied.

...

Grace steadied Seze trying to stamp down on her anxiety. The baby within her rolled and she winced as a twinge ran up her spine. Feeling eyes upon her, she looked up to see Jake watching her worriedly. Grace shook her head in an attempt to ease his mind. Jake opened his mouth to say something when they heard the undeniable sound of rotors.

"This is it." He said into the comm.-link, giving Grace one final look.

Grace gave a subtle nod, urging Seze into a dive as Jake led his Toruk to the _Tawtute_. There were hundreds of aircraft and they instantly began shooting at them. Grace swerved dodging the oncoming bullets. Cocking her gun, she aimed and fired at an approaching tricopter. The pilot didn't have the chance to manoeuvre out of Grace's range and was shot down. Pulling back from the blazing Samson, Seze dove, coming up behind another pilot.

"This is for Eywa." Grace gritted, firing at the tricopter blades. The blast of the engine being torn to pieces sent Grace and Seze spiralling through the air. Trying to regain control Seze dropped to the ground below, her feet scrambling on the ground. The sound of an approaching Samson grew stronger and Grace was forced into the surrounding forests.

Seze wove through the trees coming to a stop, atop a thick tree branch. Grace panted, her eyes wide in fear. Looking through the branches she could see dreamwalkers scrambling through the undergrowth, as well as large machinery being driven by humans. Above her the Samson veered off rejoining the aerial fray.

"Go Seze." The ikran turned her head as if considering Grace's words. With a roll of her eyes Grace ended tsahaylu and patted Seze on the neck. "I will cover the ground, I cannot shoot well in the sky." She admitted chuckling when Seze butted her shoulder. The ikran gave a soft cry before setting off. Grace hitched the rifle up in her arms and clambered down the tree.

The forest was eerily quite. Smoke filled the air, burning her eyes and nostrils but yet there was nothing save for her breathing. Pulling the weapon closer to her Grace dropped into a crouch, moving swiftly though the undergrowth. Then it came. The pain filled whinny of a pa'li. Grace caught sight of something blazing in the near distance. The creature ran crazed its mane of fire. Grace bit back a scream turning from the horrifying sight. Her stomach refused to settle and Grace was forced to pull herself up with the help of a tree. She caught movement up ahead and stilled. Bodies of Na'vi littered the ground and creatures in metal suits were torching the forest.

"Grace goddamn it answer me!" Grace hid herself behind the bulk of the tree praying to Eywa. She couldn't hide when she had an opportunity to take at least one of them down.

"Jhake I am here."

"Good. Pete's told me what's happening down there. I want you out." He said. Grace swept the underside of her stomach and a pained smile bloomed across her face.

"I love you Jhake."

She heard his cursing but ignored it, resting the butt of the gun against her heavily bruised shoulder. A few deep breathes, that's all she needed before her nerves calmed. The ground vibrated softly that if she hadn't been trying to centre herself she may not have felt it. Instead she set her feet on the ground firmly. The vibrations grew stronger until the whole forest was alive. A heard of talioang bypassed her and crashed into the unprepared army.

"Grace what the fu…"

"Eywa has heard you Jhake! Eywa has heard you!"

"I can see that. God Grace the ikran are ripping into them! The carrier is down. Stevenson is trying to destroy the mobile I'm g…" Jake's laughing chatter was cut off by loud feedback, then nothing. Grace fumbled with the comm.-link but to no avail. Grace shook her head, moving away from Eywa's revenge with only her mate in mind.

Na'vi Translation

_Talioang_- Sturmbeest

_Olo'eyktan_- chief

_Tsaheylu__- _Neural bond

_Tawtute_- Sky people


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jake staggered and he could feel his human body giving out. Stevenson was too close to the mobile, and inside the Ampsuit he would easily destroy it. Pushing his avatar to the limit, he ran towards the man, firing his gun at the glass shield. The bullets pinged off the Plexiglas but that was enough to gain Stevenson's attention. The ground vibrated beneath Jake's feet as Stevenson turned towards him.

"Sully, you traitorous bastard." Stevenson yelled, his voice magnifying through the speakers of the suit.

Jake gave a cocky smile and inclined his head hurtling towards the man. Large steel hands tried to catch him but he was able to dodge and dive out of the way. Scrambling from the heavy feet of the Ampsuit, Jake caught on to a jutting piece of metal and swung himself onto the shield of the suit. Stevenson tried to shake him off but Jake refused to let go. Pulling his dagger from its sheath, Jake slammed the blade into one of the nicks made by his gun.

The pressurised air hissed through the crack and an alarm began to ring. Jake leapt off Stevenson, taking a few steps back to catch his breath.

"How does it feel to betray your own race?" Stevenson asked, having released the glass hatch and donned an exo-mask. Jake pulled back his lips and hissed, showing Stevenson that he was protecting his race, his people. Stevenson laughed at his antics and began to rush towards Jake.

Jake turned in an attempt to evade Stevenson. The only place left for him to run was the mobile, and he could not put the scientists or his human body in jeopardy. If he ran into the forest Stevenson would be able to destroy the unit, yet if he stayed he doubted he'd be able to distract him for very long.

Stevenson continued his pursuit and managed to grab Jake by the tail. Jake blinked rapidly as a warped haze distorted his sight. His body began to grow limp as coughs racked his body. The last thing he heard was Stevenson's triumphant laugh.

Grace burst through the bushes, the sounds of struggle were growing louder and she could feel the unmistakable vibration of an Ampsuit. Hoisting the rifle in her hands, Grace hurdled over a fallen log, her momentum sent her into the air as she fired at the machine. Grace ducked and rolled searching for Jake. Her surprise attack had startled Stevenson into releasing the unconscious body, the rise and fall of his chest the only indication that Jake was still alive.

"My, my, aren't we a beauty." Stevenson said, turning his full attention to Grace.

Grace's eyes darted to the motionless body of her lover trying to work out how to get to him. Stevenson fully turned to face her, a large blade in his hands. Grace stood slowly not allowing any fear to show in her eyes. She could feel Stevenson's gaze upon her body like a revolting caress and all she wanted to do was put a bullet in his heart. However, he was too close to Jake, if she angered the man then he may kill her mate. Grace snarled at the thought and unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

Stevenson followed her line of sight, her eyes locked upon Jake and when he looked back at her, he saw the small swell of life. With a bitter grin, he started towards her.

"So you are the piece of tail Sully has betrayed his people for." Stevenson chuckled. Grace managed to avoid Stevenson's first swipe, running through his legs to the other side. She made it to Jake who eyes were slowly opening.

"Hurry Jhake, you must get up." She whispered looking over her shoulder. Stevenson was already upon them his large steel hand grabbing hold of Jake's queue. Grace tried to scuttle out of the way but Stevenson was quick, grabbing her by the throat.

Grace clawed at the metal appendage, but to no avail. Stevenson had a manic look in his eye that made it clear that neither she nor Jake were going to live. Beside her, Jake struggled but his movements were weak and leaden.

"So who shall I kill first? You or your pregnant bitch?" Stevenson laughed clenching Grace's throat tightly. Black dots exploded in her vision as her breathing became hampered beneath his force.

"Leave her alone, this is between you can me." Jake gasped.

"There are always casualties in war, you know that Sully. I think it would hurt you more if I carve your child from her womb." Grace shivered from the menace in his voice and once again began to struggle against him.

"If you let her live, she can show you were all the deposits of unobtanium are on Pandora." Jake said. Stevenson grew still as greed blazed in his eyes. Grace tried to catch Jake's attention but he was still watching Stevenson. They both knew that she did not know of any such deposits but perhaps Stevenson would fall for his bluff.

"I will still kill you." Stevenson said. To Grace's horror Jake gave an affirmative nod. Stevenson then looked at her and Grace looked straight back at him pushing all her hate for the man to the surface.

"You hear that savage, I leave you be and you show me where I can find the goods."

"I hear you." She said. If Stevenson was shocked by her use of English, he did not show it.

"Good." Stevenson threw her to the ground causing pain to radiate through her body on impact. Grace wheezed sucking in precious air to her starved lungs.

Stevenson's bionic arm was equipped with a lethal blade, which he pressed against Jake's throat. Jake no longer bothered to struggle, and instead looked at Grace, as though committing every feature to memory.

"When I'm done with this puppet, your human body is next." Stevenson growled.

Grace knew that she only had one shot at getting this right. From the fold of her loincloth she pulled out her dagger and threw it at Stevenson, aiming for his throat. She did not miss her mark. Stevenson's eyes widened in shock as blood flowed into the exo-pack. His grip on Jake instantly weakened and with an almighty crash the Ampsuit fell to the ground. Grace ran to Jake's prone body and crouched over him, hissing at the fallen human. With one last breathe Stevenson's eyes glazed over. Certain that he was dead Grace gave her attention to Jake.

"Get up." She said shaking his body. "Jhake." She shook him once more then turned to the mobile. A few human faces were pressed against the window, having watched the fight from within the confines of the mobile unit. Grace rushed towards them her hands banging on the window.

"Where is Jhake!" She shouted, searching for the human form of her mate. Several of the humans rushed to what she knew to be the psionic link unit and pulled out a motionless body. The man was tiny compared to the Na'vi's great height. His legs were withered and skinny, with hair all over his face. But Grace knew those features from anywhere. It was her Jake and he wasn't breathing.

"We can't let you in, the oxygen will make you dizzy." One of the scientist called, backing away as the men carried Jake onto a metal bed.

Grace swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and nodded. There was nothing she could do for him, they way the Na'vi treated the sick was not the same as the humans. Her mother had been able to make the transference when she had been near death perhaps the same could be done for Jake. Looking back through the window she saw two flat disks being placed on Jake's chest, someone pressed a big red button and his body jerked.

"What are you doing!" Grace cried as his body convulsed again. To her surprise, a woman who resembled Leila stood before her, the glass separating them.

"They are trying to restart his heart." Leila explained frowning as the machine began to emit a drowning beep. Grace did not like the look on the woman's face but just as she was about to ask Leila what was happening, she had moved to the bed where Jake lay.

Grace hated not knowing what was going on, she felt useless and not at all calm. The humans continued to rush around, piercing Jake's skin with long pins and attaching pipes to his body. Grace leant against the mobile and slid to the ground, her hands stroking her rounded stomach.

"No matter what happens little one, know that your father loves you." She whispered not caring as the tears fell.

* * *

Jake blinked his eyes open, squinting at the harshness of the fluorescent lighting. His breath fogged up the exo-pack and his body felt stiff and old. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious for but he doubted it was less than a few days. Carefully Jake lifted his arm, the back of his eyes throbbing as it came into focus. Human hands flexed back at him and Jake couldn't stop the burning sensation in his heart. He was no longer in his Avatar. They had won the war, he had seen Stevenson die before his eyes but he had also been close to death. If Grace had not found him when she had he would have died. He actually thought he had died, there were no memories from the mobile to now. The last time he had awoken from a deep sleep, he had been flying in space for twenty years, what if the same had happened?

The gurgle of a baby snapped Jake out of his thoughts. Turning slowly on the gunnery Jake saw a Na'vi baby sitting in a pen beside his bed. The shock of seeing the baby was almost too much for Jake and he continued to lay there, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief. Large amber eyes stared back at him in amazement, the small bow lips of the child wobbled for a few moments before the infant erupted into tears. Jake winced as he dragged himself off the bed and into his chair. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming as his numb fingers fiddled with the latch of the pen. The baby instantly quietened as Jake wheeled closer, and to Jake's surprise the child crawled towards him.

Jake wasn't familiar with handling young children and although the Na'vi baby was the size of a human four year old, Jake knew that he couldn't be any older than one.

"Are you mine?" Jake whispered. The baby just looked at him, his small cries simmering into quite sobs. Jake's muscles strained as he picked up the child, carefully he placed him on his lap and made for the door.

Hell's Gate was even more rundown that Jake remembered, Eywa was reclaiming her land and through the cracks in the wall, vines pushed through. A few times Jake was forced to stop as weeds were caught in his wheels. The baby was now fast asleep on his lap, his small mouth enveloping his blue thumb. He had four fingers and four toes which was enough for Jake to surmise that the child couldn't be his. How was it he came awake to find a baby next to his bed, but no sign of life.

Believing that the control tower would be his best bet in locating others, Jake made his way to the station. Just as he was about to turn a corner he heard voices, female voices talking from the crush hall.

...

"Your mother is asking of you." Leila said taking Grace's hand in hers. The Na'vi before her was nothing like the young woman she had met a two years ago. Her once vibrant eyes were shrouded with weariness, lines bracketed her mouth that no one her age should have. Though Grace smiled, joy never reached her eyes and Leila could see that the woman was slowly breaking.

"I will not leave, Leila." Grace said wearily having had this conversation with her friend many times. It was tiresome having to listen to the doctor talk about what was healthy and was not. Grace was content with being by Jake's side, even if he never woke from the deep sleep. Leila had promised her that there was enough power to keep both Jake and his Avatar alive. However, until Jake was conscious then there was little they could do.

"I was talking to To'itan about babies." Leila said swiftly changing the subject. Grace smiled gratefully, far too tired to get into an argument.

"Oh and what did he say?" Grace asked, knowing full well what the overprotective warrior would be thinking.

"He tells me one is enough, he fears that what happened to you will happen to me." Leila sighed. Grace shook her head in disbelief though laughter bubbled in her throat. Every woman felt pain when giving birth, but To'itan was adamant that he could only go through childbirth once. Grace felt for him. It was the males duty to create tsahaylu with their mate, not only did it half the burden of giving birth but it also sealed a connection between father and child. In Grace's case she had made tsahaylu with Jake's Avatar. Though the Avatar lacked conscious thought, the bond had soothed her enough to have a somewhat easy birth.

"Do not mind To'itan, I too have a mate that was not pleased about my pregnancy." Grace laughed.

Jake could barely breathe as Grace and Leila spoke about babies and mates. Since he was no longer in his Avatar, it would make sense that Grace would have no qualms about finding someone else. The baby in his lap woke with a yawn and gave a small gurgle as he heard the women's voices. Their voices suddenly stopped and he heard the scrapping of furniture. Though he had wanted to be reunited with Grace on better terms, there was no time like the present.

Grace looked at him with shock, her eyes darting between him and the baby on his lap. Jake drank in her familiar features, though she looked exhausted, there was a sudden burst of light within her eyes that at least told him she was happy to see him.

"Jhake, you are awake?" She asked squatting in front of him. Jake tracked her motions instantly noticing the flatness of her stomach. Agony tore through him as he realised that she was no longer pregnant. He had been a fool to think Grace and the baby would be alright during the battle. He should have been firmer, and forced Grace to stay at the tree of souls. Instead he had allowed her to do as she pleased. Now there was no baby.

"You aren't pregnant anymore." Jake said his arms tightening around the child in his arms. Grace sent him a sad smile and shook her head. Jake glanced at Leila and noticed her take another baby from a crib beside one of the benches. The baby in his arms gave a squeal of excitement, raising his arms to be carried. With a small laugh Grace took the child away from Jake and handed him to Leila. The two babies then began to babble as though having their own conversation.

"I'll just take these two." Leila said. Grace nodded then sat before Jake again, her features unreadable.

"I guess it's a good thing then. I'm human, you are Na'vi. What could I possibly give you?" Jake said refusing to meet Grace's eyes.

"You do not have to remain human Jhake. Become Na'vi and stay with me." Grace said running her large hand against his cheek. Jake rubbed against her soft touch before pulling away, unable to get over the loss of his son.

"When did you lose the baby?" He asked needing to know the details, hoping they would ease his mind. Grace gave him a confused look. Then turned to the corner where Leila played with the babies.

"I have not lost the babies Jhake, they are with Leila." Grace said. Jake's eyes locked onto the two small children tumbling over each other and his heart swelled. Twins? Jake turned to Grace and saw the way she played with the tuft on her tail, her lids were lowered blocking her eyes from his scrutiny. Jake reached for her, his fingers stroking her fine black hair.

"I thought you had miscarried. I've been in a coma for how long?"

"Almost a year and a half. Many people told me to let you be, but I couldn't. I promised you I would always be by your side." Jake caught the tears from her eyes feeling his cheeks ache from the smile on his face. Grace had stayed by him the whole time even though he may have never made it back to the world of the living. If there were any doubts in his mind about how Grace felt for him, they were quelled.

"You had the children here?" He asked, the word children sounding alien to him. He was a father and he'd missed out on seeing them born and grow. He wanted to reclaim those months.

"Yes, I have not left Hell's Gate since. To'itan and my father would bring me food." Grace said.

"It must have been lonely." Jake stated, seeing how worn Grace looked and sounded. She had raised their babies on her own while looking after him, how would he ever repay her?

"At times, yes. But you are my mate where else would I be but by your side." She stated drawing his hand to her lips and kissing his fingers. Though she was much larger than him and alien to his eyes that did not stop desire from bubbling through his veins.

"I am ready to be reunited with my Avatar, I think I've spent too much time a sleep." Jake smiled. Grace looked up at him and nodded her head eagerly.

The End

* * *

**Okay so thats the end of my Avatar series, its taken longer than I would like and I cant say I'm too pleased with the ending. However I have other fanfics on the back burner that I really want to finish. Just want to say a be thanks to all of those who read my fics and left encouraging reviews xxx**


End file.
